Beca's hidden life
by Bellabear9898
Summary: What if Beca's parents' divorce wasn't the only thing that made her bitter (and awesome!)? What if her dad was the one who caused the dark eyeliner and signature ear spike by being abusive? With so many twists and turns you'll never know what will happen next. I promise it's good PLEASE READ! xoxo-Bellabear
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice, there is a bit of tweaking also. PLEASE leave a comment on what I could do, what you like or don't (let's hope that doesn't happen :) and any other thoughts you have about the story. Thanks so much for reading!**

I had barely got out of my dad and stepmonsters (yes I call her that, but she deserves way worse trust me) house on campus without getting caught. I was already being forced to go to Barden University by my dad but now I wasn't even allowed to go to the activities fair. _Screw that and them!_

I wore a long-sleeved loose fitting top with long black skinny jeans and high black boots. It wasn't my usual outfit but I had to hide the bruises resulting from my last beating from my dad. At least they weren't that bad this time, only covering my legs, and stomach.

It wasn't that I loved being hit and unloved all the time, trust me it was my least favorite activity, but my dad said he would help me get to LA after I finished collage (the one he worked at so I got in for free) and I needed, yes needed to get to LA.

You might think I was just like any other hopeful girl hoping to run off to Los Angles and get discovered so she could have a dreamy life of parties, fame and money. But I wasn't. My first reason was so I could get the hell away from the man I used to call father. My close second was because I wanted to make music really badly.

I'm not saying I would stay with them until senior year; I would stay with him until I had saved enough money for the plane ticket to LA, enough for an apartment, and enough for a bottle of hair dye so my dad could never hurt me again.

And what about my mom? My mom was dead long ago, don't ask me how it happened or when or even show me the slightest ray of sympathy because I will ignore you, glare at you or hit you, just some of the many services I offer.

Another thing to not bother me about was dating. I was done with guys, they were all jerks all of them. I had two boyfriends in my time and the first was in the beginning of high school. We went out for a few weeks, going to the mall and movies and I really liked him. But one day when I was at the mall with my friends (I did have a few friends, I wasn't a total loner) we saw him lip locking with the head cheerleader. The bottle blond bitch had stole my chance at happiness and ever since then my life had slowly descended into hell.

Don't even get me started on the next guy; he was just the first of many guys to try the challenge of getting me to go out with them. It wasn't that I was so desirable but with my dark eyeliner and I hate everyone attitude, some of the guys had devised a game: who can get the Goth girl to go out with them. I hated them all.

I found myself in the midst of college freshmen with their arms full of suitcases and various bags. One girl had multiple bags of stuffed animals piled in her arms which were spilling out in various directions. Yikes. I faintly heard singing until it got louder and louder until I turned and there was a very attractive dark haired guy singing "Carry on Wayward Son" out of the backseat of a car.

When he noticed me staring he leaned halfway out the window and sung directly to me. I raised my eyes at him, severely questioning his sanity, when his the driver hit the gas and the attractive boy tumbled out of the open car window onto the sidewalk, right in front of the me.

I was stunned. One second I was watching this weirdo serenade me from the backseat of a car, then the next the car blasted forward and a now much bruised guy was sprawled out on the sidewalk in front of me. The woman in the car shouted "Jesse!" and the car quickly pulled into the sidewalk.

Without thinking much I dashed forward to the bruised man and rolled him over. He was conscious _thank god! I knew basic first aid; you didn't keep your skin from scaring without at least a little work and that 'work' had to be done as long as my dad kept blaming me for everything._

"Hello? Hello"?! I nearly shouted when he didn't respond.

The boy was unconscious…or dead. Nope he wasn't dead he still had a pulse. But anyway he was unconscious and he might have a concussion or worse. I could feel a big bump forming on the back of his head and when I pulled my hand away I found it spotted with blood.

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Cliffhanger, don't you just love those!? So please review I would love to hear from you! I'll update ASAP and I will try to as often as I can which is usually every two days but I'm just starting out right now. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Xoxo -Bellabear **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I already got a review on the first day YAY ME! (I know I sound desperate..Well why should I lie to you I am!) but by the way thanks for the reviews (2 now!;)and thanks for reading!**

**_Btw the italics = thoughts_**

Beca has absolutely no idea of what to do, that was until her nursing instincts took over from when ever her dad hurt her too bad. She pulled off her jacket and held it to his head to stop the bleeding.

She looked around trying to find someone that could call 911. Just then she saw an older couple rushing towards them.

"Is he going to be ok"? The woman asked

"I'm not a doctor, call 911"' Beca said

A minute later after 911 had been called she asked "Is this your son"?

The woman replied "Yes, his name is Jesse...Oh and I'm Marge Swanson and this is my husband Nick".

Jesse is a girl name she thought but she didn't think that bit of information would be good for small talk so all she said was "Beca Mitchell".

When the ambulance got there Beca slowly edged out of the picture until she was running home she was late. Her plan was to sneak in and hurry upstairs but that plan burned and died when she opened the front door and her dad was standing right there.

"WHERE WERE YOU"?! He bellowed

Cowering Beca replied "I went to the activities fair".

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING FUN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING AN EDUCATION"! And with that he struck Beca across the face and stormed out The front door.

Beca dragged herself upstairs and into her bed. Sleep finally found sleep but she would not let go the thoughts about Jesse Swanson.

Jesse had been awake for a few minutes now hand he wished he had never woken up. His mother kept talking about absolutely everything, his dad had left an hour ago. He had mostly been zoning out except for when his mother brought up the girl Beca Mitchell.

She told him the full story including how she slipped away before she could thank her. Jesse was intrigued by this girl and he wanted to think about her without pretending to care about his mothers gossip.

"Mom you've been here forever,why don't you go home and get some rest"?

"Sure honey, love you, bye". Then she slipped out the door.

He started to drift off, but he held on to his thoughts of Beca Mitchell.

**This chapter took longer to write because when I finished had to login in again and it got deleted! Ugg I was so pissed. Anyway it's finished now yay! I'm going to try to finish this story before school starts again. And I was just wondering What's everyone's favorite song right now? Mines Radioactive by imagine dragons :) PLEASE COMMENT! Xoxo -Bellabear :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! New chapter because of all of the awesome reviews! :) However I might not continue to update everyday because I have recently developed a social life! Whoo go me! Ok Bella stop talking and put on your thinking cap (not kidding I actually have one its one on those 1950s black and white gangster hats=p I'm a loser haha)! **

**Oh and another one of my favorite songs is here's to never growing up by Avril lavigne it's only 60somthing cents of iTunes:) and ask me whatever questions you want, I'll be happy to answer!**

**Moonyong98: Thank you so much for reading and I searched the song Favorite song and I love it! It's one of my favorites now I actually listened to it while I wrote this chapter. :)**

**Lizzy & RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife &Guest that said LOOOVED IT: Thank you so much! :D**

**Percabethlover512: I will try and I love your name! I'm a HUGE Percy Jackson fan I've read all the the books repeatedly And seen the movie, another one is actually coming out soon:). I might do a Percy Jackson fanfic after this story:)**

**Shann: haha :) and don't worry there coming soon in another chapter or two.**

**Guest: I know sorry! I wrote this at 2am (i have jet lag) and I was too tired to go over it again. **

**Waffles rock: Omg love your name! And I tried to find the song holiday in the sun but I couldn't find it =p oh and I love that thing on your profile the: I'm this so I must be this.. Love it. Thanks for reading!**

**And now to the story bum bum ba daaaa!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse:

All last night I dreamed about Beca. I can't tell you what about but I just know she was all I saw last night. And when I open my eyes I see her again. I clench them shut trying to rid my self of the dream and to wake up fully but when I peek out again there she is...Beca Mitchell:the girl who saved my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca:

I decided to see Jesse in the hospital today, which is a big deal for me because I HATE hospitals! There just all germy and it always smells weird. I finally found my way to the fifth floor room 18 where Jesse was staying. When I wandered in I saw that he was sleeping. So I just uncomfortably sat of the stiff chair and waited.

A few minutes later I saw him slightly open his eyes then close them and then open...close...open...close._ Ok I drive halfway across town to see this guy in the hospital and what do I get?! I get to wait for 20 minutes then watch him have eye spasms. _

"Um...hi".I uncertainly said thinking that anything was better than silence.

"Who..." Jesse croaked, mentally cursing himself for the inability to speak correctly.

"Oh..sorry I'm Beca...Beca Mitchell". He was silent for a moment. "I um...when you...I...sorry ill just go" I rambled on mentally begging him to put an end to the awkwardness

"Wait" Jesse managed to say.

I slowly turned around, praying I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself and trip over his bed and give him another concussion or something worse.

"Thank you".

"Um..your welcome...at least my ruined jacket didn't get ruined for nothing". I awkwardly said with a half smile.

"Sorry about that". Jesse said.

Just then a nurse came in and had to give Jesse his medicine that would also make him extremely drowsy.

"I'll just go now then". I said then started for the door. "No..I mean please stay". Jesse said drowsily. The nurse had left us alone in the tiny white room.

"What's...what's that...come here". Jesse groggily said while pointing to the bruise on my cheek mostly covered by my hair but peeking out just enough to be noticeable.

I cursed myself for being so careless, of course this dork would notice the bruise. I was a little taken aback at his request to go closer to him, I was so not a touchy feely person but I did as he said. I walked closer to the bed and being only 5'2 I was only about a foot and a half taller than the bed.

He reached his hand out to cup my face, at first I leaned away but when his fingers touched my cheek it fell like electricity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse:

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

It's like there was two Jesses arguing inside my head. One being sensible saying "Wtf am I doing"? And the other singing "don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing, is gunna be alright"! This medicine is messed up.

"What is this from"? _Crazy Jesse was winning._

"Nothing...I fell that's all". _Crazy Jesse bought it, while sensible Jesse didn't believe it for a second._

Jesse was worried, did someone hit her, he felt a strong urge to protect her and he didn't know why_. Because you like her _his mind screamed at him.

In a split second crazy Jesse totally overpowered me and pulled her face down and kissed her. She was stunned at first but then yanked her head back starring at me like i was mentally insane. With two Jesse's running around in my head maybe I was.

I was momentarily blinded and had no idea why until my cheek started burning. She had slapped me! "Makes sense" sensible me thought.

"Be happy you have a concussion or it would have been worse". And with that she turned on her heel and left.

"Sorry I don't know why I..."And with that sentence Jesse drifted off.

**That's all folks! Not really I'm still going to write I've just always wanted to say that:) You guys got a long chapter today! Anyway thanks for reading and today's question will be...hmm...how about "What's your favorite movie"? Yay ok that works! Ok love you guys Byeeee! Xoxo-Bellabear :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long but my I-pad screen shattered and I had to get it fixed. Can you believe that it's almost $200! Bye bye birthday moneyL….Anyway next chapter is the part about Jesse finding out about Beca being abused.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca:

"Be happy you have a concussion or it would have been worse" I said then turned on my heel and stormed out. However on the inside I was jumping for joy.

As soon as I was out of the door I stopped and leaned against the wall beside Jesse's room. I faintly heard him say sorry and that he didn't know why he kissed me. Whatever. After a few seconds later his breathing evened out and I could tell that he was asleep. I slowly edged back into the room to see him passed out with his head on his tray. I sighed and pushed him back so his neck wouldn't get messed up.

Then I decided to do something that was totally stupid and cause A LOT of drama in the future but I did it anyway. I grabbed a pen out of my purse and wrote my number on a napkin, without leaving a name in case I changed my mind later on. Then I left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse:

I woke up a few hours later to see that my parents must have brought me a bag with some of my things in it. I reached over on to my tray and grabbed the bag. There were a dozen movies (duh), my laptop, a change of clothes, and my phone. When I went to put my bag back after grabbing my laptop and choosing a movie, "The Breakfast Club", I noticed a napkin with a phone number on it.

Just then the memories of earlier crashed down on my like a tidal wave: the kiss, her slapping me then leaving, then me passing out. Maybe this was her number! I quickly inserted the number into a contact reading: Beca? So I texted the number:

**Hi, I found this number, is this Beca?** She still hasn't texted me back and it's been almost 20 minutes, so I became absorbed in The Breakfast Club. Then my ringtone, Carry on Wayward Son began playing. God I hate that song. I glanced at the message:

**Um…yeah hi nerd**

**Look about before I don't know what happened I didn't mean for it to happen I'm sorry.**

**Its fine...so whatcha doing?**

**Watching The Breakfast Club, then Jaws, then Rocky, then ET :)**

**Wow you're a movie nerd**

**And I'm proud of it! I get out today do you want to see a movie maybe?**

**Or we could do something else? Like relive my parents' divorce? Or visit a gynecologist?**

**What do you not like movies?**

**…**

**How can you not like movies?! Not liking movies it like not liking puppies!**

**There fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end**

**But the endings are the best part!**

**There predictable! The guy gets the girl, and that kid sees dead people, and Dark Vader is Luke's father**

**Right so you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?**

**Vader in German means father, his name is literally dark father**

**So you know German, now I know why you don't like fun things. You need a movie education. You need a movication and I'm going to give it to you.**

**It would be more likely that you would stop watching movies**

**I'll pay for the movie**

**Oh so I get free torture?**

**I'll buy you a new jacket. After all I do owe you one for ruining your last one.**

**Fine. When and where**

**I'll pick you up, what's your address?**

**(Insert address here and no Beca didn't really say that) what time?**

**Well first I need to ask you an extremely important question: What movie?**

**In theaters now there is "Grown ups 2", "Red 2", "The Conjuring", "Pacific Rim", "World War Z", "The Lone Ranger", "White House Down" or "Man Of Steel"?**

**Is there any chance that one of these movies will be so much torture that it will kill me?**

**Ha ha ha, so funny, scary, action?**

**Action**

**World War Z? Its 4 now and the times are 5:20, 6:15, 7:15, 9:00 and 11:30**

**Fine how about 7:15, it gives you time to buy me a new jacket.**

**And get dinner?**

**Wow you just really want to empty your wallet don't you?**

**It's the least I can do, you did save my life and I'm torturing you through movies. :) Ill pick you up at 5:30?**

**Fine bye nerd**

**Bye weirdo, see you soon**

I am so excited! I cannot wait to have dinner and see a movie with Beca! I can hardly wait!

**Hey guys hope you liked it! And I know that my question from yesterday sucked so I have a new question it is: What is your favorite girl and favorite boy name? I like the name Jesse (quincidence) & Joey for boy names and Bella (another quincidence) & Kira. Btw the more reviews I get the faster I write! Please keep reading! Xoxo –Bellabear:)**

**p.s. I don't know if I spelled quincidence right or not? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my peoples! I know I just posted my last chapter a few hours ago but I couldn't stop writing. J I love you guys!(Yes you!) Please review!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got! every time I see that someone else has reviewed I do a little happy dance:) Bella why did you tell them that now they know your weird! Anyyywayy aside from creepy little me I recommend listening to demons by imagine dragons while reading this and when the song ends replay it then replay it again and again and again and again….**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca:

I am going on a date with Jesse! Calm down Beca or you will lose your "I don't care about anything" look.

First I wash my hair then straighten it. My natural hair is really curly like a poodle but I hate it so I always straighten it. After that I choose out an outfit: Long grey skinny jeans with just a black tank top. And of course I wear my signature black eyeliner and use some more concealer on my bruise which is worse than ever and to top it off some lipstick and silver hoop earrings.

I also am going to wear my black converse which I must have left downstairs. I run down to get them even though I still have half an hour until Jesse comes.

I see that I left them by the door and bend down to grab them, when the front door opens and hits me in the head. I fall back still fine until I feel a shark kick in my stomach. I cringed as his foot made contact with my stomach again. I was sprawled out on the floor, taking it quietly. I bit my lip so hard that it bled, screaming just made it worse.

Eventually he left and went upstairs. I pulled myself off the floor grabbing the shoes and trudging upstairs careful to avoid my dad. I pulled off my tank top and stood in front of the mirror. Half my stomach was bruised and there were even a few cuts.

_Attractive_

I treated them quickly but didn't bother to hide the bruises on my stomach; they would be covered by my shirt.

When I went to put my shirt back on I found it stained with blood so I threw it away and grabbed a white tank top instead. I looked at the clock; it was already 5:19! And knowing Jesse he would probably be early.

I grabbed my purse and went out onto my balcony. I slipped my legs over the edge and stepped down onto a branch. Once I was back to my 5 feet height, I walked through the path through the garden until I was in the front yard. Just then I saw a black Volvo come up my driveway.

I walked over near my front door so it would look like I just came from there. He pulled up and hopped out of the car. "Hey weirdo"! He said tossing me a juice pouch, I caught it examining it.

"You look…wow" I made a face at him "You look fine too, although I have to say I prefer the hospital gown much better" I say smiling.

"Ha ha ha, let's go" he says opening my door for me. Wow movie nerd

"So where are we going to dinner"? I asked

"Well I thought that we could go to Panera"?

"Sure, and we could walk to the theater its only 4 blocks away".

"Yeah ok"

We rode for a minute in awkward silence so I decided to turn on the radio. Titanium had just started playing. I minute later I found myself singing it, much to Jesse's surprise.

I'm bulletproof

Nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

ricochet,

You take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down

but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down,

but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium  
I am titanium

"Wow…just wow, you're an amazing singer Bec" Jesse said, voice laced with shock  
"Thanks" I said blushing.

After that we talked a bit about nothing important until we got to Panera. I ordered a salad and he got soup. I pick pocketed his wallet so he couldn't pay. When he went to get it I quickly got out my own money to pay then returned his wallet.

"Not fair" Jesse said, I just smirked at him.

When we were done eating we began the short walk to the store to buy me a jacket and of course it poured. He laughed while I tried to save my eyeliner. I just gave up and wiped it all off. I looked up at him because he stopped laughing.

He was staring at my stomach. I peered down and saw that my bruises from earlier today were showing right through my wet, white tank top.

"What's that...Bec are those bruises"? He said incredulously.

I tried to come up with an excuse but I couldn't think of anything so I said nothing.

"Bec…Beca answer me"

Then he gently pulled up the bottom of my shirt, I tried to push his hands away but he was too strong. I gave up and he pulled up my shirt to just above my belly button.

"Who did this to you Beca….don't you lie to me"?

I roughly pulled down my shirt causing me to wince and sink down a little bit. Jesse caught me and pulled me up.

"Can we please go now I'm soaked" I muttered

Jesse grabbed my hand and we walked until we found the clothes shop that we were going to buy my jacket at. He asked the cashier for towels which she quickly gave to us.

"So I can get any jacket I want"? I said smiling trying to lighten the mood

"It might be hard to find one to fit your tiny frame but yes" Jesse joked

I decided on an "I love music" sweatshirt that I could wear instead of my tank top which was drenched. He bought it and then I went into a dressing room to change while Jesse waited outside.

I hung my drenched tank top over the door. A second later it was pulled off and I heard Jesse saying "Is this blood"?_ Damn_. I looked at my stomach and saw that one of the cuts had broken open. "Beca let me in now". I sighed and unlocked the door, he was somewhat startled to see me in just my bra but his focus drifted down to my stomach.

"Beca what the hell happened" He demanded

"Um…I... my dad he…" I stammered

"Wait your dad did this to you"!? Jesse asked

I just nodded

"Beca I'm so sorry" Jesse said hugging Beca from behind.

"Let's just forget about it…Please"?

Jesse just nodded. "Ok then… out I need to change and dry off my pants"

Once he left I sighed…I can't believe I was so stupid! Then I dried my jeans with my towel then pulled them back on with my sweatshirt and stepped out of the dressing room.

"How long has this been going on" Jesse asked

"8 years" I murmured why lie at this point

"Why do you still live with him"?

"He's my dad where else am I supposed to go"?

"Its college, just get a dorm"

"I don't have the money and if I make him mad he won't help me move to LA after collage"

"But Beca….. He hurts you, one day he could kill you"

"I can't get to LA without him either…Can we please not talk about this lets go were going to miss the movie".

We walked the remaining 2 blocks to the theater with an umbrella we bought and saw the movie. It wasn't that bad actually and by that it means I only fell asleep once.

When we got back to my house I didn't want to go so I showed him my escape tree and we climbed up into my bedroom. He continued my "movication" as he calls it and we watched "Jaws" in my opinion it sucked.

A few minutes later I heard my dad screaming my name. I quickly hid Jesse's laptop under my bed and after a minute of confusion Jesse too.

"No matter what DO NOT come out"! I screamed/whispered

I quickly lay down on my bed and turned on my T.V. acting natural. My door banged open and there stood my dad with a wine bottle in his hand.

"Beca! Why aren't you studding? I paid for you! I paid! You selfish bitch"!

"I just finished I was about to go to bed, I'm sorry"! I pleaded

Just then he threw the wine bottle against the floor, glass shattering everywhere. He pushed me down into it and kicked my leg over and over again. I pulled myself onto the bed; I could feel it shaking from Jesse's rage. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. But nothing happened. I opened one eye to see Jesse standing there with my dad passed out on the ground.

He ran over to me seeing how badly I was hurt. He scooped me up in his arms and held me close to his chest saying its ok, its ok.

"You are NOT staying here anymore"

"Jesse"

He set me down and grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and went over to my drawers and grabbed handfuls of my clothing stuffing it into my bag. Then he walked over to some of my pictures of my friends: Aubrey, Chloe, Amy, and Stacie and stuffed them in the bag too, along with some shoes.

Then he walked into my bathroom grabbing my eyeliner and other makeup I had and a hairbrush. "Anything else" he asked me. I pointed to my bag with my mixing equipment in it. He grabbed that too.

"Jesse"? I asked

"Yes Bec"?

"You have an mean right hook"

"Thanks Bec"

Then he picked me up again and we left.

**Omg guys really didn't take that long to write it just kept coming. Wow. Emotional chapter right? Anyway your question is: Whats your fav band? Mines imagine dragons. xoxo -Bellabear**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! This story now has 25 comments! Whoo go desperation!

Jesse:

I can't believe that Beca's dad did that to her. How can someone who's supposed to love you unconditionally no matter what you do, do that to you?

I run back through the path in the garden to my car and gently set Beca in the passenger seat. I don't bother with her seatbelt because she is so badly hurt and the seatbelt would just hurt her more. I go get in the driver seat and start backing out. I drive for the next few minutes, lost in thought.

"Where are we going" Beca almost whispered

"The hospital"

"What no"! Beca shouts, making her cringe

"Beca your leg is badly hurt and you have glass all over your body".

"I can take care of the glass and we can go to the doctor about my leg tomorrow" Beca suggests

I relent and take her to my dorm on the edge of campus. When we get there I look around to make sure nobody is around then scoop up Beca in my arms. I carry her inside and lay her down on my couch then go to close the door.

"Ok… I need a towel, peroxide, tweezers, a lot of Band-Aids and a bowl. I gathered the things and watched in amazement and she pulled one by one each piece of glass out each of her arms and dropped it in a bowl then dab on peroxide and places a band aid on the cut. Then she moved on to her legs and stomach.

I watched in amazement as she finally finished and lay back on the couch exhausted. In the first day I knew Beca, I knew that she was strong but wow.

"Jesse I'm tired, I'm going to go get changed, where is the bathroom"

"Across the hall"

She grabbed her bag I had packed for her and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back she looked so much better. Her hair was brushed and her clothes were clean and her cuts were bandaged.

"You can sleep in my bed, ill crash on the fold out couch"

"Thank you Jesse"

"I'll always take care of you" and with that I slowly leaned down (a lot-she's pretty short) and kissed her.

Beca:

I wake up to and empty dorm and afternoon light shining through the windows. I see a note on a table a few feet away. I get up and read it:

_Went to go take a shower, be back soon. P.S. you snore :) -J _

Ok whatever, sometimes I hate that nerd. On the other hand I like him so much! I dragged myself back to bed and almost fell asleep, when the door creaked open and a shirtless Jesse stood there, drying his hair with a towel. I groaned "Why is the universe dead set against me not sleeping"? I asked to nobody in particular.

"It's 2pm, you've slept for almost 14 hours"! Jesse exclaimed

"Obviously your not on Beca time" I retorted.

"Ha ha, do you want to get some coffee"?

"Well last time I went out with you I ended up it some weirdo's bed"

"I'm taking that as a yes let's go"!

"At least let me change first, unless you want me running around in my Pjs". I say

"Actually…" he started

I Gibs slapped him (Go NCIS!) and slip my robe over my clothes then strip of my clothes under the robe. Then I walked out the door with a towel my toiletries in hand. I take a long shower taking extra care to scrub where the scabs were forming. Then I dry off and slip my robe back on and wrap my towel up in my hair.

Since after all I was in the boys' dorm I (being only in my robe) got a lot of attention from some of the guys in the hallway. One tried to pull away my robe, so I did what felt natural: I punched him in the face.

"Get your hands off my dingo"! Someone screeched from behind me

I turned and looked behind me and saw Chloe and Fat Amy walking up behind me.

"Guys I can't believe you're here"! I squealed

"Yeah Amy and I go here now"! Chloe shrieked

"OMG, what about Stacie and Aubrey"? I asked

"Stacie is here too but Aubrey got into Princeton"! Chloe said

"Wow"

"I know! Anyway what are you doing here"? Chloe inquired

"Well you know about my dad…and well I'm staying with a guy here actually".

"My flatbutt here is living with a guy"? Fat Amy asked

"Staying! Just for a bit until I find somewhere else to crash"

"Hey I know! Have you heard about the Bellas? It's an acapella group. Amy and I are trying out, auditions are in 2 days. They have a house like the Trebles do, you could stay there"!

"And live with us: Redhead and the Kraken"! Amy shrieked

Just then Jesse came out in to the hall looking around. "What was that"!

"Oh that was Fat Amy trying to convince me to try out for the Bellas by breaking my eardrums".

"Fat Amy"? Jesse asked

"Yes dingo do you have a problem with that".

"None"

I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything but I didn't want to keep you waiting so I just posted what I had. Love you guys! Ok here is my question: What is your favorite TV show? I am addicted to Revolution! I can't wait for next season!

Ok let's get serious now. There's something I want every one of you to do:

Step One: Click review

Step Two: Write a review saying:

A: I love your story!

B: I love your author's notes

C: I can't wait for your update!

D: Here is an idea that you could do "insert idea here"

Step Three: Click post.

LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! -XOXO Bellabear 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my peoples! Thanks for the reviews! It is currently 1:57am but I feel very writey (again real words suck) and I'm eating popsicles to stay awake. :) But hey I do some of my best work half asleep, just ask my teachers!**

**And I know I said I probably couldn't update until Monday but I really wanted to update for you guys! Ok ill make you a deal: if I get 50+ reviews ill update before Monday.**

**To my loyal Reviewers: (if I didn't respond you probably said thanks or great story so thank you if that was youJ**

**Waffles rock: Chocolate with more chocolate!**

**Anonymous: Gasp! How could he not like Pitch Perfect?! It's like not liking puppies (Jesse would be proud!)**

**Shann a.k.a. my Imagine Dragons buddy:) : Yeah all four! 100% go you! :)**

**AlexaPribs15: 100% to you too + extra point for the check marks!**

**Gossipsweetlips: You may have wondered correctly…. ;)**

**I'm such a nerd….anyway here's the next chapter!**

Jesse:

I start as I hear a shriek from outside my dorm. At first I think its Beca but it sounds to high pitch to be her. I decide to go out there anyway just to check it out. I walk into the hall and ask to nobody in particular "What was that"?!

"Oh that was Fat Amy trying to convince me to try out for the Bellas' by breaking my eardrums". Beca replies

"Fat Amy" I question.

"Yes dingo do you have a problem with that"!

This large blonde scares me so I just reply "None".

I lead them into my dorm and they all sit on the couch talking really quickly about unimportant things for a few minutes. I just stand there in my single person dorm waiting until they run out of things to say but that doesn't happen.

**(A/N This is where I passed out at my desk because I was so tired. BTW I highly don't recommend sleeping on your desk, because at one point or another you will fall on your dog and make him very angry :)**

After a few minutes of me awkwardly standing there so I say "Um…. so I guessing you guys know each other" come on it's the best I could come up with.

"Were Beca's best friends from high school" says the redhead

"Oh. Well should I just call you redhead or do you have a name"? I reply

"I'm Chloe and you must be Jesse, the movie lover" she says, a little too excited

"Yea that's me"

"Well I have class in 20 minutes so out with you" Beca says shooing out the girls

After promises on hanging out later, they finally leave and Beca demands that I turn around so that she can change. I turn around but a minute later I peek behind me but only see Beca standing there, still in her robe, looking at me.

"I knew it"! She exclaims, and then throws a blanket over my head, then changes. I can never get away with anything with this girl.

Beca:

Jesse turns around so I can change but I'm skeptical so I wait and stare at Jesse until I see him peek back at me. "I knew it" I exclaim, and throw a blanket over his head. Then I change into dark skinny jeans with a grey tank top and plaid shirt over top. I finish off the outfit with grey converse, my many earrings (yes my ear spike) and my signature dark eyes.

Then I grab my bag and instead of pulling off the blanket, I just kiss his cheek through it and yell "BYE" as I run out the door.

It takes a few minutes of walking to get to philosophy, the class that I cannot stand but hey I have to go at least a few times this year. I still have a few minutes until class so I decide to go to Starbucks to get a latte to keep me awake in class.

I walk into the shop and get in line. It takes a few minutes of waiting until I can get my latte. After I do I just sit down in one of the booths for a minute to rest before I go to class. I look around the store and notice a few teachers gathered together talking I watch them for a minute then I see my father in the midst of them.

I don't waste any time. I slip out of the booth and hurry through the crowd of people that resembled a line. I'm stuck behind a group of people who I can't slip past. I make the mistake of looking back behind me and at that exact second my dad finds me in the crowd.

He makes some excuse to the group he is in and starts making his way through the crowd. He's bigger than me and moves through the crowd faster making me more frantic and my attempts to escape more and more useless. He is less than 30 feet away from me now, I am scared, terrified actually.

I use my shortness to my advantage and duck under and around people until I'm out of the crowd. I look back and see my father still trying to make his way through the hordes of people. He sees me and I flash him a triumphant smile, knowing that it would infuriate him but I couldn't help it.

Then I turn and straight out sprint into the closest building. It happens to be across from the building I need to be in. my dad stands in the middle of the both buildings and looks back and forth, no doubt trying to find me.

Now I need a plan. Not just any plan. A Chloe plan.

**Cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyway remember the deal! 50+ reviews and ill update before Monday…**

**That's an entire weekend with no story and on a chapter that ended with a cliffhanger…**

**It's pure torture.**

**You can end the torture and review :)**

**I love evil me Xoxo –Bellabear :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fine you get your bonus chapter. If I get 75 ill update before Tuesday (From different people,**

**( .792 thanks so much!)) thanks for reading!_**

I walk into the empty drama classroom and look out the window as I call Chloe. I quickly dial her number and press call. It rings twice and Chloe answers:

"Hey Beca, I thought you had class"?

"I do but I went to get coffee first and I saw my dad! I got away but now I'm across the way from the class I need to be in. not that I really care about the class but I can't leave either."

"Where are you hiding" Chloe asked

"I'm in building 103 in the empty drama classroom; I'm looking out the window".

"Ok I'll be there in 10"

"Wait my dad knows you, he might hurt you"

"Um….I'll distract him or ill hide but either way; it's time for a makeover, Chloe edition"! She squeaked

"I'm already regretting this, Bye" I say

"Bye"!

It's already been 8 minutes (I've been counting) and I see Chloe with a huge bag in her hand hiding behind a moving coffee cart. She sees me and grins like a maniac then gets ready to run. The coffee cart stops in front my dad so he is turned away from me and then Chloe dashes past him and runs into the building.

I continue to watch my dad as I wait for Chloe to come upstairs. He is not walking around with a picture of me and asking people if they have seen me recently. That's not good. I start when Chloe walks in the door.

"Hey Becaboo" she says overly happy

"Hi, so what is your brilliant plan"?

"Makeover! I know to you that is an alien term but that means that I but makeup on you and make you look different" she exclaims

"Ok first you have to get rid of that eye makeup and all those earrings" she says while helping me remove my earrings and wiping off my eyeliner with a makeup remover pad.

Then Chloe begins what she calls "Extreme Makeover Beca Edition". It starts with a lot of concealer. Then she attacks my lips with pink lipstick and applies gold eye shadow. Then she demands that I change into something "less Beca-ish" which is Shorty shorts and a long sleeve blue shirt with fake diamonds around the neck.

I convince her to stop for a minute so I can look out the window to see if my dad is still there. He is and he is talking to some guy. I read my father's lips and he asks if the guy had seen me. The guys back is to me so I can't tell what he says but he points towards the building I'm in.

My dad jogs over and walks in the front door.

"Chloe my dad is in the building"! I exclaim

"Ok ok. One minute" She looks through a costume chest and finds two wigs: black and blonde.

She hands me the blonde one and pulls on the black one herself. We quickly leave the empty classroom and spot my father questioning people.

He starts to walk up to us and I bend down and drink from a water fountain so he won't see my face. "Hello Mr. Mitchell" Chloe says. "Hi, anyway have you've seen Beca, my daughter lately"? He says showing Chloe a picture. "Yea actually I have, I think I saw her going into the drama classroom. "Thank you" he says and dashed away towards the room.

Once he disappears inside Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway. We dash down the stairs and sprint away.

For a while I just follow Chloe until I'm out of breath and stop us.

"Chloe where are we going" I ask, exhausted

"To acapella tryouts they moved them up to today and were late"!

"I have to call Jesse and tell him, I think he wanted to tryout too"

"Ok but hurry"!

I go to dial his number but I'm getting a call, and guess what, its Jesse.  
"Hey Shorty, they moved up tryouts to today"! Jesse says

"I am not short I am vertically challenged"! I retort "And that's what I was going to tell you, ok see you soon, by-ahhh" I shriek as Chloe pulls me away.

"Beca are you ok"? says Jesse as my arm holding the phone shakes back and forth as I shriek as Chloe pulls me away. I succeed in getting the phone to my ear and say "Chloe". "Ohhh enough said, bye"

A few minutes later we arrive at auditions and walk in just in time to see Jesse sing the ending of "Carry on my wayward son". I grin and cringe at the memory.

"Carry on.

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your head to rest

Don't you cry no more

No"!

He get lots of applause then he walks off the stage and over to me.

"Nice job nerd" I say

We end up sitting in the back to watch the remaining singers.

Chloe is called up and she sings Titanium, Fat Amy goes next she and sings Sexy and I know it. Then I hear them calling Stacie. "Stacie"! I call. She sees me and waves then begins her song. She sings Rolling in the deep and nails it.

"Oh and I forgot to ask you what's with the wig and non-Beca-ness?" he asks

"Long story"

"I have time"

They announce my name

"But I don't" I smile and pull of the blonde wig and toss is to Jesse. I walk onto the stage. I had already decided that I was going to sing Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons. I clear my throat and begin.

I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

There is stunned silence for a moment then the applause begins. I close my eyes and breathe out a sigh of relief. Then I notice that all of the other clapping has died down except for one person. I open my eyes to see my dad standing at the entrance smiling a creepy smile and staring straight at me. He says one word that sends chills down my back "You".

**HAHAHA I game you your update but I gave you another cliffhanger too!**

**New game: if I get 75 reviews all from different people then I will update before Tuesday. And since I forgot to give you a question so I'll give you two:**

**1) What is you favorite character in Pitch Perfect?**

**2) What is you favorite character from Beca's hidden life?**

**Thanks soo much for all the reviews and for reading! Xoxo -Bellabear**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided that this will be the last chapter. SORRY!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! **

**I will update this story once I start my next fanfic to tell you what it will be! And it will b e in the next few days!**

**Love you guys I'll miss you!**

* * *

"You".

I stood frozen on the stage. Only a moment ago I was happy. I was blushing at the applause from singing and wondering what movie Jesse would make me watch tonight. Then in one second my father came and tore at all away from me.

I knew that he wouldn't do anything in front of the people but that wouldn't stop him from tearing into me the second we were out of sight. I glanced at Jesse. He was still sitting thank god, because if my dad saw him…well who knows what would happen.

"Beca honey" He forced a half smile and tried to look normal "You were supposed to be home hours ago; you had Sheila worried half to death".

"Sorry dad, but auditions were moved up" I could feel everyone's eyes on me "I couldn't miss them"

"Its fine Rebecca" he said as he plastered a fake relieved smile on his face "Now that you have auditioned you can come back, let's go, Sheila make dinner for us, we have guests tonight and its rude for you not to be there"

I looked at Jesse. I nodded slightly as if to say that he wouldn't hurt me in front of company, he nodded back in understanding. I glanced at Chloe, Amy and Stacie. Chloe was biting her lip in nervousness white Stacie held back Fat Amy as she cracked her knuckles.

"Of course" I said to who used to be my dad. Then I turned to the acapella groups "Thank you" I said and walked off the stage.

Once we exited the building my dad whispered to me "You stupid, stupid girl, how dare you runaway! I am paying for your college, I am giving you a house and food, how dare you"! Then he hit the back of my head causing me to stumble forward.

I didn't even try to say I'm sorry, it wouldn't make a difference. I would still be beat bloody tonight. As my dad pulled me away I heard a noise and looked back and saw Jesse emerge from the building with a horrified look on his face.

I motioned with my fingers for him to go and then held a finger to my lips. His jaw clenched and his hands visibly shook but he did as he was told.

Once we arrived back to the hellhole I had lived in for the past 5 years, Sheila gave me a long list of chores to do. Once I had completed all of them she ordered me to help her in the kitchen. When the guests arrived (my father's friends) Sheila left the kitchen leaving me make dessert and bring out dinner when it was ready to be served.

Whenever we had guests that were not family I was always known as a servant not my father's daughter. I didn't even have the same name; it was changed from Beca to Angela.

They chatted in the living room for a bit while I made a pie as I stared out the window. Jesse appeared in the window and I was scared to death! I almost dropped the pie but I managed to hold on to it.

I heard Sheila about to enter the kitchen and I quickly waved my hand so he would know to duck. "You're still working girl" she sneered "Nasty thing" she said as slapped me across the face then sauntered out.

I grabbed an icepack out of the freezer and held it to my sore cheek. Jesse reappeared in the window as I heard a bell that signaled for me to bring dinner. I gathered the chicken, peas, sweat potatoes, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and rolls onto a tray and brought it out into the dining room without a sound.

"How do you find such good help" the woman asked Sheila as I placed the dishes on the table. "I had to train her myself but the effect if satisfactory". I smiled slightly but inside my head I had already killed her 10 times over.

Sheila nodded so I returned back to the kitchen and opened the window slightly "Jesse!? What the hell are you doing sneaking around my house"! I whispered.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again" He said quietly

"I'll be fine until-". I was cut off by the bell ringing again. "Go to my room, ill be there in a second" I said and watched as he scurried through the garden. I refilled their drinks and then quickly dashed upstairs to meet Jesse.

"Jesse"! I said relieved as I flung myself into his arms. I pulled away too soon. I ran to my closet and found another bag. "Fill it up with anything that could possibly be important" I command then dash back downstairs.

I quickly finish the pie and pop it into the oven. The bell rings. I wash dished. The bell rings. I clear plates. The bell rings. And that is all I think of for the next hour of my life.

Finally dessert is served and Sheila dismisses me until it's time for me to clear the table._ Too bad I won't be there. "_Thank you" I say and walk away until I'm out of sight then I sprint upstairs and lock the door.

I'm astonished at the amount of my belongings that isn't in the room. All that's left is my bed (void of my sheets and comforter), my desk and my chest of drawers. Just then Jesse appears through the window.

"They are about to leave you have to move your car' I say

"Ok let's go". He says pulling my arm towards the window

We sprinted through the garden hand in hand until we made it to the car. I breathed a sigh of relief and settled into the seat letting the memories take over.

Before my father had total custody of me I moved back and forth between both my parents houses. I had always liked my father's house more. Whenever my mother and I made the long drive back to my mother's house in Michigan I would always watch out the window as the house and my father got smaller and smaller until they disappeared entirely.

Later on I spent just the holidays with my mother and like always she would drive to pick me up. This was after my dad had starting hitting me. However I still watched the house disappear.

One Christmas when my mother had come to pick me up I had a broken wrist. I told her that I fell while riding my bike. In reality my father was to blame. Yet I still watch the house vanish as we drove away.

Today when Jesse and I left, I did not look back.

* * *

**There it is you guys didn't get 75 reviews so I had to wait until Tuesday to post it even though I had it done on Sunday night. :(**

**Your question is what should I write about next? I think I'm going to do a Hunger games fanfic about a girl that's going into the Hunger Games from district 10. This was my last chapter sorry! But I will write more stories! I love you guys so much! Xoxo –Bellabear forever!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm backkkkkk! I know you love me. Thank you so much for reading and not letting me stop! I can't make you wait any longer, onto the story!_**

* * *

I open my eyes to find that there was a bag over my head. I start to get worried; did my dad kidnap me? But just then I hear a female's voice say "The Sopranos; Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The Mezzos; Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Cory. And the Altos; Fat Amy, Chloe, Ashley and Beca."

I finally see I'm in a line of girls that had auditioned and must have made it and I'm in a dimly lit room covered in candles. I cringe away from the flame, let's just say that I don't have a good history with fire.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you" The blonde, smiley looking Bella says as she stands in front of me handing me a fancy wine glass.

"Dude no" I say, getting a little freaked out.

"Don't worry, its Moons farm" She says with a slight smirk.

I take a sip and pass it down to the girl next to me. We all were then given scarves.

"I am Allison the head Bella. Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand and repeat after me" She says "I, sing your name," Everyone quite loudly and pretty badly sings their name. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," We all repeat what Allison says "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble Maker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves"

We all repeat what she says, a little uncertainly. "I'm just kidding, that rule was lifted a few years ago" we all sign in relief.

"Good because he's a hunter" Stacie says.

"You call it a dude"? I ask her. She just grins; I begin to wonder why I'm friends with her.

"Anyway" Allison says "We will have practice three days a week for two hours in our practice room in the Bella house. We have enough room for everyone but you don't have to stay there if you don't want to"

Of course I am staying there and so are Chloe, Fat Amy and Stacie, although I'm not all that excited to share a house with my sex-crazed friend.

"The old Bella's and myself were all seniors last year so I will be here in the first couple practices to guide you but after that I will be leaving. But I will also have to appoint a new head Bella and I will be doing this based on how well you can sing. So from the sopranos to the altos sing the chorus of billionaire by Travis McCoy."

All the girls do pretty well and after a moment it is my turn.

I take a deep breath and begin "Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights, A different city every night, oh I swear the world better prepare, For when I'm a billionaire oh ho oh ho, for when I'm a billionaire".

The girls clap and I look down while I blush.

"Well I do believe that we have pour new capitan, well if she will accept. Beca will you be the captian?" Allision asks.

"Um..." I look at the rest of my smiling friends "Ok sure"

It couldnt be that bad could it?

We all then walk to Aca-initiation night. I have just decided that I will just hang back and listen to my I-pod and drink, when a familiar overly excited voice makes me roll my eyes automatically. _Jesse_

"Beca! Beca! Becaw! Becaw!"

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella" He says, slightly slurred.

"Nope" I say shaking my head.

"You're one of those Acapella girls, I'm one of those Acapella boys and we are going to have Acachildren, it's inevitable".

"Wow you're really drunk right now; I don't think your going to remember any of this"

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry" Jesse slurred.

"You ok? You almost fell over there? Can you pass a sorority test right now?

"Yep"

"Can you stand up straight" I ask.

"See how I come right back, and I come right back" He smiled his smile.

"Wow" I rolled my eyes

"Can I get you a drink? I'm going to get you a drink; you need to get to this level" Jesse then left in pursuit of a drink for Beca. _Wow that nerd._

* * *

When he returned he handed me my drink and proceeded to scream "We are the kings of campus" I cringed

"Ok Jesse, you need to go to bed" I say after he tries to convince me to roll down the stairs with him.

"Oh Beca I'm flattered but….."

I cut him off "Shut up nerd, or ill just leave you here"

After I had finally dragged Jesse up a flight of stairs, I pushed him onto the couch. He had only fallen on his face twice so I counted it as a good day. I walked into his mini kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some Aspirin.

**(A/N just because I'm weird I thought I would let you know that im eating chicken right now=)**

I took two and washed them down with the water then proceeded to walk over to Jesse.

"Jesse, here take an Aspirin then you can go to bed"

"NOOOO" he moaned, swatting at the bottle of water effectively spilling the entire bottle on both of Us.

"Jesus Jesse"! I shout, jumping off the couch in shock as the freezing water attacks me.

"Opisie daisy" Jesse giggles. _God he is a crazy drunk_

I strip off my soaked tee shirt and pull on a camisole, without really caring if Jesse saw me, he wouldn't remember it anyway.

After an hour of attempting to get Jesse to take the Aspirin he finally accepts it. I try to drag him onto the pull-out couch but he is too tried to help me and he is too heavy alone. However I try to life him up one more time and it results in him falling on me.

_Oh joy._

"Jesse, get off of me" I groan

"No".

He rolls over so I'm no longer being squished but he wraps his arms around me and pulls me beside him so I'm squished up against his muscular chest.

"Jesse…" I warn

"But Beca your comfortable" he whines

After as much pleading, cursing, threatening, and begging as I can do I finally give up and grab a pillow from nearby and fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up I realize that I am going to be late for Bella's rehearsals. I struggle to pull myself up from under Jesse. It is easier than before because at some point Jesse partly rolled over.

I pull myself off the floor and find that I have a stiff neck from Jesse laying on me. I'm too tired to really get ready so I just pull a sweatshirt over my camisole and I still have on skinny jeans from last night.

I look in the mirror to do my hair and realize that I am wearing Jesse's sweatshirt. _That is what he gets for crushing me _

I tiptoe across the room to keep Jesse from waking up and slowly open the door when I hear Jesse say "You are making me feel cheap".

"Only you Jesse" I say then close the door behind me.

* * *

At rehearsals we decides that I would come up with the mix for Finals, because Allison was sure we would get there. As for Regional's we are going to singing: here's to never growing up by Avril Lavgine.

"Hey Jesse" I call out as I walk in the door

"Hey Becs" He says, he is standing on his head, leaning against the wall, his shirt falling down (or up?) into his face,

"Um" I ask

"I'm practicing for Trebels"

"Ok?"

"Anyway…Can you help me move my stuff to the Bella house" I ask, gesturing to my belongings piled in the corner of the room.

"But Beca" Jesse starts "I thought we were going to be…roommates" he says wiggling his eyebrows and giving me the puppy dog look.

I just roll my eyes "Is that a yes or a no"?

* * *

By the end of the day all of my things are unsuccessfully moved into my new room. Jesse has broken 5 things and I am this far from strangling him with my headphones.

"Ok now that you're all moved in I have a homecoming gift for you" Jesse said

"Please let it be a bottle of wine" I almost beg.

"Nope!" He says too cheerfully "We are watching…Twilight!"

"Leave" I say, pointing to the door.

* * *

**_Ok I freaking love you people! It took me about two hours to write this and my reviews skyrocketed, my favorites went from 15-16 (anything courts) and my follows went from 25-28! (BTW I'm doing my happy dance right now!=)_**

**_Well there is Chapter 9! I m back! I'm going to repeat the question in my authors note: How old are my readers"? I'm….. Wait, why not let you guess? Ok you guys have to guess how old I am. The winners (the people who review my real age) will get a shout out in the next chapter. =) Love you guys (and girls but in my mind girls=guys too (universal term)._**

**_Xoxo –Bellabear _**

**_P.S. I actually love the twilight movies =)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**96 freaking reviews! I want to marry you guys! I would love to hit 100 please!**

**To: Waffles rock, AnaerirA, Guest (the one that said: LOVE YOUR STORY! I'm guessing ur 13, 14, or 15, and Shann.**

**You are correct! I am 15! =)**

* * *

Jesse:

"Treble in Bella territory"! I scream as I walk onto the Bella's front yard.

"Treble in Bella territory"! I hear repeated from each of the Bella's throughout the house.

I walk into the house and get stopped by a redhead which I think is Chloe, one of Beca's friends.

"State your business here, Treble" she says with a suspicious glance.

"I'm just here to see Beca, Chloe" I defend.

Her face transforms into an elated grin "Ok! Right upstairs, third door on the left"

I walk upstairs and knock on Beca's door "Come in Jesse" I open the door to see Beca sprawled out on her bed with her headphones on, working on her mixes.

"How did you know it was me" I ask

She makes a fist and knocks on her wall *bum, bum, ba, da, dum, dum dum da*

"Even your knock screams Jesse" she says with a smile "Oh and how everyone screamed Treble in Bella territory"

"Righttt" I say and jump on the bed next to her. "So watcha working on"

"A mix for finals" she says closing her laptop.

"Hey I want to see that" I say

"Nope sorry Treble" she remarks, putting the laptop away. I pretend to pout and she just rolls her eyes. _God I love her. Wait love? Yea I think I do love her. No I'm sure that I love her. Wow I am in love with Beca Mitchell._

"So" I say "What are you doing for winter break"?

"Jesse, winter break isn't for three months" she says

"Still" I say

"Well I obviously can't stay with my dad"

"What about your mom" I ask. She just nods her head no.

"Oh Bec I didn't know I'm so sorry" I say, while hugging her shoulder

"It's fine, she had cancer so"

"On a happier note do you want to spend Christmas break with me" I ask hopefully

"Um, I don't know Jesse"

"Why not and where else would you go?"

"I could stay with Chloe"

"But you could also stay with me" I remark

"Well what if your family doesn't like me" she stays in a small voice.

I grin, glad that that's all it is "Beca they would love you, you did kinda save my life and my little sister would totally love your amazing scary earspike".

"Oh you have a sister I didn't know"

"Two actually one is 15 and the other is 8" I tell her

"Ok ill come with you" she says kissing me and starting to stand up "But I have Bella's practice now bye Jesse" she says and walks out the door.

* * *

Beca:

Three months passed in no time and it was already time for me to pack for Christmas with Jesse. Almost an entire month with Jesse without Bella's practice and school. _Heaven._

I hear a thump on the window. I get up and peer out and see Jesse with a half packed car, holding a Nerf gun and a Nerf stuck to my window. I open it up half way and pull off the Nerf.

"I'm guessing this is yours" I call down to Jesse.

He grins "Ready"?

"Yea, will you help me with my stuff?"

"Be right up" he says and jogs through the front door.

I hear the signature "Treble in Bella territory"! I smile. It was Chloe's idea. I grab my suitcase and mixing equipment bag, leaving my duffle bag for Jesse to carry. Just then he walks in and grabs the duffle on the bed.

"Ready?" he asks

"Ready" I confirm.

* * *

The car ride from North Carolina to Pennsylvania takes all day but we keep ourselves busy by doing mini riff-off's throughout the day. I beat him 15 to 12. After a couple hours we are close to his house. It is almost 10 O'clock when we finally pull onto Jesse's long driveway.

We take two trips to get all of the bags to the front door. Then Jesse unlocks the door and we pull our stuff inside.

"Mom! Dad! Were here!" Jesse shouts

A middle aged woman with blonde hair walks into the foyer. "Shhh Jesse, you'll wake your little sister" She grins Jesse's grin when she sees me "Ahh Beca so great to see you again"! She exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

"Again?" Jesse asks

"When you were stupid enough to fall out of a car and made me save your ass" I say smiling sweetly at him.

"I like her" a dark haired, tall guy that must be Jesse's dad says.

"Me too" Jesse mutters.

"That's why I'm here" I say, grinning

"Katie come say hi to Beca" Jesse's mom says into an air vent on the wall.

"I want to meet her too" a younger, squeaker voice says

"Penny I thought that you went to bed" Jesse's mother says

"But I wanted to meet Beca" Penny says

"Fine come on down then right up to bed"

"I like it" I say "That is way easier than texting". They laugh at my horrible joke, wow this must really be Jesse's family. I'm disrupter from my thoughts to something wrapped around my leg.

I look down and see a little blonde girl attached to my leg. "Nice to meet you too" I say confused.

"That's Penny" says who must be Jesse's older, younger sister. She pries her off of me.

"I'm Katie" she says with a little wave. Her hair is the same color of Jesse's but long and curly.

"Ok guys let's let them go to bed it's probably been a long day for them" Jesse's mother says.

We make our way upstairs to Jesse's bedroom. There are shelves that cover an entire wall, filled with DVD's. I was expecting a lot of DVD's but this! "There is more movies here than blockbuster" I say exasperated.

Jesse laughs "I can clear out some shelves for you if you want" Jesse offers.

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower" I say grabbing shower supplies out of my bag.

I walk into the bathroom off of Jesse's room, where I'm faced with a problem: it is one of those half bath half showers. I have always hated them ever since I slipped once when I was little at my cousins' house.

Remarkably I make it into the shower with little to no injuries. I even get to wash my hair and wrap myself in a towel before I slip and fall. I fall directly on my back. "SHIT" I scream, instantly covering my mouth (the kids!).

"Beca! Are you alright? Did you fall"? Jesse asks from outside the door.

"Do I sound ok"! I screech. I know I shouldn't snap at him but I'm not in the best mood.

"Do you need me to help you" he asks.

"UM….yea!"

He slowly opens the door and peers in. when he sees that I am sprawled out in the tub he rushes in and grabs my hands and begins to pull me out. "SHI-" I start. He slowly lowers he back into the tub and pushes a towel over the vent in the floor.

Once I'm out of the tub Jesse gets me the clothes I laid out and brings them to me. It takes me almost 10 minutes to change but I do. When I finally open the door Jesse is waiting and picks me up bridal style. "Jesse!" I squeal

He gently sets me down on his bed and grabs his laptop and sets it on his bed. Then he goes to his many shelves of DVDS and tries to decide which one for us to watch.

I am asleep before he can get to the bed.

* * *

**I just love ending my chapters on Beca hating movies =) Anyway I would love to get 100 reviews before I got to bed (just 4 more!) because I won't be able to sleep because I will keep looking at this page until I get 100 (OCD much!).**

**Ok your question is…..Favorite color? I'm weird but my favorite color is silver;)**

**Ok not much else to say…..Love you guys! Xoxo -Bellabear**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I finally got it done! Sometimes I wonder if I know any of you guys in real life. And it's not like I can ask people what school they go to, their friends ect. I guess I'll just have to wonder. Also thanks SOOOOO much for 111 reviews! (Hey 1:11 make a wish?:)**

**I guess I'll tell you a bit about myself to make this longer :) I'm 15 years old and obviously a girl (Bella-Full name= Isabella). I have blonde hair but I am NOT a dumb blonde, I have honor roll every year and I know four languages (English, Latin, Polish, and some Spanish). I;m not trying to brag but it annoys the hell out of me when someone thinks because your blonde your an idiot. Also I'm (I would love to lie to you guys and say I'm taller) 5'3. I am going into 10****th**** grade; a sophomore at (insert name here) High School. **

**I am not telling you people what school I go to there are creeps out there! And if you are a creep/stalker that is reading this- F you. Aren't I charming;) **

**SHOUT OUTS: To my peoples=)**

**Shann:**** Haha wow! I turned 15 two weeks ago (two weeks and 1 day) and I like purple a lot too. **

**Delenahart3:**** No he didn't see her naked she had on a towel, and I really like white! (my toes are painted white right now:)**

**Waffles rock:**** Yea thanks I love ending the chapters on Beca hating movies.**

**Warkitty:**** I absolutely LOVE your name1 I just love the cute with deadly combination (you would NOT want to meet me in public! Jk)**

**Everyone who said that it was good or funny:**** Thanks! :)**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jesse:

When I wake up, I roll over and find there that is no Beca in the bed. I glance at the clock; it reads 10:14 am. Beca never gets up early (I remember that we are still on Beca time). Hmmm I wonder where she is? Then I hear a squeal from downstairs; my little sister.

I climb out of bed, pull on a shirt and walk downstairs. I see my little sister with her face covered in candy and icing running around in circles and Beca sitting on a bar stool with a cup of coffee laughing.

"Morning" Beca says between giggles.

"Morning" I reply as I pick up Penny and swing her around "What are you doing?"

"We were attempting to make a gingerbread house but someone got a little too excited" Beca says while staring pointedly at Penny, Penny giggles "It turns out that you should never mix a little girl, piles of sugar and coffee".

I notice the fallen gram cracker walls; icing smeared everywhere, and gumdrops and other assorted candies all over the place. "Nice experiment?" I ask/say.

In the next few minutes we reassemble the gram cracker house and destroy half of it again by eating it. Just them I hear my parents' door open. _Crap they would kill me!_

"Ok Penny we are going to play a game, it's called whoever can clean the fastest gets the rest of the gingerbread house" I say quickly.

"YAY!" She squeals and grabs a rag and starts cleaning up icing off the counter. I start mopping the floor "Parents" I mutter to Beca, she nods. Then she goes to clean gumdrops off the counter by eating them. "Thanks for the help" I mutter.

By the time my parents make their way downstairs I am helping Penny into a bath, their coffee is being made and the kitchen is spotless and Beca is sitting on a bar stool drinking coffee.

"Beca?!" my mother asks astonished "Did you do all of this yourself".

She just smiles while squinting her eyes evilly at me. _That evil earspiked girl!_

Beca:

After breakfast we all decide to go to the mall for some Christmas shopping. We break off into three groups: Jesse & his dad, Penny & Jesse's mom, and Katie and I.

First we go and get lattes from Starbucks. I am a little hesitant because last time I got coffee, well….we all know what happened.

We get the coffee and two cake pops (birthday cake for Katie and chocolate for me) and sit at a nearby table. I ask her about her friends, boyfriends and other stuff. She tells me an embarrassing story about Jesse wearing a red superman cape until fourth grade. Well that IS interesting…I'm totally using that against him.

We decide to go over to a kids store to get Penny something. Katie ends up getting her a paint set and I get her the matching easel. As we check out I notice the key aspect of Katie's story: a red Superman cape.

After we checkout we find our way to Abercrombie and Bath and Body Works. I see her eyes grow large at the sight of all of the things she wants.

"You have to act surprised" I say to Katie

"What?" she asks

I hand her a fifty dollar bill. "Thank you so much!" she squeals and pulls me into Abercrombie and then to Bath and Body Works.

When we finally emerge from the extreme overload of perfumes Katie has purchased 10 scented hand sanitizers, 3 bottles of scented lotion, 5 different perfumes, a pair of skinny jeans, and a matching top, an I-phone case, and a pack of wintergreen gum.

I slowly take the bag from her and hold a finger to my lips. She grins. Then we stop by a music store. I look around a bit but there isn't a lot that Jesse would want. But then I see the Breakfast Club; our movie.

I purchase the movie-the extended version and the soundtrack. Then we go sit in Brookstone in one of the cool massage chairs.

I still need something else; I'm sure I'll find something by Christmas. He does really like my singing so maybe I could make him a mix of his favorite songs. I decide to do that but I still have to get something for his parents.

"Hey Katie, what would your mom or dad like?" I ask her.

"I don't know, maybe a getaway or something or maybe a trip to visit family" she replies

"That's good" I say "I could use that…..who would they want to visit though?"

"My moms' sister, they live in New York"

"Ok I'll do that, thanks" I say.

I go online on my phone and look up round trip prices, they only about $100 each. So far I have Jesse's parents present (almost), Penny's present, Katie's, and I have half of Jesse's. I think I'm good.

Jesse:

We have been at the mall for over an hour. My dad is currently trying to negotiate a price for a diamond necklace for my mother. Maybe I could get Beca a black diamond? No.

I go look at charm bracelet displays. I don't think this would be a good idea until I see music charms. Yes! I'm about to check out when I notice a little silver heart charm. It comes with a necklace with a key on it which unlocks the charm. No doubt just a way to get you to spend more money but it's a good idea all the same.

Once it's open I look inside. There is a little place to put in a picture in and little cursive black writing that says: _I love you_. It's perfect. But I decide that I won't give her the necklace until later on.

Once were all checked out we meet up with Penny and my mom in the toy store. Penny is arguing with my mom that even though she already is getting two Barbie's, she needs this other one because the ones that she was already getting were her family and that she couldn't separate them.

I smirk, wishing that I was 8 again. "I'll get that one for you Penny, if you give it to Beca as a present" I reason.

"OK!" she shrieks

"This is my idea" I tell her "How about we make this one a Beca lookalike"?

"Yes!" she shrieks again

We spend the next half an hour picking out clothes that Beca would wear (all dark colors) and tiny black converse. Beca will love this!

After we checked out we began to walk towards the food court. I start to text Beca to meet us there but I see her and Katie looking like their passed out in Brookstone. Instead I text her **Look behind you** from *67 so she wouldn't know that it was me

I position myself behind her chair, my face plastered with a huge grin. She receives the message and reads it then she wildly turns around but calms down when she sees that it's me.

"Boo" I say, even though it's a little late

"Shut up nerd, you scared me" she says exasperated

"I'm not impressed, Mitchell" I say with a grin "Your losing badass points".

She just rolls her eyes. _God I love her._

* * *

**Whoop! There it is! (- Fat Amy quote!). You question is…summer or winter? I personally like winter better. I grew up it a cold place and I miss the snow. Sorry to all you summer lovers! **

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok sad chapter coming up! I have to admit I got help from the story Abused. It's a Gallagher girl's fanfiction and it's so sad and beautiful and it's everything. It's so amazing it will change your life, please read it.**

When we get home from the mall Jesse's mother pulls out a big box full of bows, ribbons, wrapping paper, bags and boxes. _Wow._ We all grab something (I get a medium-sized box for Katie gift) and run to a place where we could wrap in secret.

I end up in the dining room. First I put in her skinny jeans and top, then I pile in all of her Bath and Body Works purchases and add in the phone case and gum on top. I put on the lid and add on a message:

To: Katie

Remember, act surprised

-Beca

I smile and bring the box over to the huge Christmas tree planted in the living room. I slide in under just as Katie comes to put her present for her parents: A fancy frame.

We wrap our present to Penny together. Then I go upstairs to find a computer to print out the plane tickets for Jesse's parents. I find Jesse in the room, hunched over something that he saw wrapping.

I am already inside put I knock on the now open door twice. Jesse turns around and seeing that it is me at the door he literally throws himself in front of what he was working on. I raise my eyebrow. He turns and shoves whatever it was into a drawer and locks it.

"Wow" I say "Secretive much?"

"It's Christmas I can be secretive if I want to" he says with his trademark grin.

I inspect him with pretend narrow suspicious eyes. Then I cross over to the computer and start looking up the tickets.

"Planning on skipping out, Mitchell?" he asks with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Yea I have to visit my secret boyfriend" I say with a grin.

"Like you could find anyone better than me" he says jokingly

"I'm looking up plane tickets for your parents for a present"

"Really? That's pretty good and you get them out of the house" he says

"Mhm there to visit your aunt; at least that's what Katie said"

I click print and then slid the tickets into a Christmas envelop.

Later I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, pressed up against Jesse, watching a movie (that's new, note the sarcasm). I start to nod off but Jesse keeps waking me up. This is the first movie I have stayed awake for (notice I said stay awake not pay attention).

Once the movie is over Jesse starts flipping through channels. His mother tells him to stop when he gets to the news. At first it is just boring weather and some bear that climbed a tree (Woopedy do).

But then a new story comes on. It's about a teacher at…Barden University. I'm stunned. The news lady talks on. "The teacher was arrested for abuse towards his daughter, whose name has not been released".

"The daughter is currently away right now" the news lady continues "This was brought to our attention by friends of hers Chloe Beagle and Stacie Conrad." My heart swells at the thought of my amazing friends

"However" the news lady starts "The teacher escaped from police custody and stole a gun" a video is shown of my dad breaking away from the cops holding him, grabbing a gun and running away shouting "I'm going to kill my b***h of a daughter!"

I go rigged and Jesse puts his arm around me, holding me close. "The daughter is trying to be found so she can be giving security measures to keep her safe from harm. Next up at11."

"Now that is just horrible" Jesse's mother says and she makes dinner. "Excuse me" I manage to say and rush upstairs to Jesse's room.

I know that Jesse is rushing after me so I run faster. I just need to be alone right now. I enter his room and spot the window. I slide out it onto the roof and slide over on the slanted to I'm out of sight from the window.

Then I cry.

A few minutes later I hear Jesse calling my name. I try to stifle my sobs but I can tell that Jesse can hear me. I spot a tree house just a little bit off the roof. I slide down until I'm almost in the gutter.

Then I jump

I grab onto the branch that's closest to me and pull myself up. Then I carefully crawl along the branch until I pull myself into the small wooden tree house hidden in a mess of leaves and branches.

It's really dusty in here so I grab a small broom from the corner and push the dust out of the small rickety room. I pull open small shutters which now leak in evening light. I can finally get a good look around.

There is one wall filled with movie posters. There is also a small table and an old beanbag chair. A bin of Hot Wheels inhabit the corner and a track for then spirals down the tree. I can imagine Jesse running around here as a child; the thought makes me feel a little bit better.

Jesse:

Where the hell did she go! Only she would be able to hide so well because of her smallness. I get its hard seeing her dad say that to her. Then another thought hits me; he said the he was going to kill Beca. Did he really mean it? I think that he did.

Now I really have to find her.

I've already searched through the entire house so she must had left. I walk out front, surveying the roof; I used to climb out there when I was upset. She isn't anywhere in sight.

Ok be Beca. I am in Jesse's room Jesse is coming. I could hide or climb out the window. Before I had thought she has hidden. But now I don't believe that that is the case.

Ok she went out the window in the second floor. You can't get down from there unless you use one of the two trees. There is one in the front yard and one in the back; they are both about equal distance from my room.

I try the front one first. There aren't any foot prints. I look around back none there either but something catches my eye. The evening light is reflecting off a very small metal spike.

At first I think that it's a nail. There are plenty of nails sticking out of my old tree house but this looks different. My old tree house! That's where she must be! And the weird metal must be her ear spike! Unless she went down the chimney like Santa.

I brush away the vines growing down the trunk of the tree and start my climb up the old rope ladder that easily held my weight as a young boy but now…. Not so much.

I feel the rope ladder start to give way, so I quickly pull myself up and cling on to the highest branch I can reach. Then I swing my legs up and around the tree branch and pulled myself into a crawling position. I hesitantly stand up and walk down the largest branch that supports my childhood tree house.

"Beca?" I call

Through the dimly lit canopy I can make out Beca's form sitting in my old bean bag chair. I smile so many memories from that one piece of furniture. I find my way into the tree house and see her small form curled into a ball.

I go to her, and pull her onto my lap and hold her tight. "It's alright baby" I say softly "Your fine, I'm fine everything is fine".

She sniffs and brushes her cheeks to rid herself of tears. "How the hell is everything fine?" she asks quietly "My father who is supposed to protect me most and call me sweetie and give me embarrassing hugs, and spoil me and ruffle my hair" she chokes back a sob and smiles without humor "He killed my mother" she says quiet as I've ever heard anyone say before.

I look at her and pull her closer to me "He used to hurt her, then she left then he hurt me and I was late coming home from a friend's house when my mom was coming to bring me back home. And I was late and they got into a fight and" ….she breathes a shake breath.

"Maybe she never knew, but now I'm so sure that she did know" her eyes are streaming tears now "But she never did anything….she didn't do a damn thing and now she's dead and I'm…..I'm broken"

"What is this? What kind of demented, messed up life am I living" she cried.

And then she passed out in my arms. I slipped the key necklace over her head. I really do love her.

**Sorry but no question today, I have to pass on a message to you guys so please share this everywhere you can and really commit to it. -Bellabear**

**_Be yourself, because everyone else is taken. -Oscar Wilde_**

**And, god. I know what you're thinking. **

**Cheesiest quote ever. EVER. **

**And I know it is. I know it is. **

**But...it's true. It's so freaking true. **

**I've spent my whole life, **_**my whole entire life**_**, trying to fit in. I've been trying to be what's socially acceptable, so that the 'popular' people would like me. I've been faking smiles and laughs and going to events that I really didn't wanna go to that much.**

**And for a while, I was content. People liked me, I didn't have a bad reputation. **

**But then...one day it kinda all just hit me, you know? One day when my friend (who I write this story for) came to my house asking to crash, all banged up...I just started thinking as she slept in my bed. One day, I'm going to die. It might be someday soon – it might be someday in the distant future. And on my last day on Earth, I don't want to be thinking, "I've spent all my life being somebody that wasn't me." **

**And it scared the crap out of me. It really, really did. And suddenly, I didn't want to be who I was anymore. I didn't care if people liked me. It only mattered if I was being true to myself. Because as selfish as this sounds, it kind of all comes back down to yourself – you live for yourself, not for your friends, or your family, or anybody. Everybody has their own life that they need to accomplish something in – their own, and nobody else's. **

**So please.**

**Please go be yourself. Go live your weird, beautiful, spontaneous, boring, hilarious, dirty, goody-goody, nerdy, wild life. **

**Whoever you are, go be you. Please? Because no matter what people think of you now...does it even matter? If they don't like who you truly are, kindly tell them to **_**bleep**_** off and get on with your life.**

**And I'm sorry for my rant, and if you read through it, thank you so, so much. Because us, the kids of the world...we need to live for the ones who don't have a chance to, okay? Who are being abused or have a disease, or are already gone.**

**Because all of us are alive, but not all of us live. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my people! this chapter is sad and so was the last but trust me it will get happier!**

Beca:

I wake up in Jesse's room with his strong arms wrapped around me. I want to go back to my dream world where everything is happy and my life was the same as Jesse's.

Where instead of dark clothing and layer after layer of eyeliner I would wear colorful clothes and wear pink lipstick. Where bracelets ringed my arms instead of bruises and right now I would be worrying about what I would get my parents for Christmas instead of if I would live through Christmas.

I feel silent tears streaming down my face and bury my head in my pillow. The movement causes Jesse to stir and sit up. I close my eyes, pretending to still be asleep. He believes that I am asleep and makes him way into the bathroom. I hear the shower start.

At least I finally have some alone time. I internally hit myself for being so weak. Unknowingly I pull up more walls around me closing off my heart to anyone.

* * *

Jesse: I wake up and glance at the clock; its only 9:18 then I check on Beca. I can't see her face but I know that she's been crying. Once I'm certain that she won't wake up for a while I make my way to the shower.

As the hot water flows down on me, I think about Beca. How much is wrong with her life but still how good she is, despite her circumstances. Still without even seeing her face I know that her walls have duplicated, just when I had almost broken through all of them. Yet I still put a smile on my face a go downstairs to make all of us pancakes.

* * *

I rise once Jesse leaves the room, muttering something about if his mother bought syrup or not. I put the pieces together and figure out that he must be making pancakes and that he won't be in here for a while.

I collect my shower supplies and a change of clothes and make my way into the bathroom. I don't trust myself to take a shower so instead I fill the tub to take a bath. I remove my clothes then ontice that I am wearing a necklace. I take it off and peer down at it. It is a small key that must be from Jesse; its beautiful.

I take two deep breathes to calm myself and lower myself into the warm water.

Most of the cuts have scabbed over but the few that haven't leak blood into the water. I decide just to clean all of my injuries then fill the tub with new water. I do so and feel a little bit more normal. And to feel even more normal I sing. Come on everyone sings in the shower (or bath).

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made 

_Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

The song couldn't be more true. And even more walls are constructed.

* * *

Jesse:

I walk slowly upstairs with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee for Beca. Despite her preference for dark clothes and makeup she likes her coffee as far from black as possible.

I notice that she isn't in bed anymore and that my bathroom door is closed, but I don't hear the shower running, she must be taking a bath.

I set the food down on my desk just as I hear Beca start to sing Demons by Imagine Dragons. I sigh, her voice is beautiful yet I know that she is hurting. I set up my laptop with the breakfast club in it and set her breakfast next to it.

I know that she won't be out for a while so I go to Penny's room and help her with her gift for Beca. We dye the Barbie's bleach blonde hair to Beca's dark brown. Then with a black Ultra Fine sharpie I draw on her eyeliner and trace over the Barbie's blonde lashes too.

I look at the doll. It's almost perfect. I take the sharpie again but I use the thick side and draw in Beca's earrings. Then I have a stroke of genius. I take a staple and bend it into a very convincing earspike and stab it through the dolls ear. _Perfect._

I hand it to Penny who sets the mini Beca into a decorative bag. And goes it put it under the tree. I go back into my room and see Beca sitting on my bed, drinking her coffee and watching the Breakfast club.

I wrap my arms around her from behind and whisper "Morning beautiful". I feel her stiffen. Of course she is going to reject any help from anyone.

"Morning" she mutters.

"Becs, you have to let me in" I persuade.

She doesn't say anything for a moment "Thanks for the food" she finally says.

"No problem" I say trying to kiss her but she turns slightly so I end up kissing her cheek. I sigh internally.

_This is going to be hard._

* * *

**Whoop there it is! I just realized this: if you go to manage stories (if you have written a story)and you can see how many people have read your story! this sotry has gotten over 8,000 views. And then it hit me. 8,000 people have read this story that I have written in my little blue bedroom. It's so freaking amazing. So thank you everyone of you 8,000 viewers for reading my story.**

**Today you get a quote and a question because of how pumped I feel!**

**Here is your a quote. It's off of: JustLikeBrookeDavis's profile and I really like it.**

**"When you stop fighting, you stop living. So find your fight. Then fight like hell till you battle has won."**

**Love you guys so much! -Bellabear**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Heyyy! Yesterday was Ann Kendrick's birthday! (The 9_****_th_****_)Happy Birthday to her!Ann is a character in this chapter! And it's weird because she talks to herself…. Anyway here is your update! _**

_Beca:_

Today is Christmas Eve. Jesse's family is really big on festivities so his mom was making a big dinner tonight and his dads' brother and wife and their kids were coming over, so I can't be all doom and gloom (as Jesse put it). I need them to like me.

I am currently changing into something a little different since its Christmas Eve: a green tank top with a bright red knit sweater over it, as well as long skinny jeans and I even curl my hair and leave it down.

But I do keep in my earrings and put on a little eye makeup. Even though my walls are sky high, today I decide that I am going to be cheery today. I put my makeup into my bag then walk out into Jesse's room.

Its 9:56 and he is still asleep. I gently kneel over him and put my face right in front of his. "Jesse" I say in a singsong voice. His eyes flutter open "Gahh!" he shouts and falls out of the bed. I roll on the bed laughing.

"Oh I'm going to get you for this" he says, climbing up off the floor and launching himself towards me.

"Ahh!" I shout and quickly roll off the other side of the bed and sprint out the door. He follows quickly behind me.

I run to the opposite side of the living room table faking left then try to run upstairs but I'm caught by Jesse, who pulls me into him arms and carries me bridal style back to his room. Our faces become painfully close to each others.

Instead of coughing awkwardly and moving my face away, I reach up slightly and pull my lips to his. My eyes flutter shut and even though all of this is a little forced, my walls fall down.

We break away when air becomes necessary. I nuzzle my head under his chin as he continues to walk up to his room after kissing my forehead. He sets me on his bed.

"Ok before my family gets all busy I want to watch a movie" he says grinning ear to ear, confident that he had broken down all my walls. _Shocker. _

"Fine, but this is part of your Christmas present" I groan.

We end up watching Home Alone- the Christmas one. I have to admit it's pretty good and I like that kid he is pretty smart. Even though I like it I groan and protest until it's over and Jesse tells me facts.

We hear the smoke alarm beeping downstairs. Jesse launches himself off the bed and grabs a fire extinguisher from a cabinet near his bed as if he were just waiting for something like this to happen. "Stay here" he says as he sprints down the stairs.

"Yea right" I mutter to myself and run after him.

We emerge to a sight of Jesse's mother opening a window and fanning a small and rapidly growing flame sitting on I think what used to be fish.

"Not again!" Jesse groans then goes into action. He sprays down the stove with the fire extinguisher then opens a few more windows. I run to the front door and open and close it quickly fanning out the smoke.

"Mom I thought we went over this" Jesse begins "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't cook anything more than frozen stuff".

"I know but come on it is Christmas Eve!" she protests "We can't just eat frozen food".

"Ok ill help you" Jesse relents

"I'll go get some candles" Says Jesse's mom.

Once she leaves in pursuit of candles Jesse disposes of the burnt remains of the fish "She can't cook to save her life well except for her famous pies" he says to me. I hold back a laugh as Jesse's mom enters the room with some candles and a lighter.

"Ok then what are we going to make" she asks as she lights the scented candles.

"Um…" Jesse says looking confused

"Aww Jesse" I say "You look like my little cousin when he can't figure out how I got his nose".

He sticks out his tongue at me and I grin at him.

"I know how to cook a few things" I offer.

"Like what" Jesse mom asks.

"I know how to make a pretty good clam chowder" I say

"That would be wonderful!" Jesse's mother exclaims "What do you need to make it?"

I look through the notes in my phone until I find the recipe. I rattle off each of the ingredients to Jesse's mom who scribbles them down onto a piece of paper. "I'll be back soon!" she says as she leaves.

"So" I say to Jesse as I step closer to him "What do u want to do?"

"I think I have an idea" he says, stepping even closer.

Our lips had just touched when the doorbell rings and the door slams open. We stumble away from each other as two 10 year old identical boys sprint into the room.

"Whoa Chris, Jason bad timing" he says to the little boys.

"Where are the pies?" they say frantically as they survey the counters in pursuit of pie.

"They are hidden away from clones like you" Jesse says jokingly

An older couple follows a guy about a year or so younger than us into the living room. Jesse immediately goes over to greet them. "Hey Nicky" he says while doing some weird handshake with him.

"Wow" I say

"Wow indeed" the person who must be Nicky says "I'm Nick, but you can call me, anytime" he says while taking my hand and kissing it.

I raise my eyes at Jesse "Sorry she's taken" Jesse says pulling me closer to him.

"Jealous much?" I ask

"Yes' he says plainly.

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Greg this is Beca" he says

"Hi, nice to meet you" I say

"Hello" the woman says stiffly and goes to sit down.

"What's her problem?" I ask Jesse

"Well….she doesn't really like you" Jesse says quickly "Hey Nicky!" he calls and walks over to him.

_Awesome._ I look down (only a little bit, remember I am short) at the 10 years olds. "Hi" I say "I'm Beca"

"I'm Chris, that's Jason" one of the little blonde boys says "What are those?" the other says, pointing to my ear.

"Oh those are my earring" I explain

"I know that, mommy has some, but why are there so many?" he asks

"I think they look nice" I say smiling

"I do too but mommy says that it means people are mean" he whispers.

"Don't worry I'm not mean" I say forcing a smile. Then they run off and I got find Jesse.

I look up as Jesse's mom opens the front door "You're here!" she says and hugs her sister in law. "Sorry I'm late but I had to run to the grocery store to pick up some food Beca needed to make dinner for us!" she exclaims "She's amazing".

I glow on the inside from the compliment but it's all taken away when Jesse's aunt Sarah says "She made you go to the store for her! And did you see all of her makeup and all those earrings!"

She catches me looking at her out of the corner of her eye. I flash a sarcastic smile at her. She looks offended like I was the one who did something wrong. "She was not raised right!" she whispers to her sister in law. _Got that right bitch._

They finally make there was out of the kitchen, while Jesse's mother debates that I am great "Beca, honey the things you need and in the bags" she calls over her shoulder.

I sigh and get started. As I slice up bacon and de-shell clams I look at the scene in front of me. Jesse, Nicky and the boys are playing on the ground, Jesse's dad and uncle are playing air hockey and the women are chatting finally about something other than me. I don't belong here.

It's like I'm at home again, serving food for my family as I am excluded. A tear falls out ofone of my eyes and I brush it away quickly. But of course Jesse notices.

"Bec are you ok?" he asks while hugging me from behind.

"Fine why would you think that I'm not?" I ask, faking confusion

"I say you crying"

"I am chopping onions" I say gesturing to the onions I was now slicing away at with anger.

"You look lonely too" he points out.

"I'm fine, go have fun" I say. He doesn't say anything but he sits down on a bar stool and it doesn't look like he is planning on leaving.

"Soooo" he says "what did you get me?"

_Crap! I didn't finish his gift! I wrote down the mix of all Jesse's favorite songs but I still haven't recorded it!_ "Not telling" I say jokingly when really I'm freaking out. I pull out a big pot and add in all the ingredients and turn the stove to 8. "Food will be ready soon!" I call out.

"Interrupt much?" Sarah says "Oh Jesse, dear remember Olivia? She is throwing a Christmas party tonight and you and Nicky should go!" she exclaims.

"Sure Beca you want to go?" Jesse asks me.

"She has to finish making dinner" Sarah quickly says.

"Oh Jesse I would love to go" I say looking pointedly at Sarah "Would you be a dear and finish this for me Sarah?" I ask her "Just turn it down to low in 20 min" I explain with a fake smile.

Jesse tries to hold in a laugh at my peppy-ness but ends up snorting. Everyone looks at him. I go upstairs to change into something else. I take off my Christmas top and coat and pull on a black tube top but leave on my skinny jeans. I fix my makeup and put in long dangly earrings.

I walk back downstairs. Most of them are acting natural but Sarah is seething. I flash a grin at her and walk next to Jesse "Ready?" he asks me, I nod and we are off.

It only takes a few minutes to get there "Who is this Olivia chick anyway?" I ask.

"Well she is a friend of Nicky's and well she's a bitch, but she throws amazing parties." He tells me. "Sounds reassuring" I say.

The party has already been going over from hours by the looks of it. People are passed out in the yard with red solo cups strewn across the lawn and someone hanging out of the front window. "Nice party" I comment.

The second I walk in front door I detach myself from Jessie and head through the large room, equipped with a stage and a disco ball to where there is alcohol. By the time Jessie finds me, I've already downed 2 shots. "Damn girl" Jesse comments.

"Jesse!" someone squeals from behind me. I turn to the mystery person to see a tall blonde girl wearing a dark red sparkly dress than only went just past her butt.

"Hey" Jesse says trying hard to look happy but is failing miserably. She pulls him into a hug.

"And who is this?" she asks happily, turning to me. _Hmm she doesn't seem so bad._

"This is Beca, my girlfriend" Jesse explains.

"Oh hi Beca, I'm Olivia" she says extending her hand.

I reach out and shake it. "Hi" I say.

"Can I please steal Jesse for a dance?" she asks

"Sure" I say, downing another shot.

As Olivia drags him away he gets out "Don't have too many of those!"

I stand there waiting and watching Olivia grind on Jesse. I turn and come face to face with a short redhead who reminds me of Chloe, except for her straight hair.

"Hi, I'm Ann" she starts but never seems to stop "You must be Beca, Jesse's girlfriend! I'm his friend from high school. He has told me all about you! You're really pretty too! Wow is that Jesse dancing with Olivia? Wow she's such a slut even though she may seem nice. You might want to keep an eye on Jesse tonight".

"You talk a lot" I point out.

"I know but I had so much to say! And I was really excited to meet you!" she says

"Olivia seemed nice" I say

"It's part of her act"

_Awesome._ I grab another shot and hand Anna one. And down it, this is my fourth. I'm starting to feel better. I glance back to find Jesse, noticing that the song has ended but can't find him.

I already know what is about to happen.

**_There it is! Oh yay I just thought of a question! What is your sign? Mine is Cancer. Not much else to write. Love you guys so much! -Bellabear_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this is short but the other one was long so It kinda evens itself out. Love you guys!**

Jesse:

I had really hoped that Beca would play the jealous girlfriend card but of course not. As I am whisked away by Olivia I shout to Beca "Don't have too many of those!" Olivia starts grinding against me. I look up to shoot Beca an apology look to see that she is talking with Ann!

"Hey Ann!" I shout

She grins and waves while Beca gets another drink.

"Jesse why are you with her?" Olivia

"Because I like her a lot" I say. It's not a lie but I don't want her telling Beca that yet.

"I just don't really think that she's your type, that's all" Olivia lies "Can I show you something upstairs, it's a new painting I painted".

She had been painting for the last few years, "Sure" I say, anything to stop the dancing.

She leads me up a very dimly lit hallway into her gallery (her parents are crazy rich). We look at her walls and walls of paintings, and I have to admit they are beautiful.

As I gaze at a nighttime sky painting as the lights turn off and she throws herself at me, knocking me off my feet and straddles me, her lips conquering mine. I try to push her off by putting my arms on her stomach to push her off but even though she is skinny but densely packed! The light turns on and I see Beca out of the corner of my eyes looking heartbroken. _This won't end well._

* * *

Beca: (before all that happens)

I lost Jesse and I really should be finding him but I need to record my mix for him. I find my way upstairs and open a random door. It's a guest bedroom. I sit down take out my phone and record the songs and the music; I'll run them together when I'm reunited with my faithful laptop.

I exit the room and look for the bathroom. I open one room to find it dark in there. I feel around the wall until I find a light switch. I flip it on and immediately wish I hadn't.

Jesse is lying on the floor with his hands on Olivia and she is straddling him and their making out. Olivia says "Jesse! I have a boyfriend! And you have a girlfriends!" and flings herself off of him then she approaches me.

"Beca I'm so sorry, it's not what it looked like Jesse attacked me, I would never…" she says then erupts into fake tears. I glance at Jesse. He is shaking his head back and forth.

My fist somehow finds her face and she's out cold. "Bitch" I spit out. Jesse approaches me, hands raised "Beca baby she attacked me I swear I would never do anything to hurt you please baby please forgive me".

I take a moment to decide whether I should believe him or not. I think he is telling the truth. "Ok" I utter. He pulls me into him arms and I kick his foot, hard.

"GAHH" he shouts, letting go of me and holding his injured foot "What was that for!" he asks.

"For not being stronger!" I say, while holding in laughter.

"Let's go, we all have to be in bed for Santa to come!" Jesse exclaims

We are on our way out when I spot a Christmas card lying open saying: _I hope your Christmas is as special as you! _ I snatch a pen off a desk and cross out special and scribble in bitchy. Now it reads: _I hope your Christmas is as bitchy as you! Love Beca._

_"_Now that's a memorable Christmas card" Jesse points out

"Shut up" I say and walk out.

Jesse:

I follow her out like a lost puppy "Merry Christmas!" I mutter. (Sarcastically)

**This story has gotten 8,800 views! Wow I freaking love you guys! Most of the people are from the US or the UK or Canada or Australia. But there are 92 people from the Philippines, 50 from Greece, 38 from Malaysia, 34 from Indonesia, Brazil and Singapore, 32 from New Zealand, 31 from the Netherlands, 29 from Venezuela, 26 from India, 20 from Germany, 19 from France, 10 from Sweden, 8 from Belgium (anyone want to send me chocolate?), 6 from Spain, 4 from Serbia, 4 from Ireland, 3 from Japan, 3 from Poland(I'm polish!), 2 from Croatia, 1 from Finland and 1 from Portugal.**

**Wow that took FOREVER to write! But thank you guys from different corners of the world for reading! Xoxo love you guys -Bellabear**


	17. Chapter 17

**I haven't had much inspiration lately so short chapter. oh and the last two chapters I have forgotten to give credit to AlexaPribs15. Sorry! and i'm going to use your other one soon.**

**But thanks for all the views and reviews and favorites and follows!**

* * *

Beca:

I'm woken up at 4am (really 9am, but Hey were on Beca time) by my movie-loving weirdo. "Jesse" I groan "It's like four in the morning!"

"Its 9 o'clock" he states "And my parents are already holding Penny back from her presents, we have to move!"

He pulls me by my feet as I try unsuccessfully to hold on to the bed. I finally feel the pull stop and I curl up in a ball. I feel the bed disappear and I open one eye. Jesse is carrying me downstairs to the Christmas tree.

Good thing I finished his present yesterday. I even added a special ending: I said I love you and I really do love him. It's a big step and I made it first but I feel ok with it.

All I am wearing is shortly shorts and a tank top and of course my necklace, I haven't taken it off since Jesse gave it to me except to shower. He plops me down on the sofa as I hear a squeal and the pitter-patter of Penny's little feet run down the stairs. Katie follows her.

"Morning" I croak out.

Penny immediately tears into the first few presents labeled: From Santa. We all smile and she squeals and giggles at her build a bears and new Barbie's.

"Beca I have a present for you!" she says in a sing-song voice.

"Ok" I say, as she hands me a small box that looks like was wrapped by a monkey. "I wrapped it myself" she declares proudly.

I tear it open to see a Barbie doll dressed in a plaid shirt, identical to mine and skinny jeans. It's hair has been dyed the same color as mine and it has the identical earrings and dark makeup drawn in with sharpie.

I feel my face pull up into a grin and I glance at everyone around me to see that their smile matches mine. "Oh my god, Penny this is amazing" I say and hug her "Thank you so much".

"And thank you too" I say to Jesse. "How did you know it was me that helped her?" he asks. "The idea" I say, he just grins his grin and I feel myself fall for him even more.

After a few more presents I find my gift to Jesse's parents and give it to them. They read the label aloud "From Beca & Jesse" then they tear into it. I look at Jesse who has come to stand by my side. I give him a questioning look and he hands me a one hundred dollar bill. I pocket it then face his parents while grinning.

"Beca, Jesse! This is perfect and I haven't seen my sister in months! Thank you guys so much".

We go sit back down on the love seat as Katie looks through her box of things I got her "Thanks Beca!" she exclaims, pretending to be surprised. I grin back at her.

I look back at Jesse and he is holding a little silver box. "Jesse" I groan, knowing that he spent way too much money. "Beca" he repeats in the same tone, mocking me. He hands me the box. I glare at him and untie the little purple ribbon.

I peer inside. There is a small silver charm bracelet with musical charm symbols on it and even a heart locket. I look up at him, he is grinning like crazy. "Jesse" I say and pull my arms around my neck and catch him in a kiss but pull away after I remember there are children in the room.

"Jesse and Beca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in the baby carriage!" Penny shouts out. I roll my eyes but smile at her. I grab the bag with Jesse's gift in it and hand it to him. He looks inside and freaks out when he sees the movie and soundtrack.

"What's this?" he asks, looking at the CD. "It's all your favorite songs, sung by me" I say, somewhat embarrassed at that's all I got him. "Bec it's great" he says, kissing me full on the mouth not caring about Penny.

We break away after Jesse's dad clears his throat. I blush profusely. "You can finish up here and I'll go take a shower" I say then rush out before Jesse can convince me to sing or something.

I step into his bathroom and strip off my clothes. I unhook my necklace and set it on the counter next to my bracelet with the heart necklace. Wait a minute. I pick up the key and put it in the lock on the locket. It fits. I turn it and see a picture of Jesse and me kissing. I glance at the other side it reads" I love you. Don't you ever forget about me.

I grin so wide it hurts. I'll have to wait and let my track speak for me.

* * *

Yep not much to say. oh but please PM me some ideas I am running low on them! please help! ill say that you helped me. thanks! Here is your quote: Life always offers you a second chance. It's called tomorrow.

Love you guys ! xoxxoxoxoxoxo Bellabear


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my peoples! sorry its been a while but its been a crazy week: my friends birthday, school about to start, a back to school party, schedule pickup, GAHHHH everything. I may try to finish up the story before school, but if I don't I'll just have to update less often. Anyway thanks for everything I love you guys, (belly roll) ONTO THE STORY!**

**Beca:**

I'm woken up at 4am (really 9am, but Hey were on Beca time) by my movie-loving weirdo. "Jesse" I groan "It's like four in the morning!"

"Its 9 o'clock" he states "And my parents are already holding Penny back from her presents, we have to move!"

He pulls me by my feet as I try unsuccessfully to hold on to the bed. I finally feel the pull stop and I curl up in a ball. I feel the bed disappear and I open one eye. Jesse is carrying me downstairs to the Christmas tree.

Good thing I finished his present yesterday. I even added a special ending: I said I love you and I really do love him. It's a big step and I made it first but I feel ok with it, even though I'm still shaking.

All I am wearing is shortly shorts and a tank top and of course my necklace, I haven't taken it off since Jesse gave it to me except to shower. He plops me down on the sofa as I hear a squeal and the pitter-patter of Penny's little feet run down the stairs. Katie follows her.

"Morning" I croak out.

Penny immediately tears into the first few presents labeled: From Santa. We all smile and she squeals and giggles at her build a bears and new Barbie's.

"Beca I have a present for you!" she says in a sing-song voice.

"Ok" I say, as she hands me a small box that looks like was wrapped by a monkey. "I wrapped it myself" she declares proudly.

I tear it open to see a Barbie doll dressed in a plaid shirt, identical to mine and skinny jeans. It's hair has been dyed the same color as mine and it has the identical earrings and dark makeup drawn in with sharpie.

I feel my face pull up into a grin and I glance at everyone around me to see that their smile matches mine. "Oh my god, Penny this is so cool" I say and hug her "Thank you so much".

"And thank you too" I say to Jesse. "How did you know it was me that helped her?" he asks. "The idea" I say, he just grins his grin and I feel myself fall for him even more.

After a few more presents I find my gift to Jesse's parents and give it to them. They read the label aloud "From Beca & Jesse" then they tear into it. I look at Jesse who has come to stand by my side. I give him a questioning look and he hands me a one hundred dollar bill. I pocket it then face his parents while grinning.

"Beca, Jesse! This is perfect and I haven't seen my sister in months! Thank you guys so much".

We go sit back down on the love seat as Katie looks through her box of things I got her "Thanks Beca!" she exclaims, pretending to be surprised. I grin back at her.

I look back at Jesse and he is holding a little silver box. "Jesse" I groan, knowing that he spent way too much money. "Beca" he repeats in the same tone, mocking me. He hands me the box. I glare at him and untie the little purple ribbon.

I peer inside. There is a small silver charm bracelet with musical charm symbols on it and even a heart locket. I look up at him, he is grinning like crazy. "Jesse" I say and pull my arms around my neck and catch him in a kiss but pull away after I remember there are children in the room.

"Jesse and Beca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in the baby carriage!" Penny shouts out. I roll my eyes but smile at her. I grab the bag with Jesse's gift in it and hand it to him. He looks inside and freaks out when he sees the movie and soundtrack.

"What's this?" he asks, looking at the CD. "It's all your favorite songs, sung by me" I say, somewhat embarrassed at that's all I got him. "Bec it's great" he says, kissing me full on the mouth not caring about Penny.

We break away after Jesse's dad clears his throat. I blush profusely. "You can finish up here and I'll go take a shower" I say then rush out before Jesse can convince me to sing Christmas carols or something.

I step into his bathroom and strip off my clothes. I unhook my necklace and set it on the counter next to my bracelet with the heart necklace. _Wait a minute_. I pick up the key and put it in the lock on the locket. It fits. I turn it and see a picture of Jesse and me kissing. I glance at the other side it reads" I love you. Don't you ever forget about me.

I grin so wide it hurts. I'll have to wait and let my track speak for me.

** Jesse:**

After Beca leaves Penny starts playing with her new dolls I decide to go upstairs to listen to Beca's track, all of her remixes are good and I bet that this one will be the best, especially because it's all of my favorite songs.

I lay back on my bed after turning on the music. I have to keep the volume loud because Beca is in the shower and it's noisy. Her mix really good, she is amazing at mixing, she will probably become exactly what she wants to be when she grows up; a producer.

I hear the shower turn off and so I turn down the music but it's loud enough to hear Beca's voice come on "Hey Jesse it's Christmas Eve as I record this but I already know that you got me something wonderful even though I don't care about that, but this might make this gift a little better, I love you nerd."

My jaw drops. She loves me? She loves me. Holy crap she loves me! I would have never thought that she would have said it first, with all of her walls that go up every other day.

I hear Beca shambling around the bathroom, getting dressed. She hears the silence and freezes. Over a minute later there still inst any noise. "Bec?" I ask. "Yea?" she responds, shakily.

I backpedal "Nothing".

She slowly opens the bathroom door; her long brown wet hair is pulled into a bun and she is wearing her usual skinny jeans and a grey top. She is missing her makeup and a bright pink blush was coloring her cheeks.

I go to her and wrap my arms around her "I love you too Bec". "I know" she responds, I look at her "No really I know, nice necklace nerd". I grin at her and pull her face to mine. Let's just say that we stay that way for a while.

* * *

**The Most Awesome Playlist Ever.**

**Here's to Never Growing Up, Radioactive, You Don't Know Me, Bleeding Out, Demons, Complicated, Stronger, Raise Your Glass, Smile, Skyscraper, Give Your Heart A Break, Catch My Breath, It's Time & On Top Of The World.**

**To Everyone Out There:**

**Don't EVER think that you aren't good enough because you all are! Everyone has ALWAYS compared themselves to others and guess what? You. Are. Not. Them. Everyone is different so why does everyone try to act all the same? Think about this: when you compare yourself to others, because I know that everyone does, you always think about the very best of that person and the very worst of yourself, don't you.**

** Try to not compare yourself to anyone at all. Live your life; don't let other people change you. The people that you really you really want in your life will like you not whoever you're pretending to be. And this sounds so much like everyone else but it's true: F the haters.**

** Don't hide behind a mask your whole life! Take it off and be yourself, you will find out that it is A LOT less complicated and you can enjoy your life. **

**10,000 people have read this and thank you so much. I find it just amazing that people from everywhere can read this story that has been bouncing around my head for months now. This is one of my favorite quotes: Why I write- because creating something that didn't exist before is the closest ill ever get to magic.**

**Love you guys so freaking much! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox0-Bellabear**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I'm back! Yesterday we got our schedules for school and I got 4 college classes! I'm so excited but I'm scared too, Argg! I was there I saw my crush and right after I said hi to him I tripped and barley caught myself...Awesome. Sometime I just want to be someone else to I can punch myself in the face :( :) :P. Oh and I'm so in love with Miley Cyrus's new song: We Can't Stop. But anyway here is the next chapter!**

I find myself in an open space but it's dark, so dark that I can barely see my feet. I start to see a figure in the distance. At first I think that it's Jesse and reach out to him but my arm is hit away and I hold it against myself in agony. "Jesse?" I try to ask but I can't speak.

The figure comes closer and I see a familiar face with red-brown hair surrounding it, and his eyes are the same exact color as mine. "Dad?" I try to ask shaking and cradling my hurt arm. I somehow end up on the floor with developing bruises and cuts covering my body.

This has to be a dream, it has to be. I don't remember leaving Jesses room last night so this must be a dream, but dreams aren't supposed to hurt. My dad mutters curse words under his breath but I try to block them out by squeezing my eyes as tight as I can.

A sharp sound opens my eyes. My father is pulling out a pocket knife, I try to scream but I can't speak. Just as the blade sinks in to my stomach and white hot pain takes over my body, I open my eyes to a room filled with morning light.

_Thank god it was a dream._

I reach out seeking Jesse's warmth but I just find the edge of the bed. I sit up and look around wildly. I'm in my old room from when before my parents split up. It's painted a light blue color and pictures from when I was 8 ringed the walls. This is two years before my dad left and three before my dad starting hitting me.

I freeze as my father enters the room "Daddy?" I ask. I meant to say dad but my 8 year old brain changed it to daddy. "Yes princess?" he responds. "I had a bad dream" I say in my little girl voice. "Well what was it about" he asks while putting his arm around my shoulders, I don't wince but lean into his hug.

"I was a big girl" I begin "And you were mean to me and tried to hurt me, that is never going to happen is it daddy?" "Never princess" he responds. I comforted until he slowly backs away from me and I look down at myself.

The bruises from my dream slowly grow a darker purple and the pain in my stomach returns full-force. And the cheerful blue room from my childhood melts away until I'm back in the dark room and I feel myself slowly fade away.

* * *

I come to again but it feels more real this time but I don't trust it. I try my voice, all that comes put is a squeak, but at least I can speak a little bit. The room I'm in is dark but I can see a faint early morning light coming through a closed window.

Its then I realize that I'm not in bed; I'm sitting on the floor underneath a small table, curled up in a ball with tears streaming down my face. I look down to see that I really did hurt myself while in my dream state; there is a gash on my left arm, just above my elbow.

I hold my hand over the wound attempting to stop the bleeding, it doesn't work. I'm having a panic attack. I need to get out, Jesse can't see me like this and I can't start hyperventilating or ill wake Jesse. This only adds to my stress which makes me hyperventilate more.

Jesse snorts in his sleep and rolls over, now facing me. I pray that he won't open my eyes, but the odds are never ever in my favor. His dark brown eyes flash open and he immediately sees that I'm not in the bed.

"Becs?" he whispers. He glances around the room seeing that the bathroom door is open and no one inhabits it, then he jumps off the bed and looks in the closet. I clap a hand over my mouth and attempt to breathe through my nose, which I fail miserably at.

I try to pull myself into a smaller ball and disappear completely. It doesn't work. Jesse spots me hiding under the table and rushes over to me. "Becs, Beca are you ok, what happened?" he asks frantically.

Even though he is trying to help I am annoyed, he will not just back off and let me deal with my own problems! This has happened before with one of my other two boyfriends: he found out and I gave in to them and he got tired of all my baggage and left me for a perky blonde cheerleader with no bagage. I don't want that to happen with Jesse and me so I have to push him away.

"I'm fine Jesse" I manage to say and slide out from under the table and stand up. "Beca your arm" he says as he tries to grab a tissue to stop the bleeding. I walk away from him and close the bathroom door behind me.

I can hear him sigh. I look in the mirror and see that I'm a mess. Blood and tears coat my tank top, my face is red and puffy, and my hair is a mess and my arm look nasty.

I start with peeling off my stained shirt and putting it in the sink to scrub out the blood stains then hang it up on a towel rack. Then I wash my face and brush my hair. Now to my arm. I wash it the best I can then wrap a hand cloth around it. I search through the cabinets until I find peroxide. I relent and pour it over the wound.

"SHIT!" I almost scream.

"Beca!" Jesse asks worriedly. I don't respond I just bite my tongue; literally I bite it so hard it bleeds.

I can tell that Jesse is sitting next to the bathroom door waiting for me. I don't know what to do. So I sit on the floor and wait for Jesse to fall asleep; he could never stay awake when he was tired anyway. Shortly after I make this realization I hear snoring.

I slowly edge open the bathroom door and lightly step over the sleeping Jesse. I grab the first shirt I see which just happens to be Jesses. I pull it on and toss a blanket over Jesse and edge a pillow under his head then spread out on his bed.

"Sorry Jesse" I mutter, right before sleep finds me.

* * *

When the morning comes I find that sometime during the night (or early morning) Jesse has joined me in his bed. I roll over to see that his eyes were open and he was looking down at me. "You know that is creepy, right?" I ask him.

"What happened last night Beca?" he asks me

"I just rolled out of bed and cut my arm on the nightstand" I lie smoothly

"You and I both know that you aren't fooling anybody" he declares

"It isn't your business anyway" I snap, rolling out of bed.

"Got it" he mumbles as I stalk downstairs seeking food.

I find Jesse's mother in the kitchen with pans full of bacon, hash browns and pancakes.

"Wow Mrs. Swanson did you make these?" I ask her

"No of course not, if I had made them you would have been woken by the sound of fire alarms" she says "Katie did".

"I didn't know she could cook" I point out

"Yea I didn't either but then she just really wanted bacon and well here it is"

I smile and sit down to the large plate of food that was laid in front of me. I get up quickly to get me a cup of coffee then I sit down. Everything is perfect.

"Morning mom, Beca" Jesse says as he enters the kitchen

Well there goes everything being perfect.

He gets his own plate and sit beside me sipping at his own coffee. Despite our fight I see his smile as her looks at me then he turns away. I look down to realize that I'm still wearing my necklace and bracelet Jesse got me and his shirt.

"Beca, look I'm sorry" Jesse whispers. "Please don't block me out" he begs "I just hate it when you're hurt"

I look down. I can feel him breaking through another wall that I have just built. "No I am" I relent "I know, I know that you were just trying to help but…" I look up at him hoping that he wouldn't make me finish the sentence. "It's alright Bec" he tells me.

"So what do you want to do today milady" he asks

"Nerd" I mutter. "Anything but a movie".

It turns out that a movie would have been way better than what we ended up doing.

* * *

**Mwahahahah cliffhanger once again! There's a _coming up! (Guess what it is!) Anyway here is your question" Miley Cyrus- Long hair or short? I personally like long better but it's her hair I mean she can do whatever she wants it's her life and I like it short too.**

**11,500 people wow thank you guys so much. It feels so great that so many people like my writing I just love it. And reviews make me soo happy! Make me happier and post a review? Love you guys! Xoxoxoxo-Bellabear.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know that it's been a while but I made it as long as I could! Love you guys please keep reviewing!**

"This is Kim, Nick, Johnny, Stella, Shawn and Sean" Jesse explains as he gestures to all of his friends from his old Glee Club. "And this is Beca, my girlfriend" Jesse tells them with a smile.

I should have known that Jesse would be in Glee Club. "I didn't know that you could get any dorkier but well congrats" I say sarcastically. "Guess what we are doing, Bec" he says. "We are doing a riff off! Were splitting into two groups and so is the current Glee Club members".

Ok I can do this. But how I would love to be watching a movie right now instead of being here. I wonder what the category will be. I look around and see that there are two mixed groups including ours and one just girls and one just boys.

"We have the same thing they used on hood night" Jesse explains tossing the category wheel at some guy. He turns it on and the wheel spins. "The category is…..Boy bands" the announcer shouts out.

The all guy group rushes forward and starts singing.

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

The guy in the front points at me and smiles.

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you…**

They are cut off by Jesse, obviously not liking the guy that was looking at me.

**…You and me**

Others join in and soon I'm singing along with him.

**Turn the lights off now**

**Now I'll take you by the hand**

**Hand you another drink**

**Drink it if you can**

**Can you spend a little time,**

**Time is slipping away,**

**Away from us so stay,**

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me,**

**You…**

The all girl group steals the song from us.

**…You anywhere that you like**

**We could go out any day, any night**

**Baby I'll take you there, take you there**

**Baby I'll take you there, yeah**

The main girl singing the song is looking directly at Jesse and motioning for him to come over to her.

**Oh, tell me how to turn your love on**

**You can get, get anything that you want**

**Baby just shout it out…**

I rush forward and get all up in the girl's face

**…Out**

**Out of my head**

**Hiding won't hide it**

**Smiling won't hide it**

**Like I ain't tried it**

**Everyone's tried it now**

**And failed somehow**

**So when you gonna let me **

**When you gonna let me out, out**

The guy group has began singing once again, effectively shutting me up.

**…out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't , don't…**

I really don't want to sing a Jonas Brothers song but it's all we have left and the group is dangerously close to finishing their song and winning.

**…Don't wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true I gave it all for you**

**Now my hearts in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get.**

"And the prize goes to the group with the tiny girl with a big voice!" the guy exclaims. I shoot daggers and him and he has the decency to look away.

"Bec you were awesome!" Jesse says as he walks over to me, wrapping a protective arm around me. "Jealous much?" I ask while smiling. "I'm not the one who got all up in that girls face" he points out.

Speaking of that girl she is now walking over towards us. She plasters on a fake friendly smile and says to me "You were really good! And so were you… Jesse right?" she puts her arm on his shoulder and says "Didn't you go here like 2 years ago? You like a legend, and you're even cuter in person."

I'm about to go rip those fake extensions right out of her strawberry blonde hair. I mean really she is this close to kissing my boyfriend and I was standing right there! And her butt kissing sucks, I mean everyone uses those lines.

"Oh I'm Kari. So do want to go get lunch Jesse?" the girl asks in her peppy voice "I know this little Italian place like 10 minutes from here, my treat" she smiles and leans in while she bats her eyelashes and bites her lip. Jesse side steps her "Sorry but I have a girlfriend" He looks at me "that I love very much".

I smile at what Jesse just said but am ready to punch the girl when she whispers "Who that bitch Beca? I'm a much better singer than her and have you seen all of her makeup! Why are you with her anyway, you would be much happier with me".

"LOOK BITCH!" I start but Jesse cuts me off "Beca" he says warningly but I can tell that he loves that everyone wants to be with him. "I can't blame you for hitting on Jesse, but right in front of me! And then trying to convince him to break up with me, what the hell?"

"I CANT DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO" she shoots back. I stop and calm myself then grin and pull off my little necklace with a cross on it. "BE GONE!" I exclaim while holding out my necklace in front of me and dangling it mockingly.

"Bitch" she mumbles as she tries to walk away like she won but she fails miserably. "Bec" Jesse says shaking his head. "Don't act like you didn't love that" I say. He grins his grin confirming my suspicions.

"I can't take you anywhere, can't I?" I say as we leave.

* * *

I feel so happy to be back at Barden in my little room in the Bella house. Not that I didn't love being with Jesse and his family but I couldn't totally relax there. Here with all of my music posters, and limited edition records.

However there is my dad to think about. He said that he was going to kill me (reassuring right?) but that I was going to be given security to keep me safe. *knock,knock* I open my door wandering who it is, it's not any of the Bellas' (they would have just walked in), or Jesse (he has a special knock).

I see two large men in black suits. It's like something out of a spy movie. "Beca Mitchell?" one of them asks. I nod. A woman walks into my room from behind them. "Come on in" I say sarcastically.

"Hello Beca I'm Alexandra Will" she says extending her hand for me to shake it. I do and then she continues "These men are going to keep you safe until your dad is found" I nod "However there is one little twist. Your stepmother, Sheila is pregnant". I gasp and sink down onto my bed.

"She was taken into custody and is now at a special prison for pregnant women. But one month after the baby is born it will need a caretaker. Are you up for it?"

Holy crap. My dad and stepmother are trying to kill me and now their child needs to be taken care of and they want me to do it. It's their evil spawn I can't! But it doesn't have to be evil. If I take care of him or her it would be good and not have to go through what I went through.

"I'll do it" I say, surprised by the strength of my own voice.

"Wonderful" the lady responds "She is 7 months along. And to pay for the expenses for the child, you have been given their house".

Wow I get my old house? Cool. I'm not going to stay there but I can defiantly use the money. Maybe I can use the extra room in the Bella house for a nursery, it is right next to my room and there is a connecting door to every pair of rooms but we keep it locked.

"I'm going to sell the house; can you get that done for me?" I ask the lady.

"I can find you a realtor, if that's what you're asking." She replies, I nod "I will send over the information, get ready you will have to take care of a child in 3 short months" she says and starts to walk out.

"Wait!" I call after her "Is it a girl or boy?"

"The child is a boy. Oh and you will be responsible for naming him" she says then exits my room, leaving the large guards behind her.

"So um…..hey" I say to the large men

"I'm Anthony, and he's Tom" the taller guard says "Tom doesn't talk much and he will be on ground patrol" Tom walks away.

"So you will be like watching me 24/7" I ask uncertainly

"I'll stay outside your door" he says and walks out.

Total information overload. This is going to be stressful; I mean I'm only in my second year of college! Chloe and Fat Amy will be so excited though. Crap, Jesse! I wonder how he will react. I forgot to knock on wood so he won't come but too late! I hear his special knock. I guess I missed hearing the Treble in Bella territory warning.

"Come in Jesse" I say holding my voice strong.

"Hey Bec, what's with the very large guy outside your door?" he asks

"Oh that's my secret boyfriend" I say "I like him more because he doesn't force me to watch movies" he raises his eyebrows "He is part of my security detail" using air quotes when I say security detail.

"Oh, ok" he says flopping down on my bed "Bec what's wrong" he asks sensing my mood.

"Um…you know my step-monster? Well she is pregnant and I have to take care of her kid" I say quickly.

Jesse manages to catch what I say "What? Well do you want to?"

I smile a little "Kinda". Jesse grins "Is it a girl or boy?"

"Boy, and I get to name him"

"How about Jesse"

"No"

"Bary?"

"No"

"Alexander?"

"No… well maybe Alex or another nickname off of Alexander" I ponder the name.

"Ander?"

"No"

"Xander?"

"I like that"

"Yes! I named him!"

"Nerd"

"Dork"

"Weirdo"

"Love you!"

"I Hate you"

"God I love you"

**Yep there it is! School started this Monday so I wont be able to update as often as I would like to, so sorry! love you guys! Please make me happy and review! XOXOXOXO-Bellabear**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another update and only one day later! gasp! sadly I don't have any classes with my crush:( I didn't even get to see him today and I looked super cute. I straightened my hair (my hair is naturally really curly and it took straitening shampoo and conditioner, a straightener, anti-frizz spray, anti-humidity spray, and hairspray to keep it in place!). But I don't want to bore you with the details of my hair so onto the story! **

* * *

*Two And a Half Months Later*

Beca:

"I cannot believe that the house sold for half a million dollars!" I exclaim to Jesse as we sprawl out on my bed.

Jesse starts to say something but is cut off as Chloe bursts through my door "Beca! It sold for half a million?" I nod "Well we know what that means, were going shopping for little Xander!"

I groan and shoo her out as I grab my jacket and apologize to Jesse for having to go. He understands; Chloe was even more excited for Xander than it seemed all of us were. His birthday was March 19 and we were all so excited. He was born totally healthy with no problems whatsoever.

I walk out and find Chloe online looking for baby things. I ask her if she has found anything and she gives me a long list of places we have to go. We hop in her little red pickup truck followed by my guard and go.

Our first stop is the paint store. I find a really nice pale blue color that we buy along with some paint rollers and brushes. We also get a few multicolor pints that we will do something with.

Then we go to Target. I fall in love with an adorable little crib that has a matching changing table and a small dresser.

"Hey Beca what is we added little black rectangle blocks of wood between the empty spaces?" Chloe asks "It would look like a piano!"

"Chloe that's awesome" I say, hugging her.

"Ok now we need sheets" Chloe says and we start our quest for bedding for the baby.

"Hey at least there is one advantage of having a guard" I say as Anthony loads the crib into Chloe's truck

We find the cutest dark blue, light brown, white and brown set of sheets. We buy that as workers and Anthony load the rest of the furniture into Chloe's red pickup truck. We continue looking around until we find a baby toy area. I find the cutest little hammock to hold toys in I put that in the cart along with a stuffed bunny, diapers and other baby diaper things, a little green stroller, and a matching car seat.

On the way out we see one of those little baby tent things with all of the dangly animals and shapes that hang from above, it also plays music. Chloe insists that we buy it.

When we get back to the Bella house we leave all of our baby merchandise in the car except for the paint. All of the Bella's and Trebles help paint the little room next to mine .We pour the multicolor paint onto a paper plate and all dip our hands into it.

Underneath the window we all press a handprint and sign it with a sharpie once it dries. I shoo out Jesse and the rest of the Trebles because I don't want them to see the baby's room. Once their gone we start bringing in the furniture. We leave in the light blue carpet which matches the blue of Xander's room.

After a few more hours of work the Bellas drag me downstairs for a surprise. Chloe sits me down on the couch and covers me eyes with her hands.

"I'm getting flashbacks from initiation night" I say

They all laugh and then Chloe's hands are gone and I'm face to face with a huge pile of stuffed animals and toys. "Wow, guys" I say touched "Thanks so much".

We spend the next few minutes sorting around the toys in his room. "Thank you guys so much" I say, then walk into my room and collapse on my bed.

* * *

*Two Weeks Later*

"Jesse I'm scared" I say to Jesse as we wait in the waiting room of the pregnant women jail. They would be bringing out Xander any minute now.

"Why?" he asks while running his hand over my back in attempt to comfort me.

"What if I can't handle taking care of him? It's like being a mother….I don't know if I can do that".

"You're going to be amazing" Jesse reassures "Plus you're not alone. You have me and the rest of the Trebles and all of the Bellas"

I begin to thank Jesse when a nurse walks out holding a bundle of blankets. I have a suspicion that I know who is in there. "Beca Mitchell?" she asks, I nod. The woman walks over to me "Say hello to little Alexander" she coos.

He is so small. He has little wisps of dark hair sprouting from his little bald head. "He has your nose" Jesse says beside me. I realize that he does. His face is pale and soft looking. "Hi Alexander Mitchell" I say to the little infant. I decided not to give him a middle name. His little eyes flutter open at his name as if he knows.

Now his eyes are a bright electric blue but soon they will fade into the same brown as mine. "Can I hold him?" I ask. The woman delivers him into my waiting arms. "Hey little bro" I whisper to the baby. He makes a little noise and he falls back asleep.

Xander would be my little brother, my half brother at that but he would also be in a way my child.

* * *

Jesse drives home as Xander rides in his car seat in the middle row. I constantly look back to make sure he is still there. When we get there I go to unbuckle his car seat as Jesse shouts "Baby on Bella territory!"

All of the Bellas rush out of the house and crowd around me and Xander. I hear a chorus of "Aww he is so cute" "Can I have him?" and "I want a baby".

I carry him upstairs into his little room and lay him in his crib. "The room looks great" Jesse says. I smile and snuggle him into him blankets and giving him the little bunny I bought him. I step outside as herd everyone else out too then close the door.

We end up downstairs talking about aunts and uncles and godmother/fathers. Fat Amy is convinced that she will be the godmother and Lilly is convinced that there was another child but she ate it in the womb.

"So flat butt who is the godmother?" Fat Amy asks

"Well if I'm going to do this I may as well do it like a game show" I say "The first aunt will be…..Cynthia Rose" I go through all of the uncles and aunts until its just Fat Amy, Chloe and Jesse.

"Sorry Aunt Amy" I say as she groans

Chloe lights up and throws her arms around me "I'm so happy you made me the godmother!"

I smile at her then turn to Jesse "Jess with you be the godfather?"

"Of course Becs!" he says pulling me next to him "That reminds me that I need to show you the Godfather" I groan.

"Uncle Donald, I like that"

"Uncle Benji, Uncle Unicycle. They all sound good"

"Especially Aunt Fat Amy"

"Aunt Lilly will always be the best…or else" Lilly whispers

I get somewhat frightened at her comment. "Ok I'm exhausted, goodnight guys" I say as I drag Jesse upstairs with me. I change into spandex shorts and a tank top and check on Xander. I change his diaper, give him a bottle and lay him back down.

I'm about to turn back when I feel Jesse's arms wrap around me.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby." Jesse sings the same song that my mother sung to me when I was little. Even though its just a simple lullaby his voice still gives me chills.

"Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby"

I smile up at Jesse and pull him down into a kiss. "Wait, I want to show you something I got the baby" Jesse says. "Jesse no you didn't spend much money did you?" I ask "Nothing over $500" he says and I groan.

He pulls a box out of under the crib. He must have hid it there earlier. I quietly unwrap the gift so I don't wake up Xander. Inside I find a 15' TV and under it about 2 dozen DVD's. "Jesse." I groan. "What he has to know movies at a young age or he may be beyond help" Jesse defends.

"You suck" I say as we walk into my room.

"You love me"

"Sadly"

"You know you love loving me"

"Is that a quote from a movie?"

"It may be" he says as we lay down

"I hate you"

"You know you love me admit it"

"I love you Jess" I say snuggling into his arms. That's a way as good as any to go to sleep.

* * *

**Well now you've met little Xander! here are the links so you can see a little what his room looks like:**

p/stork-craft-turin-nursery-in-a-box/-/A-14248597? reco=Rec|pdp|14248597|ClickEV|item_ _vertical_1&lnk=Rec|pdp|ClickEV|item_ _vertical_1

p/dreambaby-corner-hammock-and-toy-chain/-/A-10452 390#prodSlot=medium_1_3

p/infantino-go-ga-ga-deluxe-twist-fold-gym/-/A-143 00791#prodSlot=medium_1_12

I love you guys and don't stop reviewing! (from don't stop believing. haha wow i'm lame) XOXOXOXO-Bellabear


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey my favorite little followers! I couldn't wait to get back from school and write this :) I just love writing about little Xander :) He is inspired my little 6 month old niece, Lilly. She is the cutest little thing ever :)**

**Ok well I don't want to keep you guys waiting but I must respond to a few reviews first:**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis:**** Thanks for reading and I know about the first half thing. See I type this on Microsoft then paste it onto the story but I selected too much. Oops :)**

** Delenahart13****: Yea I could never ever pull it off. I have a rounder face and it only works with people with high cheek bones really. Thanks for reading!**

**Beca1247****: I am too! I played it nonstop for three days :)**

** .792****: Thanks for reading and constantly reviewing!**

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA****: Beca's dad is coming up here real soon. And yea I was a little (LOT!) eager to write it :)**

**LizzyRose1****: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Gossipsweetlips****: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading (see what I did there :)*she said lamely*) **

**Waffles rock****: Thanks ill put up another quote just because of that :) And oh my god that was so sweet what you posted on your story: Beware. And I hope you get better after your surgery! Ill post as much as I can so you will be entertained as you get better :)**

**Guest****: Thanks! Not too sure what all of the random words are, either you speak another language or you fell on the keyboard….. :)**

* * *

Jesse:

I wake up to soft morning light filtering through the windows in Beca's room with Beca curled into a ball, laying halfway on my chest and snoring softly. I grin. She hates that she snores but I find it adorable, or as Chloe puts it, totes adorbs.

I detangle myself from her and stand up. Most people wouldn't guess this because of her eyeliner and earspike but Beca is a total cuddlier. I walk into the room right off Beca's into Xander's nursery.

As I look down at the tiny infant I smile. I got to name Beca's' little brother. She might not think that it was a big deal but it is for me. Wow Bec has a baby. Well not really her baby but her little brother but it's still almost the same thing.

"Hey Xander" I whisper down to the child wrapped in blankets "Beca is you big sister but she is also your mommy. I'm her boyfriend but I'll be like your daddy because you need a new one."

"You have her nose and probably her hair and eyes once you get bigger. But you aren't going to be a movie hater like her, you're going to love them like me….even if it's a bit unhealthy at times"

Xander starts crying a little at I think that he needs his bottle. I grab it from his bedside table. How do I do this? I scoop him up with one arm then hold the bottle to his tiny lips. He is a little heavier than you would have expected but I slowly rock him. I would be his dad no matter what.

Beca:

When I wake up I don't feel Jesse in the bed. I roll over and see that the nursery door is partly open. I crawl out of bed and put on my pink fuzzy slippers. I know what you're thinking but they really are comfortable.

I peer in the nursery and see Jesse holding Xander and rocking him while he drinks his bottle. I have never seen Jesse look cuter. "Hi" I say softly. "Hey, you know we only have a few minutes before Chloe, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Jessica, Denise, Ashley and Lilly come to take him away" Jesse says.

"I'm scared about him around Lilly" I say, truly frightened

"I'm scared about us around Lilly" he responds.

We forgot to knock on wood. Chloe, Stacie and Lilly burst in but freeze when the catch sight of the baby. "Sorry" Stacie whispers. "Want to hold him?" I ask. They all nod viciously. I slowly take Xander from Jesse and set him in Aubrey's arms.

"He so cute!" she says while slowly rocking him.

"My turn, my turn!" Stacie and Chloe repeat over and over

"Ok here cradle your arms like this" I say helping her

"He is heavy" Stacie says as she holds him.

I grin and lean into Jesse and watch as the Bellas make faces and play peek-a-boo with Xander. He wraps him arms around me and smiles down at me. Chloe starts begging to hold Xander so loud I barely hear my phone ringing.

"Stacie give my little brother to Chloe before she breaks my eardrums" I say is a duck into my room to grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Ms. Beca Mitchell correct?"

"Yes"  
"This is Alexandra Will, you asked me to inform you on the whereabouts of your father?"

"He isn't my father, but yes"

"He was spotted in Virginia last week and in South Carolina last night, we believe that he is heading back to Barden"

"Thank you" I say

"Wait one moment; I would like to know how the baby is doing."

"He is good, we have a really nice nursery and we named him Xander"

"That's a nice name; well have a nice day, goodbye"

I sigh and sink back on the bed. My dad was still looking for me. I thought that he would give up and just go somewhere away from the cops but of course not, he just has to come back and screw up my life again. "Becs are you ok?" Jesse asks from the doorway. "Peachy" I say and brush past him back into Xander's room.

I smile and giggle and make faces with the girls when inside I'm slowly dying and pulling up more walls. "Hey girls, how do you feel about watching Xander while I run to the store real quick?" they all squeal in response and huddle around my little brother as I walk into my room to change.

I search through my closet until I find jean shorts, a red plaid shirt and my new red converse I bought with my half a million I got for my old house. I hear the door to the nursery close and sense someone behind me and know that it's Jesse but I just pull on my jeans anyway, it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

"Bec..." Jesse says from behind me, knowing that he knows that something is wrong.

"What" I snap and face him while buttoning up the last few buttons on my shirt.

"What's wrong? And don't lie because I know there is something wrong"

"It's my business" I say while lacing up my red converse.

I start for the door when Jesse catches my wrist and I try to pull it away but he holds tight "Beca, what the hell just happened?"

I wrench my hand out of his and fling open the door and slam it in his face. I know that he will come after me so I quickly pull myself into a coat closet just as he storms by. I go back in my room and peer out the window and see him searching outside. He spots me in the window and sprints back into the house. _Crap._

He opens the door just as I try to leave and he holds my wrists together. I try to yank away and after that doesn't work I kick his foot but he still doesn't budge "Beca stop fighting me…literally and figuratively"

"Let go!" I exclaim and finally wrench my hands free of his and go sit on the bed with my hand in my hands. "Jesse please do me something" I let out a deep breath "It would just be better if….if we didn't see each other anymore" the end of the sentence to nothing but a whisper.

I still love him with all my heart (Xander and the Bellas being an exception) but I cannot have him getting hurt. "Jesse I'm sorry" I say while cry softly into my hands.

Instead of leaving mad at me he comes and sits beside me and puts his arm on my shoulder, pulling me against his chest. "Shhhh, Becs its ok, everything is ok" he says soothingly "Bec will you look at me?" he asks. I manage to peer up at him and he wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"Bec please don't lock me out, please tell me what happened" Jesse begged

"It's just my dad" I choke out. I can't say that he is coming back or he won't go and he has to be safe.

"Bec, I'm sorry" he says pulling me into his lap.

"Did you really mean that you wanted us to break up?" he asks

I had two ways to go on this. I could say yes and keep him safe and he could find someone with no baggage that loves movies and that deserves him because I sure as hell don't. Or I could be selfish and say no and throw him directly in harm's way just to keep him to myself. I make up my mind.

"I'm sorry Jess" I say keeping my voice steady

He stands up but bending down once more to kiss my cheek. "I always love you Bec". I want to say that I love him too but I know if I do he will find a way to stay and I can't have him get hurt. "Goodbye Jesse" I say and he exits the room.

* * *

**Well that it they broke up! And Beca's dad is on his way back! And she has her little brother to take care of! Cliffhanger! Will they get back together? Will her dad find her? More importantly will he find Xander?**

**Quote of the day. Sometimes when things are falling apart they may actually be falling into place. So whenever you feel like everything in your life is crumbling to pieces everything may just be working out. So don't think that your life is over when it may just be beginning.**

**Finally Friday! Yay! I really need to get me some gold earrings and a chocolate milkshake, god I love milkshakes. But aside from my shopping list please review! It makes me update faster! Also I have to tell you guys this! Ok my brother had three of the same teachers as I have now and this is how each of the conversations went:**

**1. "Are you Blake's sister?" "Yes" "I'm so sorry"**

**2. "Are you Blake's sister?" "Yes" "There aren't any more of you are there?"**

**3. "Are you Blake's sister?" "Yes" "How! You're like polar opposites!"**

**Blake is very well known…he is special:) Love you guys! XOXOXOXO -Bellabear**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter it is the longest one yet! I am already warning you that there is a cliffhanger so review now!**

* * *

_Cereal_

_Milk_

_Ben & Jerry's_

_Eyeliner_

_Pepper Spray_

_ITunes card_

I look down at the list in my hand as I walk alone through the frozen section of Wal-Mart with my little blue basket already filled with cereal and milk. I had ditched my "guard" I just needed to be alone. Jesse and I broke up only two days ago but I wasn't the kind of person to sit around and feel bad for myself, no matter how justified (ok I did for like a day and a half, sue me).

The song playing on my I-Phone currently is Catch My Breath. This song usually pumps me up and it's doing a pretty god job until I hear "You helped me see the beauty, in ever-" I shut off the music because it reminds me of Jesse. Now I'm just a lonely girl wondering around Wall-Mart.

I have plenty of money now and I really need to get myself a car soon. I hate walking everywhere even though this Wal-Mart is only a ten minute walk from the Bella house.

I accidently bump into someone "Sorry" I muter. "Wait Beca is that you" I turn and Donald and Bengi with a basket full of junk food and soda. I pull my hood off my sweatshirt back "Hi" I say sounding indifferent.

"What happened between you and Jesse?" Bengi asks

"How do you know about that?" I ask

"He won't leave his room and he has just been replaying the Breakfast Club for the past 6 hours. We are getting this stuff to cheer him up." Donald says gesturing to the basket of junk food and

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I ask annoyed

"Well me have many theories" Donald says "One of the most popular ones is that he is secretly a woman."

"Bye guys" I say already walking away.

I collect the remainder of the things on my list, adding in an extra few pints of Ben & Jerry's for good luck. I have just finished setting all of my items on the check out table when the two stalking trebles walk up behind me.

"Hello again Bella" Donald says "Seeing each other twice in the same shopping trip. Some people would call that fate"

"Some people would call that stalking" I retort as I grab my two bags.

"Fate as in you and Jesse should really get back together, Unicycle just texted me saying that he has began singing Taylor Swift"

"No not Taylor Swift" I say actually feeling worried for my poor, sad little nerd who just entered the Swift faze.

Donald nods in reply. "At least let us give you a ride back, were right next to the Bella house" Bengi persuades.

"Fine" I give in.

I sit in the back seat of Bengi's car as we drive towards the Bella and Treble house. I'm listening to my music again, after deleting all songs with Jesse references off that playlist. We pull into the Treble parking lot.

"Thanks guys see you at the semi-finals" I say. The semi-finals are in a week and we still need major rehearsal. "Oh and please tell Jesse that it's nothing he did and if he hates me do something, anything other than sing Taylor Swift" I say before I close the door.

I walk through the front door and set down my grocery bags finding no one downstairs. I hear noises from upstairs I climb the staircase and walk into Xander's room from the door that connects to the hallway. I'm shocked to see Jesse in there along with all of the Bellas.

"Um…what are you doing here Jesse?" I ask

"I wanted to see Xander" he says glancing at the floor

"Ok…well it's time for him to take a nap" I say and gingerly take the almost three month old from Fat Amy's arms and lay him down in his crib.

I hear Jesse's phone go off, it's probably Donald telling Jesse my message. I know its Jesse's phone because he recorded me singing don't you forget about me for his ringtone. All of the Bellas file out with Jesse at the end of the line.

Right before he leaves he says "Bec I could never hate you, I love you too much. I was with Xander because he needs a better dad". I glance at the floor and swallow the lump in my throat. "Jess…" I start. "I know Bec" he says with a sad smile "See you at semi-finals… oh and I happen to sing that song amazingly". I smile slightly.

"Hey Xander" I say to the baby as I slip off my shoes and approach his crib in my socks, liking that I can slide around on the carpeted floor "How was spending time with you aunts and godmother?" he gurgles happily. I smile back and open the window, letting in some late afternoon light, forgetting that it is adjacent to Jesse's window.

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much" I sing to my little brother  
"I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up" I sing spinning into a downward crouch then jumping up, making Xander gurgle and smile again.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim" I miss seeing Jesse walk to his window and peer out it  
"Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titaniu-" I stop when I hear a cough. I spin around and of course, since it is Jesse, make a complete fool of myself. Because of the lack on traction on the floor that allows me to spin around it is also easy to fall.

Jesse and the baby are both laughing. I groan and stand up, dusting myself off. "Looks like you will fall" Jesse says then bursting into another fit of laughter. I glare at him through the window then pick up my shoes and leave the room with what is left of my dignity.

I collapse on me bed exhausted. I decide that I won't leave my room again tonight; I really need to make the mix for semi-finals. First I have to collect my supplies. I go downstairs and grab the bag that contains everything but milk and cereal.

"Hey guys" I say when I walk past the Bellas lounging on the couch with a few pizzas. I grab a slice from a box in front of Fat Amy. "Hey flatbutt, get your own!" she exclaims. "I am!" I defend "I'm getting one from the box!" "That's my box!" she screeches. I laugh and grab a second, placing in on a paper plate while dogging Fat Amy.

"I'm going to be working on the mix for semi-finals, so please Amy no wrestling, Stacie no sex" I say. She gives me an incredulous look. "Here at least, Lilly please not another bonfire for joy, and Chloe just stay out of peoples showers."

They all laugh even though every word I said has been the truth. "I mean it" I warn as a pad upstairs with my pizza and ice cream. I change into sweat shorts and a tank top and of course my pink fuzzy slippers and relax on my bed.

I grab my laptop and mixing equipment, along with my iPod and headphones. I scroll through my songs, looking for a song to begin the set with. I got it! Glad You Came by The Wanted.

I scribble down the beginning of the song, while doing my DJ stuff.

By 1 am I have finished the set, complete with choreography. I am using Glad you came by the wanted, Hall of fame by the script & will. and can't hold us b y the heist. I think it is pretty good if you ask me. Now I need to sleep if we are going to start practicing bright and early tomorrow.

* * *

My alarm wakes me at 9 am when all I really want to do is sleep. I get changed in a purple tank top and black spandex and go check on Xander. I'm faced with a dilemma. What am I going to do with Xander while I'm rehearsing? I suppose that I could put him in his stroller but he wouldn't be comfortable and it might take a while. Or I could leave him here, were only going to be downstairs, but I can't do that.

I'm out of options, which is how I find myself at the doorstep of the Treble house. Xander is beside me in his stroller and his baby bag is tucked under it. I ring the doorbell and watch Xander while I wait. He has become aware that he has fingers and is very interested in them.

I look up when someone opens the door. It's Bumper. "Well hello Beca! Somehow I always knew this day would come. I love the spandex by the way." I roll me eyes at him as Jesse walks into the doorway "Bumper back off" he warns then closes the door behind him, leaving us alone outside.

"So Beca, what's up?" Jesse asks. I can tell that he was hoping that I want to get back together with him.

"Well the Bellas need to rehearse and I don't have anywhere to keep the little monster, so I thought of you" I say. His face falls a little bit when I don't mention our relationship but I can tell he is excited to be with my little monster.

"Ok sure just um come by when you want the little guy back" he says "First were going to watch the Lion King, then Rocky, then…" I cut him off "Sorry to interrupt but I have rehearsals in ten minutes not ten hours, later Jesse"

He grins apolitically "Later Bec". I jog back to the Bella house and find the girls in the rehearsal room. "Sorry I'm late I had to do something with my little beast" I say as I take my place in front of the Bellas.

"Ok for starters Lilly can you rap again?" I ask her. She nods then whispers something about it being "Just an accident". I look away bothered. "Chloe can you do your awesome bass for Hall of Fame? She nods too.

Once everyone knows what they will be doing we began vocal exercises then choreography then we run it all together. This all occurs through the course of a few days. This is the last day of practice before semi-finals. "Ok I'm calling it" I say after Fat Amy and Stacie get into a fight over who is sexier.

After Stacie detangles herself from Fat Amy's death grip she says "Well were not totally done, we have to get outfits!" "Fine" I agree and we are off.

"No Stacie we are not installing stripper polls in on the stage" I say for the hundredth time.

"I can't get stripper polls, I can't wear my tube top." She says annoyed

"Your tube top is size 0 you're at least size 5!" I exclaim. She just rolls her eyes and goes to look at some other tops.

"Hey Beca what colors are we wearing?" Aubrey asks

"I don't know, what do you think?" I say

"How about navy blue?" Aubrey suggests

"I got it!" I exclaim "Gold and black"

"That would go with Glad you came, Hall of fame and Can't hold us" Chloe reasons.

"Ok sure"

I end up wearing high waisted black shorts with zippers for pockets and a gold, sparkly bandoe (from pink it's like a strapless bikini top), with gold boots and black hoop earrings. Stacie us upset that she only gets a tank top like Lilly and Chloe instead of a bandoe like me, Ashley and Jessica. Fat Amy, Aubrey and Denise are wearing a one strap shirt.

Either our shirt or pants are gold and we have pants or a shirt of the other color, with the same color boots as our shirt. The look is completed with black and gold bracelets and earrings. "We look hot!" Stacie exclaims as we stand together in a huge mirror in our dressing room for the semi-finals.

"Excuse me, Bellas you on in 10" a lady says as she pops her head in the door. We all pull on a long jacket and head out; we don't want anyone to see our outfits.

"Let's do this nerds" I say as we wait in the sidelines as the Trebles prepare to go on. I find Jesse "Good luck" I say with a little smile. "You too" he replies.

"Next up, the Barden Treblemakers!" she announcer shouts. Of course they do an amazing job singing What makes you beautiful by One Direction.

"Put your hands together for the Barden Bellas!" the announcer says as we all walk onto the stage after I has shed my coat. I catch sight of Jesse's eyes widen as he takes in my outfit. His family in the 5th row, Xander is with them since I couldn't really bring him on stage with me.

We stand in our normal places as I blow the pitch pipe and we begin. I start and then Aubrey and Stacie join in as the others do the beat.

**The sun goes down**

**The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**

We switch into Hall of Fame.

**Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

**You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

Lilly starts rapping as Cynthia Rose beat boxes.**  
Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing  
they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
**We slow back down until I sing the last line.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

The crowd goes crazy with applause as we smile. This is always my favorite moment of our stage time. The bright light sparkles off our golden clothes. That is until a gun goes off, shattering the light, drenching us in darkness and ending the best moment of my life.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwahaha I just LOVE! Doing that to you guys and I know I'm evil, I try my best to be so. 200 seems like a little much, but I'm going to withhold the next chapter until I get that many! We have already went over that I am evil.**

**Quote of the day: "Good writing is supposed to the evoke sensation in the reader not the fact that it is raining but the feeling that they are getting rained upon."**

**I love you guys so much and I mean in it mean so much to me every one of you guys that read my story it just makes me so happy. I know that you can give me 200 reviews because you guys are so totally awesome and I know that you want to know what happens next, especially because there is some Jeca coming up! **

**Until next time, keep on vertical running! XOXOXOXOXOXO-Bellabear**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you guys so much for 202 reviews! I will probably update again on Thursday, we have a half-day, but probably not tomorrow because I am reading the newest I am number four book: The fall of five. I am so incredibly in love with this series! I love the character 6, she is freaking awesome!**

**I won't make you wait any longer so onto the chapter!**

As the Bellas and I are submerged into darkness, glass shatters overhead as a result of my dad shooting the lights out. I cover my head with my arms and feel a few sharp shards sink into my arm.

I use the darkness to my advantage and whisper "Bellas go backstage!" We find out way to our dressing room and I make sure that everyone is here. The Trebles and Jesses family plus Xander are out there held at gunpoint and I can't do anything about it…not yet anyway.

"Ok guys that's my dad out there and he might have more guys at the doors" I explain to the Bellas by the light of my phone. We are huddled in our dressing room not risking turning on the light in fear of my father noticing.

I tell Ashley to call the police and she does. She tells us that there will surround the outside but since he has hostages they can't do anything about anything yet.

"Well how do we know if there are other guys?" Stacie asks

"Isn't there a security room?" I ask

"I think so but there is no way to get there unless you pass your dad" Jessica responds

"But there is some way to get to the second floor inst there?" Stacie asks

"I remember seeing a dumbwaiter (those tiny mini elevator things to transport food or something) in the hallway right outside" Fat Amy remembers.

"I could fit" I say finally finding an upside to my shortness.

We all freeze when someone tries to pull open the door. I motion for them to keep quiet as we all slowly and quietly back up behind the couch. "It's me, Jesse" the voice whispers. I trust that it's him. I open the door and fling myself into Jesse's arms. Katie is with him holding Xander.

"Are you guys ok?" I ask inspecting Jesse and Katie to make sure their alright. "How did you get here?" I ask while still clinging to Jesse.

"Your dad was distracted talking to another guy with a gun and Katie had been creeping towards me with Xander the whole time and we ran"

I slip out of his arms and pick up Xander from Katie's arms and cradle him gently. I cannot let my dad find him.

"Alright flatbutts lets move out!" Fat Amy announces in a hushed tone.

"Wait what? Move out where? What are you guys doing?" Jesse asks frantically

"Beca can fit in the dumbwaiter and she is going to go to the security room and see where the guys with guns are" Stacie explains

"What? No! Not alone anyway." Jesse says

I glare up at him "No one is going to fit anyway"

"I'm going with you; I'll find a way to fit"

I roll my eyes up at him. "Ok girls I'll text you and let you know, oh and put your phones on vibrate" I say. I hand Katie Xander "Katie please keep my brother safe and yourselves too". And we slip out of the dimly lit room into the almost pitch black backstage.

"This way" I whisper to Jesse as I lead him to the hallway. I peer down the hallway to make sure no one is there. Then I tell Jesse to stay there until the dumbwaiter comes back. I dash across the hall and life up the small rectangle door and slide in.

I cast a small smile in Jesse's direction before I hid the button and slide the door down as I start to rise upwards. The ride is short and I arrive on the second floor no problem. I slide the door open three inches and peer out.

Nobody is there so I slide out and close the door behind me. It slowly sinks down and I look around. I'm in a long hallway with several doors along it. I hear someone talking and the sound is getting closer. I slide into what I find is a coat closet and text Jesse to not open the door yet.

I burry myself behind a rack of coats and footsteps travel by. I just hope that Jesse got my text in time and won't open the door. After the footsteps are long gone I edge open the door and make sure that no one is around.

Once I'm sure it's clear I leave the closet and pull open the dumbwaiter door. Jesse is folded into a tiny square. I have to bite back a laugh. After a minute of getting Jesse out we set off down the hallway

"Bec what happened to your arm" Jesse asks me

"Glass, it's nothing, I'll take care of it when we have a little free time" I say sarcastically.

We come to a door labeled security office. Jesse edges it open then herds me in then he locks it behind us. "Can you find the camera footage?" he asks. I give a small laugh and get to work. I'm very good at computers.

In less than three minutes I have hacked my way into the system and located the security form footage. "There are eight exits in the building and everyone is covered by at least one guy with a gun. However there is an exit to the roof and there is an building right next to it, a two foot jump at most" I explain to Jesse as I text Chloe the plan "If we can get the people out we can have the police waiting there"

"Ok let's go" Jesse says then pulls me along by my hand. We look down the hallway and see a guy with a gun tampering with the dumbwaiter. Jesse pulls me back out of sight of the guy. We hear his footsteps coming in our direction. We sprint down the hallway as quietly as we can.

We end up in the commentator booth, yet the commentators are gone. We peer out at the crowd below us I gasp and clutch Jesses hand when I see the Bellas next to my dad with his gun pointed at them.

I am relieved however to see that Katie and Xander isn't there, the Bellas must have hidden them before they were found. Thank god. But I have to get the Bellas out of there along with everyone else.

* * *

Jesse:

Beca and I are huddled in the commentator's booth watching as the Bellas are being held captive by Beca's' dad. He recognizes Chloe and knocks her to the ground while kicking her repeatedly. I'm waiting for Beca to stiffen when I realize that she is gone.

I'm about to rush out to find her when she appears at the corner of the stage and slips down into the crowd of people. She whispers to the first person in each row until she is at the end of the rows near the back of the auditorium.

"Hey daddy!" she says mocking the word daddy. He aims the gun directly at her but doesn't yet fire "How have you been lately, daddy? Having fun looking for me so you can kill me? You sick twisted bastard."

She dodges the bullet just in time. "Nice shot" she mocks before sprinting towards the front of the room and out the door, her dad chases after her. As soon as their out of sight everyone rushes out and into the stairwell attempting to get to the roof.

The Bellas stand there confused on what they should do as the Trebles join them. I hear Chloe say "you guys go ahead and get Katie and Xander out Stacie and I will stay and help out Beca"

"So will the Trebles" Donald announces proudly. "And so am I" I say joining the group.

* * *

Beca:

I slip out of the booth and find my way down to the auditorium. I already knew I would have to go down there and get him to come after me eventually but when I saw him throw Chloe to the ground it was the last straw.

Jesse didn't know that I left; he would never let me go anyway. I edge my way the corner of the stage, hiding in the curtains to keep my father from seeing me. He is too preoccupied hitting the few friends he knows of mine.

I make a shot on the dark and sprint down the three steps to the floor and hide behind a row of seats "I'm going to make a distraction" I whisper to the girl a few years younger than I sitting in the front row "If you go up the stairs right there" I say pointing to the staircase "and then go all the way to the roof, there are police there and they will help you".

She nods, her eyes wide "Pass this message along" I saw to her. She nods again and whispers "thank you and be safe". I repeat the task through the rest of the rows until I'm at the end then I stand up, catching my dad's attention.

"Hey daddy!" I say mocking the word daddy. He aims the gun directly at me but doesn't yet fire. I don't even flinch "How have you been lately, daddy? Having fun looking for me so you can kill me? You sick twisted bastard."

This time he does shoot. I'm good enough to dodge out of the way in time, let's just say I have had a lot of practice. "Nice shot" I mock him then I sprint out of the room before he can shoot again.

He follows me like I had planned and I glance back to see everyone shuffling out of the auditorium and onto the stairs. I grin to myself even though this is almost one hundred percent suicide. I have to protect my family, my real family not my father and Sheila.

I am racing in the opposite direction as the people that are fleeing; it's hard to stay ahead of my dad because I have to throw in a few zigs and zags to make sure that I won't get shot even though I don't know where he is. I know though that he won't just shoot me and be done with it, he will want to make it slow and painful. So much to look forward to.

I round the corner and find myself back to where the dumbwaiter I hit the button, planning to get in but when I look around the corner to see if he is there I find myself face to face with my father. We both freeze unsure what to do. I come to my senses and swat the gun out of his hands. It falls in the dumbwaiter and I hit the button.

Now we were on almost even ground. We are both weaponless but he is stronger and bigger than me. I had never tried to fight back before but I had taken defense classes just in case. I take a step back. "Where the hell is my son you bitch" he growls at me.

I smirk in return "Oh so you know that you knocked up the she-devil. But Xander is as much os your son as you're my father" I spit back at him. "You selfish, weak, little bitch. Where the hell is my son?" he say anger radiating off of him.

"What you can leave me but I can't leave him?" I lie. "You're an sick twisted sun of a-" I'm cut off by a fist knocking my jaw to the right, my body follows it and I collapse to the ground. This is not how I wanted it to go. His foot attacks my side. Once. Twice. After three times a reach out and grab his ankle, sinking my nails into his flesh.

He cries out, pulling his foot back. I use this opportunity to pull myself to my feet. My dad's back is facing me as he holds his ankle in agony. I pull up my leg and kick his back so he goes failing forward.

I start running away when I hear a little ding as the dumbwaiter comes back to the second floor. I hear a click which I believe is my dad loading his gun. I try to run faster but the hallway is too long for me to get away fast enough.

The gun goes off twice and two bullets burry themselves in my flesh. My face finds the floor as I collapse. Burning pain takes over my body and I see spots. I taste blood in my mouth yet I find peace. At least everyone is out of the building and safe from my bastard of a father.

Fat Amy, Stacie, Denise, Aubrey, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Chloe, Unicycle, Bengi, Bumper, Kolio, Donald, Xander, Katie, Penny, Jesse's parents. All of their faces flash before my eyes and I smile knowing that their all safe.

If I'm going to die this is the best way I can think of, knowing all of my family is safe. I smile as I drift off. I have one last moment of sight before I pass out. I peer forwards and see the black boots of the Bellas and the Converse that belong to the trebles.

* * *

**I know! I gave you your chapter and I gave you another cliffhanger! We all know that I just love to torture you guys. If I get 220 reviews I might update sooner…Thanks so much for all of the reviews and favorites and follows!**

**Quote of the day "The greatest accomplishment is not in never falling, but rising again after you fall". **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO- Bellabear**


	25. Chapter 25

**I updated early! Leave a comment, favorite, follow anything, love you guys!**

**Oh and btw in my story Chloe and Aubrey were freshmen when they took over the Bellas so they were sophomores in this story. Oh and I forgot that Beca's eyes were blue so in my story they are brown. You know what to do!**

Pain. Anger. Pain. Anger. Pain. Relief. Solitude. Tiredness. Boredom. Boredom. Boredom. That is the soundtrack to my life for who knows how long. Finally there is a difference. I notice sounds, other than my thoughts. For a long time my thoughts contained no memories but little by little the memories have been coming back to me.

But now there is a difference. I hear a low mumbling sound. It sounds like where you're in a cafeteria and don't focus on any one conversation. I wonder what it is. I don't remember movement but I feel a tingling near what I think are my feet.

I try as hard as I can to stop the tiniest bit but I can't. I give up exhausted. I've been a prisoner in my own mind for too long, although I have no idea how long too long is. The mumbling sound dies down as I think back to that night.

At the beginning of the day I was happy enough. I was preparing for the semi-finals with the girls and Xander was being taken care of the sweetest guy in the world. As the day wore on things got progressively worse. My father had held the entire auditorium hostage and Jesse and I had gotten them all out.

Another thought bubbles to the top of my mind I remember that my dad had shot me and I fell and hit my head on the ground pretty hard. Usually that's as far as I get but today I remember a little bit more. I remember seeing shoes. The black converse and black boots that belonged to Barden Universities favorite acapella teams.

Oh my god. I can't believe that I forgot that! They could be hurt, or in the hospital or even dead! I need to get out of my mind! God I sound delusional.

Over the next few days I can hear better and even feel a little bit. I feel the softness on what must be hospital sheets. One day I hear the bubbly laugh of my redhead best friend. I'm so excited! I need to tell her that I have resurfaced from wherever in my mind I was locked away in.

"Hi Beca! I know that today isn't my day to visit you and I usually only come on Thursdays but today is one of the days that no one visits you so I decided to stop by because I have news! But don't worry; Bengi will still be coming tomorrow." Chloe says as I feel a slight pressure on the side of the bed.

I wonder. Apparently they have specific days to visit me with a day in between each visit. I wonder what Chloe's news is.

'It feels so weird, talking to you. I mean we all know that you are in there somewhere, but it kinda feels like you are my personal diary, you know? I mean you have been in here for almost a year now."

Wait what the hell! I have been here for a year! That can't be right; it couldn't have been that long! Wait who has been watching Xander? He is going to be a year and seven months old now. I can't believe that I missed his first birthday.

"But we all know that you will come back soon. But my news! Oh well Josh proposed! You remember him right? Well how could you forget I mean he saw you naked." I can almost feel her smile. I want to smile too. I am so happy for Chloe.

"But I want you to be my maid of honor." I would totally love to do that but I need to be you know, alive for that. "The wedding is in September and its February now. I gave you extra time to get better. The doctors said that you would need a few weeks of physical therapy before you can walk right."

"Remember you dad got you in your leg and shoulder, you shoulder is fine now but you are going to need help for your leg. After you passed out you got cut along your jaw. I requested for them to use scar removal cream so you won't have to deal with a remainder. You head will heal itself any day now, and I wouldn't doubt it if you can hear me now"

Chloe has always known me so well. I want so much to smile or nod or do anything but do nothing.

"I know that I do this every time I come but could you pretty please do something to show that you can hear me? I know it might hurt or it may be hard or even impossible but we are all dying to know if you can hear us."

Oh I want to Chloe. I want to so badly. I try as hard as I can to wiggle my big toe. I have been practicing for a few days now and I can almost make it noticeable.

"Come on Beca please?" I feel he get off the bed and I can tell she is inspecting my body to see if I move at all. "Please Beca, you my best frien- wait you toe is moving! Beca you can hear me! Oh my god Beca we all love you and miss you so much. How long have you been able to hear us?"

I smile internally at her hysterics. "Ok well obviously you can't talk but if you have for the last few months wiggle your toe now" I don't move an inch. "Ok if it's been the last few weeks" I still don't move. "The last few days" I decide to still not move. "Today?" she guesses. I use my will power and wiggle my toe.

"Oh my god, I'm the first person you have communicated with! Do you think that you will be you know up and running for my wedding? Shake now for yes" I do and I can tell she is grinning.

"The rest of them won't believe me, I actually have imagined you moving before, can I face time them? Now for yes." I shake my toe once. "Should I call Jesse first or the Bellas? Now for Jesse" I comply. I really want to see, well let him know that I'm alive.

"Wait I want to ask you something first, do you still love Jesse?" I shake my toe. "Ok it's ringing. Hi Jesse" she says, I imagine him on the screen of her phone "Hi Chloe" his voice sounds tired and worn out.

"You will never guess what happened! I'm at the hospital and Beca communicated with me! I asked her to move if she could hear me and she moved her toe!" Chloe exclaims into her phone. "Chloe please stop getting my hopes up. Whenever you do that, it's never really happening" Jesse says.

I'm shocked at how different he is. Is it because of me? Did I do that to him? I think Chloe turns to me "Can you believe him thinking I'm a liar? Go on show him wiggle that toe, show him up"

I hear a sigh which must be from Jesse.

I put all my strength into it. I know it sounds stupid, putting so much effort into doing something so easy, but it is that hard. I hear a gasp from the phone. "O my god Chloe she is really awake, well communicating! I will be there in 10 minutes." Wait Jesse" Chloe stops him "She said she still loves you".

"Beca I love you too, so much it's unhealthy" Jesse says "I'll be there soon baby, bye Chloe"

"Isn't that so cute!" Chloe exclaims "He hasn't been himself since the accident" I take it in. How couldn't Jesse be Jesse? "He's here" Chloe squeals "He just texted me, he will be up in a minute"

I hear the door open "Hi Jesse" Chloe whispers. "Beca can you hear me baby?" he says sitting on the other side of me. I twitch my toe. I know that his face lights up in his signature grin "We have all been waiting so long to see that smile Jesse" I hear Chloe say.

"Beca, I can't believe that your, you know conscious" Jesse says cupping my face with his hand. "We should probably call the doctor" Chloe suggests and hits the little button on the side of my bed.

"You rang?" a deep voice says from the doorway. "She moves when I ask her questions!" Chloe exclaims "See, Beca wiggle you magical little toe for the doctor" I do so. "Wow, she's finally awake. Good for you Ms. Mitchell. I believe that you will regain feeling in the weeks or months to come".

The doctor is right. In the next few weeks I get multiple visits from all of the Bellas and all of the Trebles. I didn't want Xander to come because I was scared that he might catch a sickness while here. By now I can move over 75% of my body and that is something I am proud of.

Jesse comes today with a new movie. He has been continuing my movication even though I can't see the screen. "Hey Bec" Jesse says as he lies down next to me on my bed "Chloe is looking at dresses for the wedding and she chose light blue for the bridesmaids dresses. She said it's the same color of her eyes. Girls confuse me"

He starts the movie. It's Titanic, and we have already started it, there is now only an hour or two left of it. Jesse keeps saying facts that I really don't care about. If anytime is the right time to talk now would be it.

I pull all my will power together and open my eyes and say "Please shut up, Jesse". He is startled at first then he looks at me and grins ear to ear. "Beca" he whispers then pulls his face to mine, capturing my lips in a kiss.

We pull apart when Jesse accidently hits the button so help "Do you need something?" asks the stiff voice of a nurse. "Sorry" Jesse replies and I laugh. "I've missed your laugh" he says, leaning in.

"Whoa flat butts awake!" Fat Amy says as she walks into the room followed by Stacie and Lilly.

"Beca! You're up! I don't know how I would have managed so long with no sex" says Stacie

"Stacie you wouldn't last two days without sex" I shoot back "God I've missed you little annoying little comebacks" Stacie says as she hugs me.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later and asks me a few questions. I answer him honestly and then he proclaims me ok and I can leave tomorrow after they perform a few tests on my head. He also says that if I can walk ok with my messed up right leg than I won't need to stay longer for physical therapy.

I slide my legs over the side of the bed that I had stayed in for the last year. When my feet touch the floor I freeze. Jesse reaches out to help me. "I'm ok" I say but take his arm anyway.

My left leg is planted firmly on the ground and I touch down my right to match it.

I am standing, wincing a little at the pain shooting up my left leg. I take a step. I shake a little but the doctor proclaims me fit to leave tomorrow but I have to use crutches. After a few hours everyone but Jesse leaves.

"Tell me about Xander" I plead

"Sure, um well he took his first steps at 9 months, he said his first word at about one year and it was Momma." I clap a hand over my mouth. His first word was Momma even though I wasn't there. 'His second word was Daddy, he also says Aunt Chloe, Aunt Amy, Aunt Stacie, all of them also a few other words like juice and stuff."

"His eyes match yours now and his hair is dark brown, he really wants to see you, and he will tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" I promise.

**Beca Lived! But she was in a coma for a year and Xander is now a year and 10 months old. But there is so much more to come. If you want to help me with what is to come you can pm me with some ideas.**

**Quote of the day: Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish, but you can only spend it once.**

**Love you guys see you soon! xoxoxoxo-Bel**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my god I know it's been forever but I had so much homework to do! And it was my dad and best friends' birthday and so sorry. It's a short chapter know but I had to add in a little something before more interesting things.**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviewing and all that!**

* * *

I wake up early to my dimly lit hospital room I have lived in for a year. Flashes of early morning sunlight beam through the curtains that sway about in the breeze of the air conditioner. This is unlike me, I usually wake up in the afternoon but right now the clock reads 7:18.

I guess in excited to see my little brother today. I still cannot believe that I missed out of the first year and a half of his life, but I'm going to make up for it. I hit the little button and ask for breakfast. Meals aren't the best here but hey I got to eat.

After I finish my breakfast of frosted flakes and bad coffee I pull myself out of bed and make my way to the little handicapped bathroom attached to my room. I am still having a little trouble walking and I have to use the crutch but in the shower there is a ledge I can sit on.

I climb out of the shower and dry myself off while supporting myself on the sink. I trade in my hospital gown for a pair of black spandex shorts and a gray blouse that Chloe dropped off for me yesterday. I check the clock; it reads 8:26. Jesse said that he would be by around 10 to bring me home.

I wait around and watch the newest episode of NCIS but when it's over I still have half an hour to kill. I flip through a few random magazines but get bored and decide to text Chloe.

**Hey Chloe is Xander up yet? **Chloe has been a main caretaker of Xander along with Jesse while I was…busy. I wait only a moment before Chloe texts back. She always texts you back as soon as she can.

**Yep I just got him changed into the cutest little outfit! It's a little shirt that says "I love my step mommy and blue jeans, right now he is eating pancakes=) **I smile at the mental image of Xander in the outfit.

**Nice choice on the clothes. Tell him I love him and I see him soon**. I type back.

**He says he loves you too=) he is the cutest thing. When will you get here?**

I have to admit that I am a little jealous of Chloe for getting to be there as Xander grows up but I put on a smile and type back: **Well it's almost 10 now so by 10:30, Jess is here ttyl**

**Bye boo! =) **Chloe texts back.

"Hey Bec" Jesse says with a huge grin plastered on his face "Ready to go home"

"Extremely" I say grabbing the lighter of my two bags since Jesse has already slung my other one over his shoulder. I pick up my crutch and wobble my way over to him. He pucks the smaller bag off of my shoulder and throws it over his own.

"Hey!" I protest "I could have handled it just fine"

"Too bad!" he says throwing is arm around me as we step into the elevator and begin our descent.

Jesse, being the total nerd that he is, has already filled out all the paperwork so we can just go. He opens his passenger side door for me and helps me in "Nerd" I mutter. After a few minutes of comfortable silence we finally turn the corner and I can see the Bellas house at the end of the street.

"Jess I don't know, about you know, seeing him" I say as we get closer and closer to the house. "What do you mean Bec, Xander loves you, for the last few days he's been running around the house chanting -Mommy's coming, mommy's coming!"

"That cute. But I feel like I abandoned him, you know" I say as we pull into the driveway

"No Bec you did the opposite. The one person who would have hurt him is never going to be anywhere near him again, you dad is in for life" and before I can reply he shouts "Beca back on Bella territory!"

I hear squeals and whoops from inside the house as everyone (the Bellas and Trebles) rushes outside. As soon as I'm out of the car I peer around looking for Xander. Finally Chloe comes out with a child on her hip. The child has dark brown eyes like mine, dark brown hair like mine and the same little nose.

But this child simply cannot be Xander. He is too old, too different, too much a stranger. But I have to accept that he is my little brother and I really did miss over a year and a half of his life.

Xander struggles out of Chloe's arms and toddles over to me as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Mommy!" he shouts with his little voice then launches himself at me. I stumble a bit but then I bend down and catch him and pull him up so he is on my hip. "Hi baby" I whisper, a grin stretching across my face "I'm so sorry mommy couldn't be there before now, but trust me I would if I could".

Jesse walks up behind me with my bags "I told you that mommy was coming" he says to Xander with a grin. Xander tells me stories as we all huddle in the front of the Bella house. "Hey Bec maybe we should go inside, it's getting pretty cold out here" Jesse says and I notice that I can see his breath. "Right" I say then I carry Xander inside with everyone else following behind.

"Hey do you want to go to your room?" I ask Xander. He nods and I carry him upstairs. His room hasn't changed much from how it was before. His crib is still along the wall and the changing table is beside it. There is an addition of a few (dozen) toys and the TV Jesse gave Xander is on a shelf on the wall and there are a couple other shelves covered with DVDs.

"Hey Beca I thought you might want to see this" Chloe says as she walks in carrying a fancy book "It's a scrapbook Stacie and I made".

We sit down on the little loveseat as Chloe flips through page after page of adorable pictures of Xander.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Chloe exclaims as she moves off the bed and kneels down in front of me "Beca Mitchell" she says while I look at her like she is crazy "will you lend me your little brother?"

"Wow Chloe" I say "Why exactly do you need my little brother?"

"To be my ring bearer for the wedding, aw I can imagine it now him in a little tux!" Chloe gushes.

"Yea sure" I say as Chloe high-fives Xander and I groan at the level of maturity in this room right now

"Do you think that you will be ok for dress fitting tomorrow?" Chloe asks me

"If I break my other leg will I have to go?" I ask

"Yes" she says then kisses me on the cheek and skips out of the room

* * *

**Does anyone have any ideas for the story? I could use a few more so please pm me! i'm doing a question instead of a quote so yay! What is your favorite book? I read so much it's scary and I just want to know a few good books:) Love you guys xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my loving little viewers (yes YOU!) thanks for reading and I could really use some more ideas so please PM me! Thanks (=**

**To Haven McCullen: Thanks for that but she did also hit her head but I have no idea if that would actually out you in a coma (= But yea thanks so much and thanks for reading =)**

(May)

Beca:

I am pulled away from my dream world and pushed back into reality as Chloe and her fiery hair shake me awake. "Go away" I mumble as I try to curl back into Jesse. "No come on Beca, we have a dress fitting today!" Chloe exclaims as a she once again yanks my arm again.

"Noooo" I mumble into my pillow. "Yessss" she says mimicking me "Count yourself lucky that I can't push you off the bed". She gives up on me for a moment and goes over to my dresser and riffles through it and pulls out a pair of skinny jeans, a gold sparkly tank top that she bought me and a bra and underwear.

"You're wearing this" she says setting down the clothes on my desk then she pushes my wheelie (I don't know how else to say it ;) desk chair and pushes it over to the bed then heaves me off the bed and sets me on my desk chair. Jesse hasn't woken up yet and right now I need him for backup against Chloe.

"I think you can manage your shirt by yourself" she says. I have needed a little help getting dressed with my leg injury and all. I make Chloe turn around then I change into the top. After a small struggle to get my underwear on I stand up with the help of my crutch and Chloe helps me pull on my skinny jeans.

I collapse back into my desk chair and brush out my hair, then put on my makeup and then lace up my converse. I grab a pillow up off the ground and launch it at Jesse, who sits up wildly and looks around until his gaze finally focuses on us.

"Thanks for helping me fight off Chloe" I say sarcastically "She's making me go dress shopping"

He grins at me and Chloe "You need me to watch Xander?"

"No" I say and I walk into the other room and gently wake up my adorable little brother "Little man is coming with us, he's getting fitted for a tux today"

"Wouldn't he come with us?" he asks

"Normally he would but we want to because he is so incredibly cute!' Chloe says to Jesse.

Josh has a total of 10 groomsmen, most of them being the Trebles since he joined a few months back when they decided they could use another member. There was Jesse, Donald, Bengi, Unicycle, Hat, Bumper and then Chloe's older brother and two of his own. One of his brothers was his best man but she switched it around so I got to walk with Jesse.

Chloe also has 10 bridesmaids, me-her maid of honor, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly, Denise, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Jessica and her little sister who was 13. Her name was Shawn and we would be meeting her at the store.

I dress Xander in little jeans and a shirt saying: She's my big sister, with an arrow pointing up. I hate the weird looks that people give me when they see me with a baby, like I was some girl who got knocked up.

"Ok. Well I'm going back to bed, Have fun Bec, bye Xander" Jesse says as he kisses me then flops back down on the bed.

"Not likely" I say as Chloe pulls me out the door as I clutch Xander in my arms.

We make our way downstairs to two boxes of Dunkin Donnuts. "Chloe!" I exclaim and rush over to the box and search for a Boston crème filled one with chocolate icing; my favorite. I take a huge bite, the crème spilling out, and sigh at the sweetness.

"Want a bite" I ask Xander

"Yes mummy!" he responds and I giggle at his excitement. I hold the donnut near his lips as he takes a bite that almost is as big as mine. Xander's eyes go wide as he sinks his little teeth into the fried dough again and again. "Like brother, like sister" Chloe says as she eats her own sprinkled donnut.

I give up and hand him my donnut then set him in his highchair to finish his sugary breakfast. "Where is everyone I thought we were going shopping for dresses?" I ask

"They're all in the shower"

"They why did I have to get up early!" I groan as a search for another donnut that I like.

"Because you are going to help me with wedding details" she says happily

I groan and sit down next to her on a bar stool as she pulls out a bunch of papers. "Ok first thing flowers. Since the dresses are going to be light blue and of course my dress will be white, so I was thinking that we could do lilies and we could die some of them blue. I know it's different but it's my wedding so…yea"

I nod along to all of her plans about the florist, photographer, places she could register at, invitations, food options (she is having a buffet), DJ and the priest. I start paying attention when she gets to the part about wine and cake tasting.

"Really now when is that?" I ask, interested.

"Today actually, after the fitting" she replies

"Awesome" I say as I steal the remainder of Chloe's donnut and pop it into my mouth; she barely notices.

* * *

"Stacie for the last time you cannot wear a stripped dress for my wedding!" Chloe says as she tries to fit everyone's problems, while in a huge, poofy wedding dress that (we agreed on this) made her look like the girl from Enchanted.

I just saw to the side with my little bro and watched the craziness unfold in front of me. After about an hour Fat Amy, Lilly and all the other Bellas besides Chloe and I leave to go across the street for coffee. I wanted to go too but I could see that Chloe was about to have a breakdown so I let them go without me (Not without telling them to get me a mango smoothie and a cake pop).

"Chloe, relax go change I'll try to find you something" I say as I push Chloe back into the changing room.

"Hey Shawn?" I call, looking for the Chloe's little blonde sister. They really don't look that much alike. They are half sisters but Shawn has dishwater blonde hair and a pale, lightly freckled face while Chloe has fiery red hair and a tanned, freckle free face.

"Yea?" she says, emerging from behind a rack of light purple gowns.

"Can you look after Xander for a minute while I try to find your sister a dress?"

"Sure" she says then makes a face at Xander, making him giggle.

I take one last look at my little brother in his little tux and black converse. He looks so incredibly cute. I finally walk off, knowing I left Xander in good hands and begin my search for dresses. Knowing Chloe she would want something gorgeous, but not too extreme. She likes everything simple but amazing.

I spend about five minutes looking through really and I mean really ugly dresses, until I find a strapless, formfitting dress with a small skirt and the top had a flower patter over the cleavage area with a tight wrapped middle and a white flower made out of silk. Chloe will totally love this dress.

I find my way through the maze of dresses until I find my way back to Chloe, who is back in her normal clothes, sitting on the floor. "I should just give up" she was saying. I hide the dress on a rack behind me "What are you going to walk down the aisle in? A trash bag?"

"It would be better than any of these dresses" she says gesturing to the 10 or so discarded dresses lying in a heap in the corner. "Maybe not those dresses" I say with a grin as I pull out the dress I found "But I think this one tops the trash bag".

Chloe face lights up as she runs to me and hugs me. "Oh my god Beca, it's gorgeous, thank you so much!" then she grabs the dress and rushes back into the dressing room to change. A strapless, navy blue, thigh length dress catches my eye "Hey Chloe" I call "I know that you wanted light blue but...just come look at this"

A few seconds Chloe bursts out of the dressing room looking as happy as I have ever seen her (which is pretty freaking happy) in the dress that I picked out for her. She looks stunning "Chloe…Oh my god, you have to get that one" I say in awe.

"I know right! What dress did you want to show me?" she asks. I show her the navy blue dress, I didn't notice until now but it has a little belt thing around the middle, it's a gold rope kind of belt this a cool pattern in the front.

"Beca, I need to take you shopping with me more often" she says as I groan in response.

"Oh my god Chloe!" shrieks Aubrey from behind me "That is so totes amazing!"

"Beca picked it out! Oh and she found these bridesmaids dresses too" she says gesturing to the dress in my hand.

"I'm surprised Beca" Aubrey says as if I was a dog that learned to sit. I roll my eyes at her as all the girls get one in their size they go change. I go with them and when we emerge and see ourselves in the huge mirror I have to admit that we all squeal a little bit.

* * *

Here are the links to the dresses:

Chloe Dress: weddings/2009/11/21-gorgeous-wedding-dresses-under -1000-dollars

Bridesmaids Dresses: .

* * *

**Here comes the bride, all dressed in white! Chloe's wedding is getting closer and closer! Recently I fell in love with the song Blurred Lines (hehe), and I want crazy. The songs are just so catchy. Any of you guys out there like Toby Keith? My favorites of his songs are Courtesy of the red, white and blue, and Beer for my horses :)**

** I used to live in Maryland before I moved and I grew up with his country songs (happy/longing sigh). We moved to Florida and as much as I love Florida, I'm not a beach girl; I'm a country girl (= Once I finish high school (early, in 8****th**** grade I took 4 high school classes) I'm going to try to move back up north.**

**But thanks for all the book suggestions and I'll try to update ASAP. Love you guys so much and please keep reviewing! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear (=**


	28. Chapter 28

H**ey guys! Today I bought seven mini canvases which are about the size of a piece of paper and I did galaxy paintings on them and they are SOOOO cool! I'm so nerdy that I did them to Miley Cyrus's new song Wrecking Ball. I am so obsessed with this song! I do have to say she is becoming…different. Not that it is bad to be different but she is doing it to an extreme. But as her performances get more extreme her songs do get better.**

**I'm going to Disney world this weekend (YAY!) so I won't be able to update but I will update tomorrow if I get…let's say 260 reviews all from DIFFERENT people. Haha yea last time one of you reviewed like 8 times (not that I don't totally love that). But it's only 14 more reviews by tomorrow (DIFFERENT PEOPLE) and I think you guys are so awesome that you can do it. **

**In this story Luke was never well Luke. He still looks (so incredibly hot!) and acts the same but he is different person, you'll just have to read and find out who he is=)**

**Extra long chapter today! over 3,000 words! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca:

I furiously type away at my keyboard as Jesse snores in my bed a few feet away. Xander is still sleeping in his crib, wearing the exact same expression as Jesse on his face. I have to admit I took a few pictures of that.

Since I missed 10 months while I was in a coma, I am obviously behind in school. I know what you're thinking: Beca Mitchell, doing schoolwork in the morning when I didn't even want to go to college in the first place? Well since everyone else is staying to finish college I may as well finish it. I have to finish my classes from last year online if I want to graduate with everyone else.

Jesse snorts in his sleep then rolls over to face me. "Beca" he murmurs in his sleep then rolls back over. I smile at such a nerd he is before I go back to typing my essay about black holes for my science class. Why do we even need to know about black holes anyway? It's not like being a DJ has anything to do with that!

I decide to take a break and go out for breakfast. I hobble over to my dresser and search for clothes. I haven't needed my crutches much lately, I mean I still need them but I can go short distances without falling over.

I pull out frayed blue jean shorts and a white tank top with a red plaid button-down shirt and toss them on my desk. I hobble back to my desk area and sit on my chair as I yank off my camisole and throw it to the corner of my room then pull on my tank top and my other shirt but leave it unbuttoned.

It's tricky to slip off my sweat shorts and even harder to try to slide on my jean shorts, especially because I have to stand up slightly to get them on. As I step into the shorts I trip and end up sprawled out on the floor. The noise wakes Jesse but not before I yank up my shorts the rest of the way; saving a little on my dignity.

"Bec are you ok?" he asks frantically, helping me up "What happened?"

"I tripped when I was putting on my shorts" I say in a small voice. His booming laugh echoes throughout my room, making Xander wake up and start crying.

"Great job" I say sarcastically as I walk into Xander's room.

"What happened baby?" I ask as a scoop him up and hold him on my hip.

"I…hit my…head" he says between sobs as I bounce him a little on my hip "I want daddy"

I freeze. He wants daddy? He wants to see daddy? How though he's never met his real da- oh he must mean Jesse. That's so cute, him calling Jesse daddy. "Jesse Xander wants his daddy" I say in a sing-song voice. "He can't see hi- wait me?" he asks. I nod and his face lights up in a signature Jesse grin. I hand Xander off to him as his grin widens as Xander giggles in his arms. "Hey little man, I know what will calm you down" he pulls out a DVD from a shelf behind me "I know you won't understand it but were going to watch the Breakfast Club!"

I roll my eyes as Jesse carries Xander into my room as we all sit together on my bed as the movie starts. "This movie made mommy fall in love with daddy" he whispers to Xander. I punch his shoulder…hard. "Ow" he says rubbing where I hit him "Mommy can't stand how attractive daddy is so she has to hit him to make herself feel better". I glare at him.

"Hey Jess can we watch the movie later? I want to go out for breakfast, want to come?" I ask him.

"Sure let me just get changed" he says riffling through a drawer of clothes he kept over here.

"I'll get my little monster changed" I say as I scoop Xander up and bring him into his room. "What do you want to wear today little monster?" I ask opening the little closet where Xander's little two year old clothes are stored.

"I want to wear this" Xander declares holding up a little long sleeved shirt with a truck on it and khaki pants.

"Then you shall" I say, smiling

"Where are we going?" Jesse asks from the other room as I help Xander into his clothes.

"This little breakfast café in walking distance from here" I respond, grabbing Xander's hand walking back into my room.

"Cool" he says as I pull on my shoes.

We set off a few minutes later, walking instead of driving on my new white 2011 BMW M3 Convertible I bought with the money I got from selling the house.

We arrive at the café and take an inside table, because it's getting so hot outside. We order drinks- Jesse and I get a coffee (mine frozen) and Xander gets chocolate milk. "So Bec" Jesse says as we look over our menus and Xander colors on his kids menu "It's come to my attention that it's your birthday on the 28th" he says grinning.

I sip my iced coffee innocently, much like I did when he protested that I couldn't not like movies. "How did you know?" I ask suspiciously. "Chloe" is all he says and I nod. Chloe is so…Chloe.

"We are so having a party" Jesse states

"No! No party, Jess I really don't want a party" I protest

"But it's your 21st birthday! You can legally drink!"

"No party" I demand

"Fine but were doing something…like Disney World!"

"You are such a child"

"I know" he says sounding happy about it.

Our food comes a little while later and I dive in to my hash browns, dipping them into ketchup and inhale my silver dollar pancakes one by one. I see Jesse eating like me, like we're never going to eat again. Xander (I had already cut his pancakes for him but he insisted on feeding himself) had syrup dripping off his chin and his plate void of food.

"Like brother like sister" Jesse says sounding exactly like Chloe.

* * *

A few hours later I am in the Bella rehearsal room as Jesse and Xander sit on the set of bleachers with popcorn, watching us. We aren't doing a mix this year for finals, because I was…otherwise involved. They made it into the finals without me this year without a mix and their confident that they can do it again.

Were singing Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus (I really do love this song). Our choreography is top notch and we all sing great together on this song. As we finish the routine I stumble over to the bleachers then slump to the ground. My leg has been doing a lot better but it's still far from perfect.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Xander says sliding down the railing of the bleachers and lands easily on a step and walks over to me.

"Alexander!" I exclaim, using his real name "Don't do that you could hurt yourself!" I say wondering how my little two year old brother learned to do that. I quickly find my answer when I look up at Jesse.

"Jesse!" I roar

"Oohh, mama Bella is going all alpha-dingo!" Fat Amy says from behind me. I ignore her.

"Jesse how dare you teach him to do that!" I shout at Jesse who manages to look sheepish

"He's fine-" he starts

I cut him off "Don't you "Bec" me, he could have cracked his head open!" I shout, growing angrier every second.

"Hey Alex" Aubrey says, using her and some of the other Bellas nickname for him "Why don't you come over here" she says putting her hand on his shoulder and guiding him over to where the rest of the Bellas stood.

"You have to watch out for him!" I shout

"I'm sorry!" he shouts back "I didn't think it would bother you, I thought you would think it was cute" he says, no longer shouting.

I give up, disgusted with him and hoist up Xander on my hip and stalk out of the mini auditorium. I want to go back up to my room and stay mad at Jesse but Xander is hungry. I settle on making grilled cheese. "Sorry for yelling bro" I say to my two year old as I make the sandwiches as quickly as I can so I can avoid Jesse. "It's cool" he replies, already talking like a teenager.

I smile as a flip my grilled cheese on to a plate that already contained his sandwich. "Let's go bro" I say as I grab some juice boxes and we walk upstairs. Xander understands that I am his sister not his mom but I'm his legal guardian and he likes to call me mommy and Jesse daddy.

Gah Jesse! Who in their right mind would teach a two year old to slide down a 30ft railing? What the hell is wrong with him? He is only two he could hurt himself badly.

"So what do you want to do little guy?" I ask Xander

"I want to keep watching the Breakfast club" he pouts

I give in "Fine". I take out my laptop and put in the Breakfast Club DVD after sliding it out of Jesse's. I make a little spot for Xander on my bed with my laptop and his lunch then I take Jesse's and set it outside my door so I don't have to see him, because there is no doubt he would get me to forgive him.

I lounge on my bed playing subway surfers on the I-phone. My phone vibrates and shows a message from a number I don't recognize. I click on it and read the message:

**Hey is this Beca? It's Luke, you favorite cousin ;) I heard you got your dad locked up; nice going, but you were in a coma which kind of sucks. I just graduated and I got a job at a restaurant me and a few friends are starting up together in Georgia. It has a DJ and we play pretty good music if I do say so myself. I was wondering if you want to meet up sometime? –Your all time favorite cousin**

Oh my god Luke! I lost touch with him a few years ago and his family wouldn't give me his number because they were pro-beating towards me. I told him about my dad a few years back when I was 14 and he was 16. He wanted to tell police but I begged him not to, I would end up in an orphanage and that was the last thing I wanted.

He didn't but he did always help me out whenever I got hurt. He lived just down the road from me until he left for collage at 18. He even had a bag he hid in his room, filled with medical supplies and food for whenever I was hurt or half-starved.

He was always my rock. I always relied on him and I don't do that to just anyone. It's always been his dream to own his own restaurant. He has always been the best chef I know and when we were kids he would always give me all his experiments at cooking, I didn't complain.

**Yea it's me. Luke I'm so happy to hear from you, you don't know how much I missed you. I cannot- well I can believe that you finally got your business up and running, congrats. Where is it? I live in Georgia and I'd love to meet you there, like seriously anytime. –Your all time favorite cousin (= **

I hope his restaurant is close to here so I can see him more. I haven't seen Luke since I was 16 and he was 18. Now I'm almost 21 so he must be 23 or 24. He replies quickly.

**God Bec I missed you so much. Our restaurant is a few minutes north of Barden University. It's called Time to Eat Diner. I know it's cheesy but I lost 2 to 1.**

I remember seeing that some old bakery closed down the street and there was a sign saying that the new restaurant would be call Time to Eat Diner. It's only 2 miles from here and I could walk if I really wanted to (that most likely not happen, I'm defiantly not a walker).

**I'm a sophomore at Barden! Luke are you there right now? I live 5 minutes from there, I can leave right now. Oh and I have a little surprise=)**

I know that he will love Xander. I didn't tell Jesse this but Alexander is Luke's middle name. I grab my bag and throw a few flash drives of my mixes in it along with a few of Xander's things. I slide on my red converse to match my red plaid shirt then glance back at my phone. I have a new message from Luke.

**I can't believe this Bec. Yeah I'm here now, were setting up the tables. And you know I hate surprises!**

I smile. I do know he hates surprise's, that's why I'm not telling him. I shoulder my bag and turn to my little brother.

"Hey bro do you want to go meet mommy's cousin" I ask him "He is really nice, I promise"

"Ok!" he shouts as I grab him hand and we walk downstairs.

"Where are you going flatbutt?" Amy asks as I pick up my car keys.

"To meet my friend" I reply

"You have friends other than us and Jesse?" Stacie asks "Sorry that come out wrong"

"It's fine and yea, he's an old friend" I say smiling and exiting

I'm lost in thought and before I know it I'm there. I slide out of my seat and walk to Xander's door and unbuckle his seatbelt. I grab his hand as we walk to the front door. There isn't a front door yet just a large piece of wood off to the side that must be used as the door at night.

I approach the door and give the wall near where the door would be a slight knock. I peer inside at who must be Luke now. His blonde hair, that he always kept long, is now a short almost buzz cut. He has lost weight and he looks incredibly strong. He is tall too, looking to be almost six feet.

He looks up when he hears the knock. "I'm sorry were not open yet" he says, obviously not recognizing me. "Really" I say back sarcastically, slightly smiling that he doesn't recognize me. I have gone down on most of my dark makeup and I'm wearing lighter colors and of course the fact that I am four years older and have a two year old with me.

"No one is allowed here right now besides the workers" he says, still not recognizing me. I smile "Not even for your all time favorite cousin?" I ask innocently. "Beca?" he asks, surprised with a growing smile on his face.

He jogs over to me and wraps his arms around me "Bec you look great" he says, taking a step back. "You too" I say smiling, he really does. "And who's this?" Luke asks, squatting down to Xander's height. "Ask him" I say, smiling down at them.

"Well hello there, little guy, you are?" Luke says holding out his hand for Xander to shake. I whisper for him to shake his hand and he does "I'm Xander. Mommy said that you are her cousin and my cousin too"

"That I am little man" Luke says standing up, looking me in the eye. I can tell what he is trying to say: The how could you be so irresponsible speech. I'm about to say that Xander is my brother when another well muscled guy walks over to us.

"Hey Luke, I'm taking a lunch break at Chili's, you and your pretty little friend in?" the guys asks.

"You want to" Luke asks me.

I nod. Chili's is in the same shopping center but on the opposite side. "I'll drive" I say.

We all end up in my car driving one minute across the parking lot. There was only talk of my nice car on the way over. We all get out of the car and grab a table.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom" Xander wines from next to me.

I sigh an am about to get up when Luke's friend-Justin- says "I'll take him"

I smile "Thanks"

"Anything for such a pretty lady" he says then winks and he and Xander walk away.

"Beca, how could you!" Luke immediately says after they leave.

"Luke-"I begin before I'm cut off by him again

"I mean I really cannot believe that you would be the one with a son at 20!"

"That's because I'm not!" I cut in

"…What?" he asks confused "But he called you mommy!" he says, thinking in lying

"He wants to and I'm not going to stop him, Luke he's my brother"

Luke stops. His breathing returns to normal and he calms down. "But why do you have him?" he asks finally calm. "Sheila and my dad are in jail and I was the closest family he had, so they gave him to me" I say

"Oh…ok…cool, sorry about-" he starts. I cut him off "its fine"

"So Xander?" he asks

"It's short for Alexander" I say grinning

"…really" Luke replies his grin matching mine.

I nod and finally feel like I have a family again.

* * *

**AWW so Luke is Beca's cousin, how cute. Jeca fight! I wonder what Jesse will think if he sees Luke and Beca together…. Now you have incentive to review (=**

**Quote of the Day- Creativity is intelligence having fun.**

**It's cute isn't it? I'm going to give you a question too because I REALLY want you to review!**

**Question- Would you be the person behind the camera or in front? **

**I would so totally be behind the camera. I'm shy, you wouldn't even know that I was…well me if you read this and knew me, I would probably be the last person you would guess to be me. I'm that girl that everyone knows, but no one really knows. I'm not ugly but I'm far from beautiful. I love being able to write to all of you guys because you see the real me. I just...it's so cool to have so many people read what I write. I love you guys so much, please keep reviewing, it makes me smile! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	29. Chapter 29

**Short chapter, I know but I had a lot to do today, I had to make a shadow box for my best friend's birthday, I had homework, I had to pack for Disney, and so much stuff. Finally something from Jesse's point of view, yay! Another Jeca fight soon maybe=) There also could be a proposal in sight! I already have a good idea on how to do that, that is IF I do that;)**

* * *

Jesse:

Ok I do have to say that teaching Xander to slide down the railing was a little unsafe. Ok a lot. But I knew he wouldn't get hurt and I thought Beca would think it was cute. I was wrong. After Beca took Xander and fled the rehearsal room I just decided to go back to the treble house and let her cool down.

Once I'm back up in my room I look out my open window and see that Beca's window is open too but the blind is down and I can't see in. I'm about to call out her name when I hear her speak. "Hey bro do you want to go meet mommy's friend" I think I hear Beca say "He is really nice, I promise""Ok!" Xander shouts then I hear the bedroom door slam closed. Mommy's friend? I wonder who she is going to see.

I didn't think she really had any friends outside the Trebles and Bellas. I know it sounds mean but it's true. I see her buckle up Xander in the backseat of her car then she gets in and the car speeds off. I know that she never would but a small part of me feels like she is cheating on me.

I hangout in my room for a little bit watching part of a movie then I decide that I need to get out of my head so I push the thought away and make my way downstairs.

"Hey Bengi, Donald want to go somewhere?" I ask, needing to get out of the house.

"Sure, where?" Bengi asks

"I don't know, let's just drive until we find someplace" I suggest.

They agree and we end up heading into town in Donald's car. Donald and Bengi are arguing whether Bengi should do another magic trick after the last one almost burned down the car and I'm in the backseat staring out the window as we stop at a light. I see construction off to the side and look over towards it. I could swear that I see Beca and Xander. I watch as Beca reaches up and hugs a tall, muscular guy. She smiles the smile usually only reserved for me.

Who is this guy and why is he with my Beca? She could not be cheating on me, it's just not possible. I lose sight of them as the car surges forward. I catch sight of a little pet store down the block with a pizza place beside it.

"Let's go there" I say pointing to the restaurant. They agree and before I know it we are getting out of the car and walking down the sidewalk. "Can we check out that pet shop over there?" I ask. "Sure" Donald replies and we enter the pet store.

There are clear cages with bunnies, hamsters, birds, snakes and fish. I hear a high-pitched yipping sound from the back on the store, it must be puppies. I have to stop and try to stop Bengi from trying yet another magic trick but this one including a bunny.

I grab his arm and yank him back from the bunny and pull him toward the back of the store. There as a small gated area about as big as king-sized bed, in it are the cutest German Sheppard puppies. Beca always talks about liking dogs and she would love one.

That's what I should get her for her birthday! I make my way over to the saleswoman and ask her about the dogs. They are 18 weeks old and there are four boys and two girls. Beca won't care about the gender; she will just want a cute one.

The sales lady lets me into the pen and I'm swarmed with the dogs. I'm quickly brought to my knees by little dogs; not my finest moment. After a couple minutes their food is set at the end of the pen and they go rushing after it. I notice one little dog in the back of the pen, opposite of the food, with its head down on the ground, softly whining.

The dog flinches when I approach it my stays where it is. "Hi little dog" I say. The words sooth it and he limps up and walks over to my, licking my shoe. "Is he ok?" I ask the sales lady. "He is the runt of the family, and he hurt his paw a few weeks back, it's healing though" she replies.

"He, so it's a boy?" I ask

"Yes, are you thinking of adopting" she asks

"Yea I think so" I say back

Donald and Bengi give me a crazy look "What?" I ask them

"Why are you getting a dog?" Bengi asks

"For Beca, for her birthday" I reply "You guys go get the pizza to go and I'll get the stuff"

They leave and I tell the lady I want him. She tells me his name is prince, Beca might want to change it but that's ok. I pick out some dog food, a couple toys, a bowl, a soft bed, and a leash, collar and tags. I hook him to the leash and we walk out. His face doesn't look so sad anymore he actually looks somewhat proud, like he's thinking: He picked me! He picked me!

Donald and Bengi are already in the car. Donald complains when I have to bring Prince in his car but he gives in when he sees Prince's puppy dog face. As we drive Prince hangs his head out the window with his tongue lolled out to the side so that he almost looks like he's smiling.

* * *

**How does everyone like Prince? Should I keep his name or should Beca rename him? Please review and tell me what you think his name should be! If I get 280 reviews then I will try as hard as I can to update on Sunday after I get back from Disney (I'm getting back at 7 and I have school the next day so not easy!).**

**Love you guys! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks so much for all the reviews even though you didn't make it but you were only two reviews away! I may not be able to review as often because I'm starting volleyball tomorrow and there is construction in my neighborhood and internet connection is spotty. Please review!**

* * *

Beca:

"So Xander?" Luke asks

"It's short for Alexander" I say grinning

"…really" Luke replies his grin matching mine.

I nod and finally feel like I have a family again.

"Hey Xander, why don't you tell Luke how old you are?" I say as Xander and Justin walk back outside to the table under the outdoor pavilion.

"I just turned two" he says, holding up three fingers then quickly putting one down when he realized that he is one too many.

"Really now? When is your birthday?" Luke asks, looking very interested as you must look when dealing with little kids.

"March 19th" Xander says with a little grin

"Wow! You are big aren't you?" Luke replies

"Yep!" Xander shouts then stands on his wobbly chair and puffs out his chest. The chair wobbles and Xander goes to sit down when the chair leans too far over to the side and plops down on his butt and bursts into tears.

I kneel down next to him on the floor and rub his arm soothingly "Hey baby are you ok? Hey it's ok" I say to him but it's not working. Luke is kneeling down next to me and he gives me a look that says: I'll take care of it.

Luke scoops Xander up into his arms "Hey Xander?" he asks "Hey little man, you're ok. You're going to be fine". The words trigger something in my memory.

_Flashback:_

_"You're ok. You're going to be fine" a 16 year old Luke says while holding me in his arms, slowly rocking me back and forth in his arms. My window from my 14 year old bedroom is open from Luke sneaking in and a cool breeze is chilling me to the bone._

_Today started off like most of the other days. I had coated my face and a few other parts of my body in layers of makeup, but not for the reason most girls my age do. I had to cover up the bruises and cuts my dad had gifted me with that morning._

_"Ok, Bec what happened this time?" Luke asks. His hair is long, to just past his ears; shaggy as always. Usually when this happened and he asked me what happened, I would tell him and he would fix me up and everything would be ok again._

_However this time wasn't like other times. Today my dad had lost his job and he was especially angry and violent. My arms were covered in purple, going on green bruises and my legs were covered in scrapes and cuts from his boots. There was a knot on my head that was as big as my fist that was throbbing painfully and there were cuts across my checks. But what hurt the most were the words my father had said that I had already blocked out because it was too painful._

_"My dad" I choke out as my tears ran through the cuts on my cheek, staining my shirt and Luke's "He lost his job today and he got" I sniffle "…mad". Luke wraps his arms around me and heaves me up onto my bed. I'm a bloody mess. _

_Luke pulls out his backpack and pulls out a soft handkerchief and carefully wipes away the blood and tears that stained my face. He goes into the bathroom across the hall with no fear of running into my dad; he went to a bar after he beat me._

_I'm curled into a ball in a state of shock, this always happened after my dad hit me. I hear the bath running and after a moment Luke appears in the doorway and says "Beca I know you hurt but to help you I need you to come back to me"_

_After a moment I finally come out of my state of shock with a gasp. Luke helps me wobble over to the bathroom and then closes the door behind him bur I can tell he is leaning against the door. I finally manage getting out of my ruined clothes and sink into the tub, it is almost instantly turned red._

_Every few minutes Luke calls out to me to make sure I haven't passed out or anything. I managed not to pass out and once I finish scrubbing (as gently as I could but there was still yelping) I climb out of the tub._

_Luke left me a comfy pair of sweat shorts and an old Las Vegas tee shirt. I pull them on and stumble my way back into me bedroom. Luke is in there with an icepack and a bowl of mushroom soup, my favorite. "Thanks…for everything" I say as I grab the spoon and take a bite as I hold the icepack to my arm._

_After I finish my soup Luke inspects the bump on me head and helps me apply Band-Aids to my cuts. We apply some weird cream to my face to help with the cuts then Luke says "There you go, all better" _

I'm triggered back to the present as Luke says those exact same words to my no longer crying two year old. Luke is so good with kids even when I was a child and he was only two years older.

"Thanks" I mouth to him. He grins in return.

"So do you have anyone special in your life?" I ask with a wink. Xander is currently drawing on his kids menu.

"Yea" Luke says with a truly happy smile "My girlfriend, Alice"

"Someone really loves her" I say taunting him

"Yea…" he says not caring about my teasing and obviously admitting to being in deep in love "What about you?"

"Actually yes" I say, scowling at him when he doesn't look like he believes me "My boyfriend Jesse"

"So this Jesse" Luke says like he still thinks that I'm lying "Where did you meet?"

"So this Jesse" I say using air quotes "and I met when he fell out of his car on the first day of collage"

"Is that so?" Luke asks, clearly thinking I'm kidding or lying

"Yes it is. So how did you meet Alice?" I say mocking him.

"I met her when I took a trip to Europe" he explains

"So is she from there or was she visiting?" I ask, actually interested

"She is from there, visiting family, but she lives here now, with me"

"How cute, little Luke lives with his girlfriend" I say acting like a child.

"Yea he does, but I don't blame him anymore, she's hot as hell!" exclaims Justin

"PG audience over here!" I say pointing to Xander who was still coloring.

"Oops" he replies

"Well my little Beca I cannot wait to meet him" Luke says with an evil grin

"Likewise" I reply, my evil grin matching his.

We order food, me getting wings and Luke and Justin getting burgers. Xander orders a mini pizza and when I say he ordered it I mean he really did. Xander shhh-ed me when I went to order for him and told the waitress what he wanted himself. I have to say I was a little proud.

"So you're in the Barden Bellas?" Justin asks

"Um yea" I reply

"You're in the Bellas?" Luke asks bewildered

"Yea" I reply, glaring at him

"Really Beca Mitchell is in the Barden Bellas?" Luke asks again. I kick him under the table.

"But anyway you know that redhead?" Justin asks

"Chloe" I fill in.

Yea can you fix me up with her?" Justin asks

"Sorry to break it to you but Chloe's engaged" I say

His confident smile falls "Shit" he swears under his breath, after a second his smile rises up again "What about the blonde or the tall brunette?" he asks

"Aubrey and Stacie. With Aubrey…I wouldn't waste my time on her, however Stacie…well she's interested in just about everyone so you probably have a shot" I reply

"Alright sure"

"There is an acapella party soon, you guys should come and your girlfriend Luke" I say.

The party just happened to be on my birthday and Jesse was elated about that. He called it my unofficial birthday party. The party was only a day away Tuesday, I had two classes that day and I actually needed to go to them but Jesse was trying to get me to skip.

"I'm for that. Collage party!" Justin says, excited "Luke, my brotha, you in bro"

"Sure, it will give me a chance to meet your boyfriend" Luke says, still not believing me

"And me with Alice" I say

"We got to get back home and find a babysitter for tomorrow night, see you guys tomorrow night, ill text you the address" I say picking up Xander and leaving a $20 on the outside table.

"See you later Bec" Luke says, standing up wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the check.

"Bye Luke" I say returning the hug then walking off with Xander towards my car. I could swear I see Donald's car loop into the shopping center I'm in then almost as quickly drive away. I must be seeing things.

Before I know it I'm back at the Bella house. I get out of the car at the same time Jesse stands up from a bench from outside the Treble house. "Go on inside" I say to Xander as he runs inside to a waiting group of Bellas.

"Hey Bec" Jesse calls over to me distantly

"Hi" I reply uncertainly

"Who was your little friend you kissed at lunch today, huh Bec" Jesse asks obviously mad but trying to calm himself down.

"What!" I say astonished that he stalked me! He just nods and looks at me expectantly.

"I don't have to tell you anything" I say angry that he doesn't trust me and I can make him think I actually cheated on him for a little while longer, make him suffer.

"I knew it!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air

"Actually you don't asshole, the guy at lunch was my cousin, who I haven't seen in six years" I spit then turn on my heal and begin to walk away. There's a moment of silence as the news sinks in and then Jesse cries "Beca! Bec I'm sorry but you would have reacted the same way! I mean it looked, well you know! I'm sorry!"

I turn back to him expectantly. "Look I'm really sorry Bec. I've been a jerk recently and I'm really sorry! But I do have a totally amazing birthday present to make up for it!" he says walking closer to me until our faces are inches apart.

"I'm sorry" he whispers and I feel his warm breath on my cheeks. His nose rubs across mine then he leans down and his lips touch mine. After a moment I break away so were not full out making out in the driveway.

"So am I forgiven?" Jesse asks.

"Only because Luke didn't believe me that you were real" I say

"Who's Luke?" Jesse asks

"My cousin"

"Oh…so do you want your birthday present now?" Jesse asks grinning

"Fine give it to me" I sigh

"One second" Jesse says before he runs off back into the Treble house. He is out in a minute with the cutest little German Sheppard puppy I'd even seen on a dark blue leash.

"Say hello to your birthday present, Prince" Jesse announces. I kneel down to the height of the puppy, scratching behind his ears.

*Woof!* Price barks, happy for the attention

"Is he really for me?" I ask, surprised

"All for you…" he is cut off as Xander runs out of the house and almost tackles Prince.

"My doggy!" he shouts and he and the puppy spar each other

"Well all for you and Xander" Jesse finishes with his trademark movie-loving grin.

* * *

**Cute chapter with a little drama. Beca's birthday is soon, YAY! Not much else to write today. I love you guys so much for reviewing and reading, it means so much to me.**

**Quote- You only live once. But if you do it right, once is enough.**

**I know what you're thinking "Really Bella, YOLO?" Personally I hate YOLO but I do really like this quote so yes I used YOLO.**

**Your reviewing makes me update faster, it shows me how much you really want me to update and if I don't think enough people want me to update then I might not update for a while… I know, I'm an evil woman, I try.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	31. Chapter 31

**Not much to say to you guys except for thank for reviewing and reading!**

* * *

It's a rainy Tuesday afternoon when I wake up as an official 21 year old and grab my laptop to get started on my online classes. Jesse is sleeping peacefully (and shirtless, I might add) beside me and as far as I can tell from the barks and giggles of the Bellas and one little guy, Xander is downstairs playing with Prince

Jesse told me the party started around six and it's two in the afternoon now so I have a little time to get my work done. I hear a soft knocking on my door "Come in" I say quietly, not to wake up Jesse.

In comes Chloe followed by Stacie and Xander. Chloe is holding a trap with plate piled high with waffles and hash browns- my favorite and a glass of grape juice- also my favorite. Stacie is holding a little fancy plate with ketchup, syrup and butter and Xander is carrying a bowl with grapes.

I feel I small smile creep up my face "Thanks Chloe, Stacie, and Xander" I say pinching Xander cheek.

"Happy birthday Beca" Chloe and Stacie quietly say in unison. I grin and roll my eyes

"Happy birthday mommy" Xander says picking a grape out of the bowl and plopping it in his mouth when he thinks Chloe isn't looking. She is and swats his hand away with a giggle.

"Come on Bec you shouldn't be doing school work, let's go celebrate!" Stacie says

"Sorry I have to catch up and it's not like I'm not used to it, I haven't really ever celebrated my birthday" I say but immediately regretted it.

"That just means you have to celebrate!" Chloe exclaims and I groan in response and take a bite of my waffle after drizzling it with butter and syrup. It's so good I finish it while they protest that I have to celebrate.

"Oh and Stacie, Luke's friend Justin saw you on TV and he wants me to set you guys up, you in?" I ask

"Is he hot?" she asks "I want details woman!"

I roll my eyes "He's about 6 feet, dark brown hair, blue eyes, he looked pretty strong-"

Stacie cuts me off "Yes"

I convince them to leave me alone for a bit and Xander follows them after stealing a few more of my grapes.

I stretch out and work on my computer until I jerk up, startled when a small sphere hits my shoulder. I turn and see Jesse with a grin on his face and another grape in his hand, ready for attack.

"Good morning, birthday girl" he says kissing me. He pulls away after a few minutes when a grape hits him right in the forehead. "Wha… oh you're going to get it" he says then grabs a vine of grapes and launches one at me. I grab the rest of the bowl and run and duck behind me bed and counter his grape bombs.

After my first attack Jesse runs out of grapes and start catching the grapes I throw at him in his mouth. "Hey!" I protest. He just laughs and grabs me around the waist and carries my fireman style back to my bed. He flops down on his back with me still in his arms.

He kisses my forehead "Happy birthday Bec" he whispers. "It is now" I say as his lips move along my jaw line. We are interrupted by Xander bursting through the door with a horribly wrapped package in his arms. I roll off Jesse faster than light. "What's that Xander?" I ask out of breath. Jesse smiles, pleased with himself, I kick his foot.

"It's your birthday present!" he exclaims, holding the gift out to me. I take it and pull aside the wrapping. There is a little black box about the size of my outstretched hand. I slide off the top and see a little handprint, half the size of mine encased in marble. In the hand tracing there is small doodles of dinosaurs and trucks, obviously drawn my Xander.

"What's this?" I ask Xander with a smile

"It's my hand. Aunt Chloe got it all shiny and smooth, but I drew the pictures all by myself" he says proud of himself.

My face pulls into a grin "Oh Xander that's so cute, I love it, thanks bro" I say wrapping my arms around his tiny body in a hug.

He smiles at me "I'm going downstairs to play with Prince" he says then runs off.

"The party is in two hours, and since I'm forced to go I may as well look good" I say kissing his cheek "See you in a few"

Jesse grabs his shirt off the floor and pulls it on, kissing me goodbye and walks out.

I get a text from Luke** Hey! I have a friend who has a kid and they said they would watch Xander tonight for you for free. Their kid is two also and her name is Deedee, they are really good friends of mine. This is their address *Insert not real address here* and they're expecting him around 5:30 and they can keep him overnight.**

This works out well. The people have kids and it would be good for Xander to have some friends. I go into his room and grab his little Spiderman backpack Jesse got him for Christmas after they watched Spiderman and Xander loved it.

I fill it with a change of clothes, his toothbrush and hairbrush, his little pillow, his blanket and his little bunny rabbit toy that no has a superman cape on it thanks to Jesse. I text Luke back:

**Ye that would be great tell them I'll drop Xander off soon. Are you still bringing you "girlfriend" **

I call for Xander and we get in the car after I explain to him what he is doing tonight. He seems oddly ok with it and is excited once we arrive at the address. We walk to the front door and I ring the bell. A woman in her late twenties answers the door with a welcoming smile.

"You must be Beca, and Xander! Come on in, I'll call Deedee and my husband down. Please have a seat. By the way I'm Laura" she says gesturing to the loveseat next to a couch. She calls for her family to come down and they do. Deedee is the same age of Xander and she has long brown hair to her waist and big eyes.

"Hi, I'm Deedee" she says politely, holding out her hand for Xander to shake.

He looks stunned for a moment but then he returns the handshake "I'm Xander…your pretty" he says, blushing. I have to bite back a laugh and how cute they are together. I see romance in their future.

"This is my husband Rick" Laura says as Rick shakes my hand "Oh and happy birthday Beca" she adds.

I thank her and then we all sit down and talk about details. I try to pay them for watching Xander but they refuse. I do however sneak a twenty under a vase while they're not looking. I say goodbye to Xander but he is almost too interested in his new friend to even form words. Wow their cute together.

Once I'm back at the house Chloe ambushes me about what I'm wearing for the party. I tell her that I'm just going to wear jeans and a nice top but she won't hear it. She and Stacie force me into a short, black, strapless, almost hooker dress and spend nearly an hour on my hair and makeup. Those who have never worn mascara and eyeliner don't know real torture. They stick three inch black stilettos on my feet which I almost immediately throw off, that is until I see myself in the mirror.

The girl I see isn't someone that has been physically abused for the last ten years, the person didn't just barely survive a head wound and gunfire, the person wasn't in a coma for a year. The person was a beautiful, long legged woman with shining eyes, full lips, an amazing boyfriend, an amazing little brother and amazing friends.

"Wow" I utter

"It's time for you to thank us" Stacie says in a sing song voice

"You tortured me" I state

"Yet you look gorgeous" Chloe points out

"Fine, thank you" I say

Before I know its seven twenty and Chloe insists I'm going to be "fashionably late". Stacie is wearing a dark red dress and Chloe is wearing a peach snit dress. I answer the door when Jesse knocks on the other side of it. I open the door. "Uhhh…wow" I hear him say. "Eyes up, Jess" I say, thumping him on the head. "Let's go Jesse" I say when he still doesn't respond.

When I walked into the party every eye turned to me. Needless to say I blushed as red as Stacie's dress. Jesse wrapped a protective arm around me and I leaned into him. I could see a few guys sigh in the crowd. Am I really that pretty? 

I see Luke, Justin and a pretty girl over in the corner. I call over to them.

"Hey Luke!" I shout over the noise

"Hey Bec" he says pulling me into a hug. I feel Jesse stiffen for a moment but quickly relaxes once he remembers he is my cousin.

"Luke this is Jesse, my boyfriend!" I say emphasizing the word boyfriend

"Bec this is Alice, my girlfriend!" he says the same way.

"Hi Beca" Alice says in her British accent "You guys are so cute, going at it like five year olds"

I decide that I like her and we talk for a while, me telling her about Luke's most embarrassing moments and her doing the same. Luke and Jesse end up being the best of friends, bonding over bear pong.

We dance and drink for hours and I have to say it was pretty fun. That is until Chloe brings out a karaoke machine. "Beca!" she slurs. "No!" I groan but before I know it I'm standing in front of over two hundred people with the karaoke version of Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus playing.

"We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny" I belt out

I see Jesse dancing along to the song and I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wreck me  
Yeah you, you wreck me" I finish with a deep breath.

The applause is loud and the whoops and hollers are louder. I blush again and find my way back to Jesse's arms. His kisses me deeply and I could swear I heard more guys sigh, but it must just be my imagination, I am not that attractive.

Luke and Alice find us "Beca you were amazing!" Alice exclaims

"She was ok" Luke says smiling. I thump him on his head.

It was a very happy birthday.

* * *

**How cute! I will update again once I get 300 reviews, I think you can get it your only15 away and I really want to reach 300 reviews! Quote: ****_Do not give up. The beginning is always the hardest._**** It's true if you think about it.**

**Please review and PM be with ideas I love getting them and almost all the ones I have gotten I have used. And I still might be using some that I haven't… ;) Oh and by the way you should check you Beware by Waffles Rock, it's really good and I got a preview of the last chapter and it's awesome =)**

**Love every one of you guys! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	32. Chapter 32

**It's a short chapter I'm sorry but I've been working more of my other fan fiction: The 76****th**** Hunger Games. Yea I know, I know excuses, excuses. We are getting closer to Chloe's wedding! Please PM me and review, I love hearing from your guys! And thanks so much Beca1247 for being my 300th review!**

Beca:

(It's the beginning of June by the way)

I woke up with a pounding headache and a messed up back. I sit up and realize I'm laying half on a passed out Luke out on a terrace on the second floor with hot noon light making me sweat. Red solo cups are strewn about and I notice I'm half drenched in alcohol.

I see my purse dangling off a hook on the edge of the terrace. I snatch it up before it falls and find my emergency aspirin. I swallow two dry and locate my phone. I have two messages from Jesse that are from one and two am, they are both videos.

I watch one and wish I hadn't. It is of Chloe and I singing Barbie girl. I want to break my phone and everyone else's that contain this video of Chloe and I singing. The next video is of Luke and me bouncing on a trampoline underneath the terrace I am on now.

The video starts out as a drunk Jesse as the narrator. He says that Luke and I are going to try to get up to the second floor but jumping on the trampoline. The camera cuts to us preparing to jump as high as we can.

When we do Luke makes it and I end up grabbing onto his foot and climbing over him onto the terrace and passing out. Luke follows behind me then the camera turns back to Jesse who says something unintelligible then falls to the ground. He mutters something about getting me first but then he says bye to me and happy birthday then it ends.

I go back and see Jesse still outside covered in red solo cups; I'll get to him later. I push Luke awake and hand him the aspirin. He takes then I help him up. "What happened?" he asks disoriented. "I wish I knew" I mutter.

"What's this?" Luke asks, looking down at a sticky note on his forehead. He reads it aloud "Dear Luke, you passed out after your stupid trampoline stunt and I couldn't wake you. When you read this I'll be passed out in your car with aspirin –Love Alice."

"Marry that girl" I say then lead him downstairs to a passed out Jesse.

"Jesse" I say trying to wake him up without making his head hurt like crazy "Jesse" I say a little louder when he doesn't respond "Jesse!" I shout. He still doesn't move. I take this as a challenge. I grad a random cup off the ground and fill it with pool water and splash it in Jesse's face.

"Gah!" he shout and sits up fast only to lay back down when he feels like nails are being hammered into his head. I toss his a bottle of water and the aspirin. "Thanks" he moans taking the medicine and following me as I walk back towards our car.

Jesse drives because I am too exhausted to do much of anything. We stop on the way home and pick up coffee from Dunkin donuts and of course a box of donut holes, I have become strongly attached to them lately. Aubrey (she didn't go to the party) texts me and lets me know that she dragged Xander away from Deedee and they are back at the house.

When we finish our fried dough we hop back in the car where we sleep the rest of the day.

* * *

(June 16th)

Beca:

"I cannot believe I actually passed all my classes!" Beca says for the eighth time, still dumfounded.

We are currently in Beca's room as Xander plays with his dump trucks and Prince on the floor. Classes ended a few days ago but Beca was still packing up her things for her summer break in California. Chloe, Stacie, Fat Amy and everyone but Cynthia Rose (she's going gambling), Ashley and Jessica are also going for a week in July.

I still didn't know what I was doing. So far I had planned on having Beca stay with us at my house but I don't know if I can go all summer without her and Xander. She was catching her flight a couple hours so she had to wake up at eleven to pack, which she wasn't too happy about.

"I can. Your smart." I say. She looks at me like *seriously? I am so not smart* "You are!" I protest "You actually tried this time and got all A's and B's"

She still doesn't look convinced "Whatever nerd" she says folding a shirt and laying it in her clothing suitcase.

One thing I didn't get about girls is that they need to always have everything they could possibly need with them. I mean Beca has a clothes suitcase, a shoe suitcase, a suitcase full of toiletries and three others soon to be filled with belongings.

"My flight is at six and I still haven't packed for Xander will you help me?" she asks while laying her framed pictures of her and her friends delicately in an empty suitcase.

"Sure" I respond grabbing a suitcase and walk into Xander's room with him following me.

Xander packs his things as I pack him clothes. We talk about California and Xander confesses that he will miss me. I decide that I'm going to surprise Beca in California and I tell Xander that which makes him happy again.

By four o clock Beca's six suitcases and Prince (in his kennel) are packed into her car; she is paying someone to drive it to LA for her so she won't have to make the long drive (I'm taking a cab back). We are all piled into the car for the five minute drive and before I know it were at the airport.

I help Beca load her and Xander's suitcases (and Prince's kennel with some guy)onto the cart which takes them away to be loaded into the plane soon followed by Beca. As the security checkpoint gets closer the more I don't want to let go of Beca.

"Bye Jess" she says quietly looking up at me

"I'll see you in less than three weeks" I say kissing her forehead

"Bye daddy!" Xander shouts jumping up for me to pick him up. I do and swing him around making him giggle. I hug him

"Take care of mommy for me, ok?" I whisper in is ear. He grins and nods then becomes fascinated with the candy rack in the store beside me.

I take this moment to actually kiss Beca goodbye. I hear clearing of throats behind me but I really couldn't care less. Beca finally breaks away as Xander squeals about having to get a butterfingers bar. She smiles her gorgeous smile at me then agrees to buy the candy for Xander.

She ends up buying 3 bags of chips, some sweets, a magazine and a couple of root beers, her favorite soda. She reaches into her purse to pull out her wallet but can't find it. I slide a twenty onto the check out desk. "You don't have to I have cash somewhere" she says. I insist and buy her things for her which she stuffs into her drawstring backpack.

She still riffles through her purse still looking for her wallet. I hold it out to her with a goofy grin on my face. She sticks out her tongue at me and takes her wallet back. "Remember our first date?" I ask. She nods. "You stole my wallet so I couldn't pay and no I'm returning the favor"

She bumps me with her hip "Nerd". "A nerd you love and are going to miss" I point out. "It could be true" she says blushing a little. She is adorable when she blushes. "Bye weirdo" she says and kisses me softly. "Bye Bec" I say as she grabs Xander's hand and they walk away.

I wait there and watch her wait and walk through the line until she pulls of her favorite pair of converse, and all her ear spikes, I smile at that. My last sight of them is when Xander sees a toy in a bucket and tries to run away with it.

* * *

**Summer is here in my Pitch Perfect world. The sun is shining, the sky is cloudless, the grass is green and there are plenty of reviewers to review. Make my dream a reality (Chloe from pitch perfect=) and review?**

**Quote of the day: ****_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass…it's about learning to dance in the rain. _****I really like this quote and I'm going to buy some more canvas's (I have like twenty, it's literally the only thing I ever spend money on=) and paint this on one.**

**Thanks for reading because I just love that people really like my work, it makes me so happy =) Please PM me I love hearing from your guys. Ask me questions, give me ideas, or tell me what I should do for Chloe's wedding (it's coming up!). Love you guys so freaking much!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo(times 1000) -Bellabear**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey where did all the reviewers go! I thought you loved me (insert sniffle here)! I'm a dramatic person; I get it from my dad. Please update and review! Love you guys!**

* * *

Beca:

I have been in LA for two weeks now. Xander and I live in a two story, two bed one bath house that I'm renting for an alright price. The price is cheaper because one of the two rooms is extra small, it used to be a nursery but I'm making it work. I took the smaller room and I let Xander have the big one because he has a lot of things.

I'm out here so I can get a jumpstart on my career and put my name out there. However right now right now the only place my name is, is on my nametag. I'm a waitress at the cheesecake factory for the time being.

While I'm working Xander goes to a daycare across the street and I drop him off before work and pick him up after. Even though my car is here now (and my dog) I don't need it to get to my job, it's only three blocks away Xander's daycare is four.

And yes I do miss Jesse but I keep myself busy to keep from missing him too much. And I know I know badass Beca missing her boyfriend but you try being away from the one you love for over a month.

Today at the cheesecake factory business was slow so they said I could go home but they are still paying me, awesome! Instead of going the opposite way from home to pick up Xander I go directly home. Hey, I paid them to take care of him until 5:30 and I'm not turning down six hours to myself.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and wave my hand in front of my face to cool me down. The hot LA sun beats down on me relentlessly but I keep walking. A car slows down beside me and I'm ready to pull out my pepper spray before I realize the guys are younger.

"Hey baby, want a ride?" The driver asks, trying to be cool. He's failing miserably.

"I'm fine, thanks" I say stiffly. He's the sleazy type that thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants to a woman.

"Come on baby don't be like that!" the same guys asks.

"I'm married" I deadpan, trying to get him to leave me the hell alone.

"Then it will be a forbidden love" he says catching my hand and kissing it.

"Starting now" I say and jerk my hand away and walk on.

The guys in the car keep annoying me until they get stopped at a stoplight and I hurry away, glad to be rid of them. I stop at Subway and order my usual- a 6 inch meatball sub and a root beer.

When I finally arrive at my little house I fling open the front door, leave my stuff on the floor and launch myself onto my small leather couch. After a few minutes of incessant licking of my face from Prince I drag myself off the couch and to a barstool where I eat my lunch.

The house isn't perfect but its mine. Canvases line the walls with quotes painted on them and pictures of my friends sit in fames on the counter. Xander's hand drawn pictures are on the fridge and toys litter the floors. The house may be small but that means it's nice with hard wood floors and I can get furniture suited to my taste.

After I eat my sub I clean up Xander's mess then take a shower. I download my mixes onto flash drives; soon I'm going to clubs and producers to try to score a job. I'm wrapped in my towel when my Mac book rings; I'm getting a face time from Jesse. I tilt the camera up and answer the face time.

"How'd you know I was home?" I ask when his grinning face appears on the screen "You know my schedule"

"I just knew" he says (grinning of course) "So what are you doing today Bec? By the way I love the no makeup look"

"I'm going to try to get a better job, and it's because I just got out of the shower" I say

"So you're not wearing clothes, like right now?" Jesse asks playfully trying to see beyond what the camera would show him.

"I'm wearing a towel weirdo" I say glaring at him

"Can't blame a man for trying" he says defensively

I glare at him some more "I can and I will"

Halfway through our conversation I start putting on my makeup then I put a sticky note over the camera while I change, much to Jesse's disappointment. We talk about school and Xander and the Bellas and visiting until it's almost one a clock.

"Jesse I really have to go" I say

"Fine, Bye Bec, see you soon, good luck on the job hunt"

"Thanks Jess, bye" I say them sign off

The job hunt goes sour like usually and before I know it I'm again sprawled out on the couch but this time Xander is copying my actions on the bean bag chair beside me. Like brother like sister, I hear Chloe and Jesse say in my mind.

"So little monster what do you want for dinner?" I ask him

"I want Chinese!" he shouts

I agree. There is a little Chinese place a couple blocks down. We are going to walk, we walk a lot but hey gas is expensive. I still have a lot of money from selling the house but that has to stretch all the way from collage, the house I'm renting right now, Xander's future and present expenses, and a lot of other things.

We make it to dinner no problem and sit down. This place is one of those cook in front of you places that little kids love and it's also a karaoke place. This time there's a twist, instead of a Chinese chef the chef is American, my age and surprisingly good looking. He has shaggy dark black hair with a little stubble, he's also tall over six feet.

"Hello I'm Chris and I'll be your server tonight" he says

"Hi! I'm Xander and I'll be your customer tonight!" Xander squeals, overjoyed

He laughs "Hi Xander. And you are?" he asks me.

"I'm Beca" I say, noticing we are the only people at this table

He shakes my hand "Hello Beca. Your son is adorable"

Usually when people call Xander my son I just let it fly so they will stay away from me but this man interests me. No, not in a romantic way…for me anyway. But he seems pretty nice and I can read people like a book so I know it's true. He would be a perfect match for one of the Bellas!

"He isn't my son" I say "He's my little brother"

I see him relax a little bit which I find suspicious "Alright then. Ok so what would you like tonight?" he asks

"I want hibachi shrimp and a sprite and Xander?" I say

"I want the hi ba chae chicken and a Shirley temple!" he says hibachi wrong which makes Chris and I chuckle

"Kids chicken" I add in, he can't eat all that anyway.

Chris starts cleaning up the stove "So what brings you to LA?" he asks

"How do you know I wasn't born here?" I ask suspiciously

"No offense Beca, but your too pale" he says chuckling. I childishly stick my tongue out at him which makes him laugh more.

"I'm from North Carolina" I say "I'm here to try to get my name out there. I want to produce music"

"That's cool. That's cool. I live in NC myself, I'm back for the summer. Whoa stand back little man" he says as the stove is ablaze then quickly simmers down

"Thanks for the warning" I say sarcastically "So what about you, I mean being a chef guy and all"

"I was adopted when I was little by the owners of this restaurant. I learned how to do this" he says flipping an egg between two spatulas.

"That's cool. That's cool." I mock him.

We talk for an hour and he is funny and charming too. Jesse would have killed this guy by now but I have no intention of cheating on him. It turns out that this guy has connections and can get my mixes to a few record labels, but he's being difficult about it.

"What do I have to do to get you to send on my mixes?" I ask him

"Go on a date with me" he says with a charming smile

"I have a boyfriend, sorry" I say

"Can't catch a break" he mutters

"But I do happen to know two pretty girls that can also sing that will be here in a few days" I offer up

"Really now" he says suddenly out of his depression

"Aubrey and Denise there in my acapella group" I explain

"You can sing. Hmm why don't I believe you?" he says taunting me

"Because you're an ass" I quip

"Go sing, show me" he says still taunting me and nodding to the stage.

"Fine what do you want me to sing? Let's keep it pg please." I ask

"Chose a letter" he says

I'm confused but I comply with his wish "J"

"J…j…j...ok how about Just give me a reason" he says with an evil grin

"No"

"Come on Beca you have too!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, damn it!" I say then climb out of my chair and make my way to the stage and programs in the song I want to sing.

"Um, hello I'm Beca Mitchell and I'm up here tonight because I am being blackmailed, by the way I accept tips"

"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

I hear applause from the few in the restaurant most of it coming from Chris and Xander. I bow jokingly and actually do receive ten dollars in tips. "Thank you, thank you" I say then prance off the stage.

"So you'll give them to the big people" I ask

"Wow straight to business, yes and good job by the way" he says

"Thanks"

A tall middle aged man walks up to our table "Hello, I'm Ed Wendell, you have an amazing voice. I want you to join my record label"

I'm 100% shocked. I can't even talk.

"She wants to say ok but she's gone into shock" Chris says beside me. I smack his shoulder.

"Um thank you so much but I'm more of a producer kind of thing…" I trail off. Am I really going to turn down a huge singing opportunity for a dream and a job of the cheesecake factory?

"Yea ok" I finally say after a few seconds of agonizing silence.

"Great" he says handing me a business card "Come by my office Monday morning ten am. I'll see you there" he says before walking away.

"Beca you just got a job at a record label!" Chris shouts

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" I repeat

I remember leaving the restaurant and saying goodbye to Chris after giving him my number (not cheating on Jesse, purely platonic) but after that it was if my mind was on auto pilot. I come back to reality only once I've put Xander to bed and am once again face to screen with Jesse.

"Hey Jess" I say blushing, damn him for doing this to me!

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" he asks

"I may have just gotten a job" I say, my face splitting into a grin

"That's great Bec! What is it?" he asks excited. I don't deserve him.

"I got signed to a record label" I say still in shock

"No way! Beca that's amazing!" he shouts

I smile at him. And tell him the story of how it happened

"Whoa who is this Chris guy?" Jesse asks

"He is my friend who got me this amazing job" I shoot back

"I was just asking." He says raising his arms in surrender

"I got to go, bye Jess" I say

"Bye beautiful, I miss you"

"I miss you too weirdo" I give in

"Love you" he says

"Ditto"

* * *

**Beca is in LA and she got a job! Not the job she wanted but a good job singing. I need a song, an unused new song if anyone has one? Also should Chris end up with Aubrey or Denise? Review me who he should end up with PM me a song if anyone has one.**

**_Be yourself, because everyone else is taken. -Oscar Wilde_**

**I know what you're thinking, I've already used this quote. **

**I know I have but I'm using it today**

**And I'll use it again.**

**But...it's true. It's so freaking true. **

**I know being different is hard, tough, and any other synonym you can find. But that's why so many people are "normal" because it's so incredibly hard to be yourself.**

**Everyone is constantly judged on every freaking thing they do. And that's why it is so hard to be you. But it is worth it in so many ways. Everybody has their own life that they need to accomplish something in, their own, and nobody else's. **

**Be different because being different is being remembered.**

**I've spent my whole life, **_**my whole freaking life**_**, trying to fit in. I've been trying to be what's socially "cool", so that the "popular" people would like me. But I just don't get it anymore.**

**I don't get it.**

**Why does everyone try to please every single person around them? I am guilty of it too, everyone is but I don't get it. Who you are doesn't matter to anyone else beside you. You can be whoever the hell you want to be and it doesn't concern anyone else.**

**Everyone dies eventually and I don't want to die thinking "Not one day on earth has anyone seen the real me". Because if you keep acting like well anyone but you, "you" don't really exist.**

**And it scared the crap out of me. It really, really did. And suddenly, I didn't want to be who I was anymore. I didn't care if people liked me. It only mattered if I was being true to myself. **

**So please.**

**Please go be yourself. Go live your weird, beautiful, spontaneous, boring, hilarious, dirty, goody-goody, nerdy, wild life. Because being different from everyone else is never, ever a bad thing.**

**Whoever you are, go be you. Please? Because no matter what people think of you now...does it even matter? If they don't like who you truly are, tell them kindly to **_**bleep**_** off and get on with your life.**

**And I'm sorry for my rant, and if you read through it, thank you so, so much. Because us, the kids of the world...we need to live for the ones who don't have a chance to, okay? Who are being abused or have a disease, or are already gone.**

**Because all of us are alive, but not all of us live. **

**Xoxo-Bellabear**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi my little readers! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting (try saying that five times fast (I just did, not so hard=)). Just to clear up some stuff Beca didn't buy her little condo/house she is renting it.**

**Also she still is planning on going back to Barden for school and the questions about her contract…who knows? Oh that's right me…but you will find out soon enough. ****Who is going to get together with Chris? **

**(Also lets pretend that Beca made up "Cups" like she did in the movie because she is going to use it in the story)**

* * *

I look down at the business card I clutch in my hand then back at the huge obviously expensive building in front of me. I still cannot believe that I was offered a singing job but the owner of star records (I don't know a real record label name so it's star, ok?). I'm dressed in long jeans, Vans and a dark blue blouse; I want to look a little more professional but I keep in my earrings and keep my eye makeup like I usually do.

I take a deep breath and walk the clear glass door into the building. The lobby itself is nicer than my apartment. There are white cushioned chairs and clear glass tables with the top of the end magazines. There is a coffee cart with some fancy name labeled on it and a snooty looking secretary behind a gorgeous desk.

"Um, hi I was invited here by Ed Wendell" I say unsurely

"Oh I'm sure he invited you here" the bleach blonde girl say rolling her eyes "Sorry girl, you not going to be discovered by just showing up here without an appointment and with that makeup"

"I actually do have an appointment" I say smiling as bitchy as I can at the girl "He said to come by Monday at 10"

"Sure" she says. I can tell she is a total bitch "I will call him and ask him" she says dialing a number on her desk phone.

"Hello Mr. Wendell, sir. I have a girl down here that claims that you invited her here" she sneers

"Name?" he asks

"Your name?" the blonde asks me smiling as fake as her nose.

"Beca Mitchell" I reply flashing back a matching friendly grin.

She repeats it into the phone

"What! Send her up straight away and when people say they have appointments let them up!" she shouts them hangs up.

"I take it he can see me now?" I smile sweetly

She angrily tells me where to go then I wait in the glass elevator for a moment until I come upon my floor. if I get the job for sure then I can expect interesting moments with this girl. I find my way to his office and he welcomes me inside.

"Ah Beca, so great to see you" Ed says

"You too" I respond

We talk for a while about prices and technicalities. When I tell him about my plans to go back to Barden for the school year he takes it well, saying that we can manage it as long as I come back every month or so for business trips but after I have to move back here while I work for the record label. He asks me to practice recording a song in a booth. I agree and before I know it I'm in a recording booth.

"Just sing anything you like" Ed says from outside the glass

I take a moment to look around the tiny totally made of glass room. There is a little table before me which holds a mini fridge, some papers, and a cup of pens. I suddenly know what to sing. I empty the plastic cup of pens onto the desk and plop down on the ground with the microphone I unhooked from the stand. I get comfortable, take a deep breath and begin.

"I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say" I sing while seated on the expensive carpet flipping and hitting the plastic cup to the ground as I sing.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I finish out strong, setting the cup down on the ground. I look up at Ed expectantly.

"That was excellent Ms. Mitchell, just excellent" Ed say smiling "Come on out and you can have a listen"

I comply and walk out as he plays the song I sung. After it's over I smile "Well I guess anyone can sound good with the remix voice editor."

"Oh Ms. Mitchell" Ed says "That was without any editing" I am dumbfounded; I cannot believe that I could sound so good. "Oh" I say softly

"Ms. Mitchell I think you have a very promising future"

"Thanks" I say

"Did you write that song yourself?" he asks. I nod

"I very much believe that this could be your first single" he explains

"Really?" I ask, amazed

"Yes. Now lets go pick you out an office" he says and I follow him down a long, brightly lit hall that has only a few doors along it which means that the offices are large. Ed opens a white door in the corner that reveals the more gorgeous office I had ever seen.

The first thing I see it the lime green waxy floor that matches the four moving drawers on the floor and an interesting looking geometric plant on the desk that rims the entire windowed corner. Along the wall with no windows there is a light wood wall length set of shelves with more desk under it that matches the shelves.

"Wow" I utter

"Here at Star we like to have the best offices, it encourages the best songs" he explains to me

"That's...wow" I say again sounding stupid

"Nice seeing you Ms. Mitchell, you can stay here if you like, we just need songs by our deadlines, see you soon"

"Thanks Ed, bye" I manage to say

"Goodbye Ms. Mitchell"

(**A/N: This is Beca's office please look at it is amazing!** searchq=cool+offices&rls= :en-US:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACEW_en_US359&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=Wf9BUpqaDYj28wSg8oDgDg&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Ep9-mgd5pYHP_M%3A%3BIa-Wo9HVbMALGM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F03% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F70-cool-office-design-ideas-resources-inspira tion-800%3B630%3B368)

* * *

With my hand in Xander's I open the door to my small apartment with one hand. I almost fall back when overly happy Bellas, Chloe's fiancé and Luke all scream "Beca!" when I walk in.

"Hey guys!" I say smiling; deciding to forgive them for giving me a heart attack.

"Xander, your god mommy has been missing you!" Chloe says scooping Xander up off the ground.

"Auntie Chloe!" he squeals

I glare at my dog who is sitting next to Denise his tongue lolling out and a smile on his face. "Hell of a guard dog" I mutter sarcastically.

"You're getting big aren't you Alex" she says holding him upside down as he giggles and squeals.

"I want cookies!" he begs. He had been in love with Chloe's cookies ever since she made some a couple weeks back.

"Good because I brought a whole bunch of them!" she tells him and he grins and giggles.

"Hey DJ, where have you been?" Fat Amy asks as Xander runs up to her and squeals "Auntie Amy!" "I thought you didn't work today"

"I had an interview for a record label" I say smiling

"No way! Flat butts got a singing job?" Amy asks and I nod.

We talk for a while and finally decide that we are going to the beach camping for the week. Everyone is super excited but I'm worried about us drinking with Xander around. They tell me that they have arranged for Xander to go to a camp that Amy's cousin owns for the week so we can have our perfect week at the beach.

Xander is surprisingly fine with this and is excited to go to camp (and I quote from Amy) rustle up those dingoes in heat. Prince is coming with us to the beach and the girls (Plus Chloe's fiancé, Josh) and staying at a hotel next door so they can all leave so we can go to the beach in the morning and Luke is staying on my couch.

I pack two tee shirts, some shorts, my black string bikini, my sunglasses, sun tan lotion and my other beach niceties along with things I need for the week.

After I drop Xander off we all squeeze into the van the girls are renting while were down here and head off towards the west coast. I can tell the girls aren't telling me something but no matter how hard I try to get them to tell me they don't change their mind.

The sun is shining and the breeze is strong when we step out of the can and begin our walk to the Pacific Ocean. All of the girls, Josh and Luke (and my ecstatic dog) except Aubrey and I run off to the ocean as we sit in our beach chairs. Aubrey tans in her light blue bikini while I just enjoy the warmth for a while.

"So are you seeing anyone?" I ask her. we had become a lot closer since I had inherited Xander.

"No, I'm still looking but their all a weirdo or a creep" she responds

"I happen to know a not creep, not weirdo that just happened to be very attractive and funny that may be right for you"

"Really?"

"Yes his name is Chris and he is from NC too. I have his number and can see if he wants to hookup with you for dinner or a movie or something. Want me to text him?""

"That would be great! Thanks for looking out for me Beca." Aubrey says.

"No problem" I reply and text Chris as she gets back to tanning.

**Hey Chris its Beca. My friends from my acapella group are here and Aubrey would love to hangout if you want to. Text me. **I also send a picture of me and her together on the beach.

**Yeah. Yeah defiantly. She is gorgeous. When?**

**Pig. Tonight? Around 7? At wherever closest to the beach where we are camping at.**

**Can I camp with you guys? Pretty please?**

"Hey Bellas! You mind if my friend Chris comes camping with us?" I shout to them

"Well Luke and Josh already crashed the girls' weekend so sure!" Stacie shouts back "and by the way so is Justin! were dating and his parents live down here and he will be here soon"

**The girls are fine with it so sure. But you need to bring your own camping stuff we don't have extras. We are at *certain beach and place on beach*.**

**Sure. I'll be there soon. Thanks Beca**

I close my eyes and set my head back on the chair and breathe a sigh of relief, things are actually working out for me! I have a job and enough money to support myself, Xander and my dog. I rid my head if all thoughts and just enjoy the feeling of sun on my face.

A shadow takes away my sun "Whoever you are you're blocking my sun" I say not bothering to open my eyes.

"Even if it's your nerd?" asks Jesse's voice from in front of me.

My eyes flash open and I'm off my chair and in his strong arms in a moment. His arms wrap around me and in the distance the Bellas all cheer. His hand strokes my hair and he kisses my forehead.

"Why are you here?" I ask smiling

"To see you of course" he replies and traps my lips in his.

"Are you camping with us?" I ask him once we break away for air.

"Yep but I didn't bring a tent so I might have to share yours" he says waggling his eyebrows. I punch his shoulder lightly.

"Come swimming with me" he begs like a little kid. I groan and beg him not to make me but his puppy dog make makes me relent.

"Fine" I give in and peel off my tee shirt revealing my black string bikini.

"Eyes up here buddy" I say as I slide out of my shorts.

Once we are a couple feet closer to the ocean Jesse runs up behind me and scoops me up and carries me towards the ocean. "Don't you dare Jesse" I warn getting more frantic the closer we get to the cold water. "Jesse I swear if you throw my in I will end you" I say trying to sound strict.

"You can't "end" me because it's inevitable that we have aca-children" he says smiling his grin at the memory.

"If you take one more step you will never be able to have ANY children" I warn

"Sorry Bec, I really am" he says and we reach the water's edge and he starts swinging me.

"One" he says

"Jesse don't! I swear I will kill you" I warn

"Two" he warns me

"If I'm going in your coming in with me"

"Three!" he shouts and tosses me into the ocean. I was clutching his hand and I pulled him in with me.

The salt water swirls around us as Jesse presses his lips to mine and I feel at home even though I am far from it.

* * *

**Aww Jesse surprised Beca in LA. How do you feel about truth or dare while their camping? if you like the idea please PM or review some good dares and truths. Do you like the Aubrey/Chris pairing? Most people wanted Aubrey/Chris and to the ones who didn't sorry! Chloe's wedding coming up soon I promise!**

**xoxo-Bellabear**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my lovelies. You wanted truth or dare and you got it! Chloe wedding in the next three chapters I promise! Aubrey and Chris meet in this chapter! I don't get the time to do this often but I am doing it now, responses!**

**P.S. look up fitting into cardboard on youtube!**

**To my amazing reviewers:**

**Beca1247: Thanks for the dare suggestion, I only used one of them because I was almost done with the chapter when you reviewed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gossipsweetlips: Yep Jesse is back! Don't worry though there is no Beca/Chris and there is EXTRA Jeca. And maybe sooner than you think ;)**

**Oliviab13: Thanks for reviewing and you got Chris and Aubrey in this chapter! =)**

**LizzyRose1: You voted and you got it. AubreyxChris in this chapter!**

**SalemAnderson: Beca is on summer break and she rented her house and I know I answered some of you questions in my last chapter but I'm making it as clear as I can. And they are just friends and now there is AubreyxChris so don't worry about any cheating. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA: thanks for "epppp"-ing and "ahhh"-ing =)and "Your holding them hostage? YOU MONSTER!" haha funny. I love reading reviews from you.**

** .376: Thank you so much for telling me about that link and I'm going to get others to read it (like it says above) it really shows a great message. Thanks!**

**Warkitty: Aubrey has a guy now! =)**

**Sunshine011: Extra special thank you to you for reading and commenting on both of my stories! Love you!**

* * *

Beca:

As the sun sets over the crystal blue waves on the west coast we all sit around a crackling campfire dressed in normal clothes with towels over our shoulders and wet hair down or backs.

Some of the girls were roasting marshmallows or hot dogs as Prince begged for them. The guys were throwing a football around in waist high water, laughing and diving for the ball in the sea foam.

Me? I was sitting in a beach chair along with the other Bellas, not talking, just listening to their happy chatter and letting my hair blow back in the sea breeze. I was perfectly happy this way (although I did miss Xander but it did feel good to be off duty), sitting with my girls and watching my boyfriend I love laugh.

My salt-free hair was naturally curled and over my shoulder, dripping onto my light green tank top and dark blue shorts. The tents are in a group behind us, all ten of the large tents farther back on the beach, circling a side of the fire we are surrounding.

For the last ten minutes Chloe has been chattering on and on about random things about her wedding (like the points we have to touch on during our speeches, or if we tear up a little during the ceremony what to think about so we wont ruin our makeup, which I didn't listen to, like at all). After a while I get annoyed at ADD Chloe and I attempted to get her to calm down.

Josh had come back from the waves and was already trying to calm her but with no luck.

"Chloe!" I exclaim and her head snaps up from the outburst "Shoes. Pumps, stilettos, boots, wedges, sandals and six inch heels. Gold, silver, black, shinny" I say calmingly to Chloe who goes into a daydream at my words, no doubtably about shoes (the girl LOVES shoes).

"Teach me you secrets, woman!" Josh demands. I just laugh.

Jesse comes up behind me, shirtless and kisses my forehead, dripping salty water into my lap. "Jesse!" I protest.

"Whoops" he responds kissing me again and plopping down on the towel laid out next to me. Even though he is slouched is not in the least bit chubby, all muscle (he is hot, it's distracting)! He flicks some of his ocean residue onto the fire, making it sizzle. Boys. did I mention Jesse was shirtless, very shirtless.

"I'm here!" Chris announce as he steps foot on the beach "Your lives just got better"

I roll my eyes at him. I see Aubrey eyeing me across the fire probably trying to say "Really! Him? You though that we would connect!" I shrug and mouth "Opposites attract?" she glares and me and I smile.

"Hey Chris" I climb out of my chair and greet him by giving him a small hug as he gets closer to us (which makes Jesse stiffen but then relax when I return to his side).

We had been hanging out some more since the night I met him. Reason one, because he got me an amazing job. Reason two, he is funny and my only friend in LA.

"Chris, this is Aubrey" I introduce, gesturing to Aubrey who stands and puts out her hand to shake his but instead of returning the handshake, he kneels down and kissing her hand which makes her blush wildly.

I knew that they would be great together.

Chris plops down on the blanket next to Aubrey and grins at everyone. "I'm Chris" he introduces himself. Everyone else says their name and surprisingly he remembers them all.

So far I had gotten two of my fellow Bellas boyfriends. Aubrey is with Chris and Stacie is with Justin who was currently making out with Stacie as she was curled up in his lap in a beach chair. Normally Stacie would go out with a guy for a week tops, but her and Justin had been going out for the last three months.

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Stacie asks

Everyone agrees, except me, and before I know it half the people have been dared to do wild things or forced to tell their deepest secrets. Sadly the one to dare me is Stacie.

"Truth or dare, Beca?" the tall brunette asks mischievously.

"Dare" I challenge. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't resist.

"I dare you to…take off your bra and throw it in the fire" she dares proudly

"Dude, no!" I protest but she doesn't budge.

I begrudgingly take off my dark purple bra under my shirt (all girls know what I mean) and toss it into the fire where is crackles and erupts into a bright flame as I cover my chest with Jesse's jacket he hands me, which I'm very thankful for.

"There you go Stacie" I sad sadly, that was one of my favorite bras! "Now hmm let's see who my victim will be…Luke! Truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare" Luke replies. Apparently this has become a game of dare or dare.

"I dare you to…let the girls give you a makeover!" I finish grinning evilly

He gives in chuckling at the excitement of all the girls. We rush him into Chloe's tent where she has a bunch of makeup stored. The girl is always prepared. We start by plucking his eyebrows then coating his face in foundation.

We add concealer, eye shadow and mascara. Then we finish him up with blush, lipstick and extensions that Aubrey had.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" I announce as all the girls take their places around the campfire and Luke remains in the tent, ready to be showed off. "…presenting Ms. Luke!"

Luke smiles, playing along, and struts around the camp acting incredibly girly. We all take pictures, acting as paparazzi as he poses and blows kisses in our direction. If he wasn't even the littlest bit drunk right now this wouldn't be happening.

"You're welcome!" Luke declares plopping down into his beach chair "Now Bellas, truth or dare?"

We look around at each other then we all grin "Dare" Fat Amy says with her accent.

"Sing me a country song" he laughs

We all huddle together away from everyone else "What song should we do?" Chloe asks.

"Red solo cup?" Stacie suggests, which we all turn down

I snap my fingers "I got it. Gunpowder and lead by Miranda Lambert"

I hear a chorus of "Yes!" and "I love that song!"

We go over the acapella sounds and we are ready to perform. I am going to start and Stacie will take over after a minute and then we will finish together because we have the lowest voices aside from Chloe who wanted us to sing because she had already graduated.

The girls start doing the music with their mouths as we approach the group.

"County road 233, under my feet" I begin as Jesse whistles and Luke whoops.

"Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead"

Stacie takes over as I fade into the music.

"It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead"

We sing the ending together which sounds pretty freaking amazing if you ask me.

"His fist is big but my gun's bigger

He'll find out when I pull the trigger!

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

Hey!" we finish strong as everyone claps and whistles and we bow then sit down.

"Your sounded great baby" Jesse says wrapping his now dry arm around me and kissing me.

"Thanks" I respond, flushed.

"We dare…Justin...to sing Santa clause is coming to town!" Denise exclaims

"Santa once came down my chimney…he never did again" Lilly whispers and we all pretend not to hear her.

Justin stands and sings the song and he has an ok voice, too bad he is out of college already and cant join the Trebles...or maybe its better, we cannot let them beat us. We applaud and realizing that it is almost three am Stacie and Justin run towards the ocean to do…I don't even want to think about it.

Most of everyone else files into their tent all except Jesse and I and Aubrey and Chris. It turns out all Chris brought was a sleeping bag and it is starting to rain lightly. Jesse and I are already in my tent and even if there was room, which there isn't, in any of the tents actually, Jesse would not have it. However there is only Aubrey in her tent which has room for two or more.

"Hey, its fine, I'll just sleep out here, no biggie" Chris says coolly.

"You…" Aubrey trails off "I guess you could sleep in my tent".

"Really Bree?" he asks, already finding a nickname for her.

"Sure" she responds and then they crawl into her tent and zip up the door.

"Wow" I whisper to Jesse "Am I good or what?"

"I don't know anybody better" he responds

"It was rhetorical" I point out, rolling my eyes.

"It was true" he says resting his head on top of mine while hugging me from behind.

"Liar"

"Really Beca?" he faces me "You're the best person I know"

I shake my head not believing him.

"Beca, with all that crap you went through and your still here. You are taking care of a child that isn't yours and you were in a coma for a year and your still here..." he presses his forehead down to meet mine and whispers "Marry me"

* * *

**BAM!**

**JUST BAM!**

**HUGE cliffhanger!**

**BAM!**

**Since this is a huge cliffhanger I feel like I can dangle a huge amount of reviews to get to over your head as I hold the next chapter hostage (HHer-PitchSlap-HOA: Your holding them hostage? YOU MONSTER!) so I'm going to say how about…360?**

**Love you guys so incredibly much even though you may hate me for not updating ASAP! **

**Xoxo-Bellabear =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AHHH! I got so many reviews on this story! Thank you guys so much my little readers! I am not going to keep you waiting so long because I did a HUGE cliffhanger so onto the story!**

* * *

"Marry me"

The cool nighttime breeze blows my dark brown hair away from my face, and that's why I don't dare to open my eyes. I do not want to see Jesse staring down at me, waiting for a reply.

His words echo through my head over and over. Marry him? Mary Jesse Swanson. Become Mrs. Beca Swanson, have kids, a house? It may seem easy to imagine for other people but for me…marriages end in divorce.

I couldn't have that. I can't have Jesse and I fight and leave, I don't want him out of my life. It has been a couple of seconds since Jesse had asked me to marry him and I know he was waiting for me to answer him.

"No" I say softly, a single tear rolling down my cheek which I wipe away quickly.

His face portrays shock, sadness, betrayal, hurt, love and something else…maybe understanding? "Why?" he whispers, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Marriage is bad, Jesse. What we have is good." I reply simply

He gives a small laugh "We would still be good, Bec"

"You don't know that" I respond

"I do" he reassures me

"Promise?" I ask, looking up at him finally

"I promise." He says

I am actually starting to imagine a nice life with Jesse. Kids maybe…but I don't want any more kids; Xander will be enough for us. Knowing Jesse he won't ever leave me; won't hurt me in any way.

"Marry me, Beca" he repeats kneeling down and sliding out a small, dark blue velvet box from his bag. He pops open the lid and inside there is a gorgeous silver ring, with silver petals surrounding the black diamond which looks like a rose. It's beautiful.

Another tear streams down my cheek but this time it isn't because I am sad "Ok" I say simply, my face breaking into a small smile

His grin stretches across his entire face. He slides the ring onto my finger then picks me up and twirls me around while kissing me like they do in the movies, he is such a nerd. _A nerd you will be marrying_ the voice in my head reminds me.

"Come on nerd, I'm tired" I groan after Jesse sets me down on the beach.

"After you, fiancé" he says gesturing for me to enter the tent while he holds open the tent flap.

Before I can enter the tent Chloe bursts out of her tent and rushes towards me. "Did I hear "Fiancé?'" she asks grinning at us both

"Yes Chloe, you did." Jesse says hugging me from behind like all girls love.

"You're getting married?" she whispers excitedly

I nod. "Oh my god!" she squeals quietly and wraps her arms us both too tightly.

"Chloe" I squeak out "I can't get married if you crush me to death!" she steps back and lets us loose.

"Ok, ok sorry" she apologizes

"Don't tell anyone but Josh" I tell her, knowing that she had to tell someone. She nods then runs back into her tent after saying goodnight to us.

"Chloe is so Chloe" I say as I slip into our tent.

My tent the girls brought me is small, probably my Jesse's design, but we don't mind being in close quarters. Wrapped in a knit blanket, Jesse wraps his arms around me and I lay me head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Mrs. Swanson, soon to be" Jesse whispers into my hair

I smile and for once my sleep is long and I have sweet dreams.

* * *

Jesse:

(The next day)

The following days at the beach go by in a blur. Everyone reacts well for Beca and I being engaged and we play multiple games of truth or dare to celebrate (Which including Stacie and Fat Amy, is probably the most amusing thing I'd ever watched.

Beca and I go back to her house she is renting in my car and we pick up Prince than Xander on the way home. He is very excited to see us and tells us story after story about his camp, which we laugh at.

Once his storytelling portion of the car ride was over he pulls out his backpack and shows us his activities and drawings he made at the camp. One of them is titled "My Family".

I read the caption before the picture. It reads:

*My mummies name is Beca and my daddies name is Jesse. My name is Alexander but my nickname is Xander and I have a doggy named Prince.*

(This is my interpretation of what he said, his spelling wasn't that good, but hey, he is two)

My heart melts when Xander calls me his daddy. The picture under the caption is a picture of Beca-with brown crayon colored hair and eyes, on the paper she is only about three inches and Xander is two (I laugh a lot), Xander even took the time to draw earrings for Beca.

I am drawn with the same color hair as Beca and eyes too, my height on the paper is around four inches and I'm smiling a grin that goes off of my face (Do I really look like that?), and I am holding one of Xander's hand and his other is in Beca's. Lying at our feet, Prince looks more like a broken table than a dog, but again he is two.

It turns out that Beca and I don't even need to get married to have our own family, but it couldn't hurt. I show Beca the picture and she smiles and glances back at Xander playing with his hot wheels in the backseat.

"Xander, you know how Auntie Chloe and Josh are having that big party that you are going to be a part in?" I ask. Beca shoots me a worried glance and I take her hand in reassurance.

"Her wedd-ing" Xander says

"Yes. And right now they are engaged, which means they are getting married soon" I tell Xander who nods in understanding "Well your sister and I are engaged like Aunt Chloe and Josh"

Beca sucks in a breath and bites her lip, scared of what he might say.

"Really?" Xander asks, I cannot tell what he is feeling "That's so cool!" he shouts.

Beca and I grin. "Now there is going to be two big parties! And even more cake!" he muses, smiling.

Beca laughs in relief and I join in until we get to Beca's house. I hadn't ever been in her house, but I've seen the outside of it when I was staying in the hotel across the street with everyone else, before I surprised Beca.

We only bring in our bags of clothes and other things and leave the camping equipment in the car. When we reach the door Beca pulls out a key and unlocks the door and leads me inside with Prince following at my heels.

The room I enter is small, with a small kitchen area with a breakfast bar for two people and a tiny living room behind it with a loveseat and a bean bag chair. There is an alright sized TV in the corner and Xander's hot wheels tracks looping through and around chairs on the teeny deck I through the clear glass doors.

The place is small and shabby but it is bursting with Beca-ness. The canvases on the wall are decked out in quotes and galaxy paintings (I have these in my room and I wanted to add them in Barden world too=). Her mixing equipment lines the breakfast bar, leaving room on only a small section of table that has a half eaten toaster strudel lying on a plate there.

It looks like most of Beca's things are out here, not in her bedroom. I mean her hanging wall shelves hold her pictures of us and her and the Bellas, her calendar is pinned in the kitchen and if I look down the doorway halfway between the living room and kitchen it leads to a bathroom where all her makeup and hair things rest.

Even though things here are a little small and cramped it is cute and very much Beca with a dash of Xander "It's nice" I tell Beca who is pulling out chocolate milk from the fridge in the kitchen.

"Yea sure it is" she responds sarcastically, handing Xander the milk who runs over to his Hot Wheels and plays with his little yellow sports car.

"No Bec, it really is. It is cute and the paintings are really good, did you paint these?" I ask her.

"…no" she says nervously, shifting her position to cover the paint bottle that were on a little table in the living room.

"Liar!" I accuse giddily "You so painted these! They really are good Beca".

"Thanks" she mutters shyly.

The doorbell rings and Beca opens it to reveal Chloe and Josh.

"Wow Chloe, Josh, I haven't seen you in so long!" Beca exclaims sarcastically.

Chloe grins "We want to take you guys out to dinner!"

"Chloe that's sweet but we just got back, I need a break"

"Fine then I'll give you a break. Come on Xander, were going to Chucky Cheese's!" Chloe shouts to my two year old.

"Yay!" Xander squeals and runs to the front door with his shoes and Hot Wheels car in his tiny outstretched arms.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy!" he exclaims then dashes off with Chloe who grins and closes the door behind her.

"Want the grand tour?" Beca asks me

"Sure" I reply and she leads me into the small kitchen, sarcastically doing Vana White arms, gesturing to random things and telling my how she got them (which are really funny stories).

She leads me into Xander's room where he is currently passed out on his little bed. His room is very much the same as it was at Barden. We pass the small bathroom and linen closet between it and venture into Beca's room.

Her room is very small, as big as a large walk in closet or a slightly larger than average area rug. Her bed faces the door in the far corner and the only other thing in the room is a small desk and a vertically long set of drawers.

"Where is all your stuff?" I ask her

"My clothes are in the linen closet and most of my other things are in the living room" she responds

"Don't you want more space? You have more than enough with left over money from the house and you record label job" I say and she just shrugs.

"Come on Bec, this place is so small, and it isn't in the best area either, it's dangerous"

"I like it here…it's homey" she replies sitting down on her bed.

I join her "Come on Beca, this isn't a good place for you or Xander. You could find a place you would fall in love with."

"I don't want to fall in love with any place here, Jesse." She snaps at me but then calms down

"Why not?" I ask

"If I did then I wouldn't want to leave, and I already have doubts, and I promised that I would go back to Barden for senior year." she says glancing at the floor.

"…You don't want to go back?" I ask almost heartbroken.

"No I do, it's just…I have a job here, I started my future already. But Xander need to be with his family, his whole family and I want to finish with you and all of the Bellas and everyone else." She tells me

"Are you sure?" I ask her

She looks up surprised at my question "You want me to stay?" she ask shocked

I smile a little at her shock. "I would love for you to come back to Barden but…you already are living your dream and I can't take that away from you."

"I love you" she tells me and wraps her arms around my neck.

I press my face into her hair and say "I love you too" even though it's killing me on the inside.

* * *

**Is Beca really going to stay in LA? If she does will Jesse come with her? Or maybe will Xander go with Jesse and go back to Barden to keep him with all Xander's family? Also will Beca become famous from her song "Cups"?**

**Thank you guys for reviewing so much! Please PM me ideas, I love getting suggestions, but please PM them to me not comment them because then other people can see the future ideas! **

**I am going to need some baby names for the future! I need some for Chloe, Beca, Fat Amy, Stacie, and all of the Bellas for now or when I do an epilogue in the future.**

**I know it is my name but I was thinking of naming one little munchkin Bella. Not after me but after the Bellas (although using my own name is kinda cool =) review whether I should use Bella for a name. **

**Quote: Remind yourself that it's ok not to be perfect.**

**I love you guys so freaking much!**

**Xoxo-Bellabear**


	37. Chapter 37

**Note to self: Add in funny/cute/happy authors note here, along with a embarrassing/funny/sad story here. Wow I'm a weirdo, but i am a fast updater! Love you guys!**

* * *

Review:

(Jesse's pov)

"…You don't want to go back?" I ask almost heartbroken.

"No I do, it's just…I have a job here, I started my future already. But Xander need to be with his family, his whole family and I want to finish with you and all of the Bellas and everyone else." She tells me "Plus I busted my ass catching up and I'm not letting that go to waste"

"Are you sure?" I ask her

She looks up surprised at my question "You want me to stay?" she ask shocked

I smile a little at her shock. "I would love for you to come back to Barden but…you already are living your dream and I can't take that away from you."

"I love you" she tells me and wraps her arms around my neck.

I press my face into her hair and say "I love you too" even though it's killing me on the inside.

* * *

"And that's why I can't stay."

I look up shocked "What?" I ask

She cracks a smile "I can't leave you, and the Bellas and everyone else. I didn't work through a year behind in work just to give up now." She swings her leg over me so she is kneeling over my lap, her head just above mine "Plus the Bellas still need to kick your ass at the finals" she is grinning evilly now.

"There is no way you're beating us at finals" I manage to say

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy" she responds smirking.

"I'd rather not sleep" I say waggling my eyebrows.

"Really now?" she smirks yet again

"Yep" I respond, my eyes scanning down her body.

She pushes me down on the bed and stares me in the eye "I'm not tired" she says then smirks.

She most certainly was not.

(We all know what happened here, you know what I mean ;) I can't write sex scenes, I can't even type the word sex without blushing at least a little.)

* * *

Chloe Pov:

(Rare but I will add them in sometimes, and I love Chloe=)

I giggled as my fiancé and Xander squared off in one of those dancing games at Chucky Cheese's. Josh was actually dancing, while Alex was sprawled out in the dance pad, punching the arrows when they lit up.

After smuggling Alex away from Beca we had driven the twenty miles to the kid's arcade/restaurant and ordered a large pineapple pizza (Beca and my favorite (along with the rest of the Bellas), and by extension apparently Alex too), which I was currently guarding as my boys danced goofily. I had to admit to myself that I wanted to dance along with them but I was out of my game tokens.

I decided I was bored after being there for three hours already and I pulled out my phone and texted Stacie, because Aubrey was on a date with her new hottie even though she might be back by now but in case she wasn't I didn't want to. I text Stacie and add a picture of the boys playing their dancing game.

**Hi Stacie! Your favorite redhead wants to know if you want to join me and my five year olds at Chucky Cheese's =)**

Josh and Alex had moved on to air hockey and Josh was letting the two year old win and acting like Alex was amazing. He was going to be a great dad; we are planning in having kids soon after we get married.

My phone starts playing Party in the USA and I jam out to it for a moment before I glance at the text. It is from Stacie.

**I am near there now, and they are so cute! Order me a pineapple pizza!**

I grin at her response and flip my fire engine curly red hair over my shoulder. All of the Bellas loved pineapple pizza except Aubrey who claimed that it wasn't normal to but fruit and pizza together.

**I already have one ;) Hurry or it will get cold! And bring my some game tokens! See you soon Stacie 3**

A lot of people had claimed that I was overly happy or bursting with excitement but I took them as compliments. And I have realized over my twenty three years that no one can hate someone who is nice to everyone.

I see Stacie through the window and I wave to her excitedly. She waves back and walks to the front desk where she purchases extra game tokens fir me and walks over to me in her black heels.

"Sup red" she says sitting down at my table and grabbing a slice of pineapple pizza and taking a bite.

"Nothing, Aww look at Alex and Josh!" I exclaim pointing to where Alex was trying to hit the pressure receptor with a little mallet and unseen Josh was stomping him foot on it so it would go higher.

"Hi Alex, Josh!" Stacie calls to them; they wave in response "It makes me want one"

"A fiancé or a son/little brother?" I ask

"Either, neither, both." She responded

I smile "Let's go beat some kids at arcade games"

"Let's do it"

We start out at the claw machines where I find out that Stacie is unbelievably good at getting the stuffed animals. After that we move on to the probability games; which is as close to gambling as there is at Chucky Cheese's. We find ski ball in the back corner and play a few games.

We play the duck turn over game and Deal or no Deal. Some of the workers and parents give us weird looks since we are playing all the games and laughing like little kids but hey, I'm a red head I can do what I want.

By the time we leave, Alex has a bag of candy that he is munching on happily, a new Hot Wheels car, and a party popper. Together Stacie and I have a stuffed koala, elephant, sheep, and dinosaur, a plastic baggie full of lemonheads, some cheap hair things, and a giant octopus that Josh was carrying over his head as we walked towards our car.

Stacie rides back to the hotel with us since she was dropped off by Justin. Xander wants to show his auntie's his loot he got from Chucky Cheese's, so Josh and he go to the hotel. I didn't know someone could get so tired from kids arcade games, but we were there almost six hours…I think we have a problem.

Stacie and I head towards Beca's house to see if she wants to go out tonight for a girls night at a karaoke bar. When I knock at the door there is no answer. When I look in through her peephole I don't see anyone. When I call Beca she doesn't answer but she's here because her and Jesse's car's are both parked out front.

I look at Stacie confused. "They having sex!" she exclaims snapping her fingers.

I clap my hand over my mouth in shock as Stacie shouts into the door "Go get him Beca!"

I drag her away before she can do anything more. As we walk back to the hotel I get a text from Aubrey saying that girls night has been changed and they are all in the pool with drink and to come on over.

We part ways on our floor, each of us going into our room to change into our bathing suits. I search through my suitcase until I find my favorite bikini, a string bikini that matches my eyes. I pull it on and meet Stacie in the hallway in a hot pink tiny bikini that hardly covers anything.

"This is a girls' night Stacie" I tell her "It is cute but girls' night means no guys"

"Sorry red but he's a hunter" she says pointing to her pink bikini bottoms.

I roll my eyes playfully "Let's go" I say taking her arm as the elevators open and we walk out to the pool deck.

The girls are all piled in a hot tub with fruity drinks being served. Stacie and I both order margaritas, hers normal and mine strawberry. We slip into the hot water beside Aubrey and Stacie wastes no time for spilling her news.

"Beca and Jesse are having sex!" she exclaims with a mouthful of her drink.

"No way, flat butt's got some!" Fat Amy shouts. Stacie nods excitedly.

I look around confused as Aubrey pulls a twenty out of her beach bag and hands it to Denise who grins in response. Lilly and Fat Amy also toss her a twenty each, signing at their loss of money.

"You guys bet on when Jesse and Beca would have sex?" I ask like I am disappointed. Then nod sadly in response.

"Why didn't you include me!" I say and giggle along with them.

We continue talking about Beca and Jesse until we see our certain midget friend walking towards us in a modest dark blue bikini and a alcoholic mango smoothie in her outstretched palm.

"Heyyyyyyyyy" we all greet her at the same time somewhat suspiciously

"What did you do." She immediately asks, damn that girl is a wizard!

"Nothingggg" I say putting my arm around her shoulders and giving her a little hug as she sits beside me in the hot tub.

"Tell me now before I smack the freckles off your face" she warns but I can tell she's kidding; she would never hurt her little ginger.

"My freckles are my friends!" I protest but tell her anyway "We knowwwww" I say ominously.

She pales but acts nonchalant "Know what?"

"About you and getting having sex" Stacie says casually

Beca chokes on her smoothie "What! How did you know?"

Stacie shrugs "I have sex radar, it's in my blood"

"Anyway" Beca says changing the subject "Aubrey how was your date with Chris?"

"I would normally not let you change the subject so easily but I want to know this too" I say "Spill it Bree"

She takes a deep breath then smiles at us "Ok, fine. He took me to this ocean themed restaurant, with a huge aquarium and everything. The food was really good and after we got ice cream at this cart in the park" she tells the group.

"Did you guys kiss?" Stacie inquires

"Maybe" she blushes bright pink

"No way, Bree has got a man too!" Fat Amy exclaims "I need to get me a boy toy"

I hear Lilly whisper something while looking down at the hot bubbling water.

"What was that Lilly?" Beca asks

"I might like Donald" she says a little louder but I still can't hear her over the roar of the ocean beyond us and the jets in the hot tub.

"Again." Beca asks

"I might like Donald" she says loud enough for us to hear

"Really!" Aubrey asks excited. She has gotten a lot more…less Aubrey since graduating collage. Lilly nods while blushing.

"That is so cute Lilly!" Denise says

"We should so set them up!" Stacie exclaims

"I'll do it. No one can resist the power of the Fat Amy" the Australian says

"Ok now is that all of the Bellas that now have a guy?" I ask.

"No we still need to get Denise, and…Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose" Aubrey

Denise fake coughs. "What?" Aubrey asks

"I already am with someone" she says uncomfortably

"Who?" Fat Amy asks

"Cynthia Rose" she mutters

Stacie looks taken aback but Fat Amy grins and nods like she knew it all along.

"What? You said, and I quote "Lesbi-honest'" Denise says

"Ok…"Aubrey says awkwardly "So CR and Denise are covered. So now we need to get a guy for Lilly, Ashley and Jessica. That shouldn't be too hard"

"Damn! Beca you did it again!" I exclaim and all eyes fall onto our midget friend innocently sipping her drink.

"Did what?" she asks as innocently as possible but a mischievous smile creeps onto her lips.

"You changed the subject! Let's talk about your wedding" I say

"Fine" she gives in

"What colors are you thinking of doing?" I inquire

"Not sure"

"What kind of dress do you want?"

"Something pretty"

"That was obvious. Who are your bridesmaids going to be, besides us I mean?"

"Don't know"

"Place?" I ask

"No idea"

"Food?" I ask exasperated

"Nope" she responds, popping the P.

"What's the date?" I ask becoming exasperated

"I got nothing"

"Long or short engagement?" I ask. She must at least know this much.

"Beats me"

"God woman! Figure things out!" I blurt out startling a waiter behind me who was picking us an empty glass "You don't know one thing about your own freaking wedding!"

Beca shrugs which aggravates me more.

I open my mouth to exclaim something to her when abruptly I calm myself, put on a charming smile and turn to the waiter behind me who still looks a litter scared.

"Can I have another one of those?" I ask him pointing to my empty glass. He laughs and nods and then walks away.

"God Chloe, we have only been engaged for like…a day and a half" Beca says

"Still!" I exclaim taking my drink from the waiter. Beca takes it easily from my hand and takes a long sip before handing it back.

"Mmm, good" she remarks

I look at her on disbelief and wonder. That little midget.

* * *

**Haha got to love Chloe. I really like doing her POV so review and tell me of you want more Chloe POV's and anyone else's POV to be added.**

**Does anyone else out there like Carrie Underwood? Well how couldn't you like her she is freaking fantastic and she is the sweetest person ever! she brought little girl on the stage with her during a concert to sing the national anthem. it was posted a while ago but I found it one YouTube today and it is so sweet I almost cried! Look up: _Carrie Underwood Just A Dream 42nd CMA Awards_. her singing is just so amazing, I've been playing it nonstop for the entire time I've been writing this chapter (About two hours). She is so amazing I love her so much.**

**_Quote: Life is too precious to worry about stupid shit. so have fun. Go party. Fall in love. Say what you want to say, do what you want to do. Regret nothing & don't let people who don't matter, bring you down._**

**It is so true guys and it is easy. Just do what you want to do (not like don't do homework because you don't want to, that shit is worth a grade) and make yourself happy. I would write more and do some super long rant but 1) I will only subject you guys to those every now and again, and 2) I'm taking this quote seriously and going to my best friends birthday party! My crush is going to be there...EEP!**

**Wish me luck...in talking...to...him. wow I need luck in talking...I'm seriously reconsidering my entire life right now...**

**Love you guys! =)**

**xoxo-Bellabear**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks so much for reviewing. It really does make me write and post faster if I think people really want the next chapter and they make me do a little happy dance =) Thanks for reading!**

Beca:

Our (The Bellas and I) little hot tub gossip circle had come to a close and even though I expressed more than necessary that I was fine to walk a block and a half back to my shackle I called a house, I ended up being accompanied.

Jesse was with Josh and Xander in their room upstairs and I didn't want to get him and make him walk me home. Before I had even walked out the front door or the hotel, I heard a ding as the elevator popped open and then Jesse's hand was on the small of my back steadying me.

Before I thought that when he touched me I felt sparks go through my body but now after…earlier, it was like fireworks.

I blushed and looked down "You don't need to walk me back, I'm fine" I tell him as her protectively wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Says the girl who is wobbling home through the 'hood. And at night" Jesse says with a grin.

"It is five thirty!" I exclaim.

"Give it up Bec, I'm coming back with you" he tells me

"Fine. Just FYI the girls know" I tell him blushing slightly

"How?" he asks me while grinning and bumping me with the side of his hip a little.

I laugh "Stacie says she has, and I quote, "Sex radar'"

He laughs too "Oh well"

"Where is Xander?" I wonder aloud

"He wanted to stay in their hotel because they have a kid's room with Finding Nemo playing tonight. He wants to know if he can stay with Chloe and Josh tonight"

"Sure, does he already have his stuff?" I ask

"Yea" Jesse responds "I was planning on his love for movies because I got to him so soon. payout cool with it?"

"It's fine. Chloe was asking a bunch of questions about the wedding" I tell him "She wants to plan it, I mean with our help"

"That's a good thing right?" he asks

"If I can control her it is. If not then I will have to get a NO stamp" I say

He laughs again. I'm really not that funny, maybe it's a side effect of being engaged?

"What are you thinking?" he asks curiously

"What?"

"Your eyes and all squinted up and you have a little pouty face" he says touching my lips gently "It means you're thinking hard."

"I was thinking that I wasn't that funny and you kept laughing. And I was wondering of it was a side effect of being engaged" I tell him

Guess what Jesse does yet again.

When he is done chuckling he says "You are too funny."

"Whatever"

"You want to talk about the impending wedding and aca-children?" he asks

"Sure nerd"

"When is your favorite month?" he asks as we near the collection of apartments I lived in.

"Favorite month?" I ask confused and he nods encouragingly.

"October" I respond still confused

"Why do you like October?" He asks smiling

"It's nice and cool out but it isn't cold yet and the trees look so pretty"

He smiles down at me "Favorite number"

"You're a weirdo" I tell him. He looks at me "Fine. Eight"

"October the eighth?" he asks

"Ok" I smile "But that's a short engagement, it's July twenty third today, will we have enough time? Plus Chloe has her own wedding to plan, it is on September 12th"

"With Chloe on our side, we could get married in a week and have everything perfect" he laughs and I join in.

"I love you Beca" Jesse tells me as we reach the front door but we don't go in yet.

"That is why were getting married" I say and smile .

"Come on say it" Jesse whines like a two year old, and I would know.

"Say what?" I ask

"That you loooove me" he says grinning

"Needy little thing" I tease. He looks at me expectantly.

I sigh and roll my eyes "I love you Jesse"

"Oh I feel the love" he says sarcastically "Let's watch a movie!"

"Oh how I've missed your movies" I say as sarcastically as I can

"Wow Beca that was so sarcastic it hurt" he playfully says patting his chest where his heart was "I'm hurt Beca"

I grin "Shut up nerd-whoa!" I am cut off when Jesse knocks out my knees from behind we but before I fall he catches me and scoops me up so I'm in his arms fireman style.

"Jerk" I mutter as he grins then unlocks my door and carries me inside. He smiles so happily that my heart feels like it is glowing from being the reason for that smile. He sets me down on the love seat and walks over to my fridge, looking for food.

"Hey, that's my fridge!" I protest

"I am going to make us amazing food" he tells me, tossing me some aspirin for my impending hangover. I tell him thanks and swallow it with some water.

After ten minutes of TV surfing Jesse tells me to stop it where I was. The show on in six minutes was called Revolution.

"That's the new one!" he says excitedly "Can we watch it please?"

I click on the show in front of it and Jesse grin excitedly. A minute or two later Jesse comes out with a tray that holds two glasses of coke, two grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, grilled to perfection, and one bowl of tomato soup.

I raise my eyebrow in question. This was his amazing meal? "Just try it" Jesse tells me.

I give in and go to take a bite of the sandwich but Jesse stops me. "You can just eat it like that! Here" he says then takes the food and cuts it into four pieces then dips on fourth into the soup.

"You're a child" I say as take the sandwich from him and take a bite. My eyes widen as the taste seeps in. It is really good!

"It's ok" I tell him who looks at me like "seriously". "Ok it's great" I say sinking my teeth into the sandwich again.

The show Jesse is in love with turns on and he start spouting facts which I ignore. He tells me a long story about the journey of Billy Burke (A/N I LOVE HIM!) who plays this hot guy who knows how to kick ass.

I come up for air long enough to say "Cool story babe, now make me another sandwich". Then I burst into laughter.

Jesse cracks a smile "Funny" he says sarcastically.

"Wow Jesse that was so sarcastic it hurt" I say playfully mocking him, patting my chest where my heart was like Jesse did earlier. traitor tying my hardest font to burst into another fit of giggles "I'm hurt Jesse" then I almost fall on the floor laughing.

"See you are funny!" Jesse exclaims

"Ok I see it" I say then finish off my dinner.

The show ends after an hour, which Jesse on the edge of his seat, regurgitating every single fact he knows about the series and many of his opinions

I don't know how he can hear the show because he is always talking! However when I breathed loud from my corner on the couch, all curled up, he shushed me extremely thourouly for me to be quiet.

"We are all leaving in three days" Jesse tells me after the show ended while playing with loose strands of my hair.

"I know" I say sadly

"Do you want to come with us?" he asks

I look up confused "What about my job?" I ask him

"I might have made arrangements. You only have to come back once more this summer. That is of you come with me" Jesse smiles slightly

I look up at him, knowing full well that I don't deserve him "Where are we going?" I ask with a smile

"I was thinking we could go to my house for a week or so then we could do anything really, maybe Disney world!"

"Man child" I say with a grin "Sure I like your house plus I can get more embarrassing stories out of your mom and sister"

"Also we need to tell them about the wedding" he tells me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Oh yea" I remember "Maybe Penny could be the flower girl"

"She would totally love that" he says "and Xander would be the ring bearer like at Chloe's wedding"  
I nod "Katie could be…" I trail off. It seemed wrong to have Chloe be the maid of honor rather than Jesse's own family.

"Who do you want to be your maid of honor?" Jesse asks like her was reading my mind.

"Chloe, but it seems wrong to not have Katie as the maid of honor"

"Chloe can't be your maid of honor" Jesse says

"What?" I ask confused

"She will be married by then. She'd have to be your matron of honor" Jesse explains feeling so smart. I remembered that matron of honor means that you were married.

"That works out well. Katie can be the maid of honor." I say "Your best man?"

"Nick, my cousin"

"Ok and your other groomsmen?"

"How many bridesmaids do you want to have?" he asks me

I total them up in my head. Chloe, Katie, Fat Amy, Stacie, Aubrey, Lilly, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley. I am not the best of friends with CR, Lilly or Denise though and more bridesmaids equals more money.

"Seven" I tell Jesse

"Ok so seven groomsmen. Nick, who can walk with Katie, Bengi, Donald, Unicycle, Koilo, Hat, and Luke."

"You're adding Luke?" I ask touched

He nods "He is your cousin, and your only family and you want him there"

"I love you" I say resting my head on his chest.

"That's why we are getting married in…seventy six days"

"You are SUCH a weirdo"

"I try"

* * *

**Two weddings coming up! I know I said that Chloe's wedding would be in two or three chapters but that has taken a slight detour. Before Chloe's wedding we have to do time with the Swanson's and Beca/Jesse wedding planning time.**

**Quote: ****_Dream as if you will live forever. Live as if you will die tomorrow._**

**I know almost every one of my authors notes are about me being totally in love with this new song or artist…and this is no exception! I so love Carrie Underwood. My favorite of her songs are Blown Away, Before He Cheats, Good Girl, So Small, Cowboy, Two Black Cadillac's, Wasted, All American Girl, Last Name and Just A Dream.**

**Yea that's like all of them but her singing is so amazing!**

**I also want to make my side of Miley Cyrus clear for those who like or don't like her and the question askers. Before (you know what I mean) I loved her. I grew up with Hannah Montana and when her song "Can't be tamed" came out I thought it was really good.**

**In my opinion (I encourage you to disagree with me) her songs have gotten better the more…different she has gotten. Although her music is better she could have put out those songs in her current image… **

**Her change is inexcusable; I mean if she wanted to be that person by all means, go ahead. She was an idol to little girls and she now appears totally naked, and twerking. It is bad for little kids and I'm really mad at her for all that but I do like her new music sadly. I wish I could totally hate her but I can't.**

**Sorry about my super long explaining.**

**Thank you my little readers for reading and reviewing!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for everything (I don't have to tell you what everything is because I tell you almost every chapter =)! **

**I have gotten more than two PM's saying, and I quote, "Hello we don't know each other but you seem really awesome" and "You seem crazy, crazy is awesome. I want to that you so much for sending they were the absolute sweetest things and they made me so happy and I am still overjoyed, thank you so incredibly much. I'm dedicating this chapter to you, and you know who you are. =) xoxo**

* * *

"Chloe for the twenty third time, and I've been counting, I cannot fly back to North Carolina to help you dye your wedding rose's blue!" I say frustrated again into my phone which is pressed up against my ear.

I had arrived at my office late last night because of my delayed flight and because I was too tired and I had a grumpy two year old on my hands we had just crashed on my fold out couch in my office.

I had to come back for an emergency meeting and a huge deadline in LA only a week before Chloe's wedding, which in result made Chloe freak out. Currently it was six am, which was ten am in NC, and I was watching the sun rise through the window-walled room in my office as Xander snored lightly on the couch.

"Why not!" Chloe whines into her phone back in North Carolina.

I hope that the same level of craziness doesn't occur on me and Jesse's wedding day. I wish Jesse were here, he always calms me down but the he wasn't going to be here for a few more hours because the flight Xander and I were able to catch an earlier flight but there was only room for two more people and Jesse insisted that we go.

Telling Jesse's family had been surprisingly easy. His mother was over the moon and asking what she could do to help in any way. His dad was happy too but it was nothing compared to Penny, even though she didn't really know what a wedding was too well. She was jumping up and squealing about looking like one on her Barbie's. Penny was also really excited about being my maid of honor; she hugged me like twenty times.

"Because" I say to into the phone "A. It is a lot of money to fly back to NC, B. I am on like no sleep, and C. Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

She huffs in annoyance. "Why don't you ask Stacie?" I ask

"I wanted you to help me. Plus she is busy curling her hair" she tells me

"Let me get this straight. You called me to ask of I would fly how after being in LA for all of one night, when you could of asked Stacie in the next room!" I ask wondering if Chloe's hair dye had any weird chemicals in it.

"Yeah!" she says like it was obvious.

"Goodbye Chloe" I say "I'll see you in four days" then I hang up before she can guilt me into anything.

I sigh and plop back down on my swivel chair in my light wood/lime green office. The loveseat where Xander was snoring was along the back wall and I was sitting alone the desk extension in the middle of the room.

The meeting was at eight am and even though I didn't think Xander would wake up during my absence, I got the Imagine Dragons assistant (I didn't have one because I wasn't famous enough yet) who wasn't doing much because the Imagine Dragons were not in town, to be close just in case. Her name was Abby and I had become alright friends with her.

That was another great thing about being signed to this record label, Imagine Dragons and other stars were also signed to it and I could just run into them in the hallways! Of course they thought I was just an assistant or intern until I introduced myself. I hadn't yet met Imagine Dragons (I love their music and their band so much) but I had met Carrie Underwood, who is the sweetest girl, she would occasionally stop by my office to say hi or ask me how I was doing and we would talk for a while.

**(A/N I have no idea which record labels those guys were signed to but I figured hey why not? And you guys know I love Carrie Underwood and Imagine Dragons so why can't Beca know them? =)**

The deadline I had to meet was two days away and you think it would be easy to just go record it, have it polished a little, and then just hand it off to the producers? Wrong, one hundred percent wrong you are. There was so much paperwork to do I was almost buried in it.

The desks that ringed my office were covered in papers but at least you could see the high shelves on one of my walls that had my pictures and assortment of things on it.

Xander rolls away from the bright morning light shining through the two windowed walls. I wanted to cover it but it is two walls, I towel won't do. Note to self: Get some curtains.

He wakes up a couple minutes later with a loud yawn "Morning little monster" I say to him tiredly.

"Good morning mommy!" he says, already excited about…I'm not sure what but he is two and a half he can be happy or sad about just about anything. "I'm hungry" he complains.

"Ok just give me a minute and we will go to the restaurant next store. I'll bet you they will have bacon" I say catching his attention, he loves his bacon.

"Ok" he squeals.

I finish up the paperwork I was working on and pushed it into the finished pile I had arranged. I take Xander's hand and lead him down the hall, letting Abby know where we were going, then into the elevator.

Once we are at the ground floor Xander want to stop and watch the fish in the little pond in the lobby, yea it's that nice. My happy mood disintegrates when I see my favorite little bleach blonde bitch checking her Facebook on her front desk computer.

While still watching Xander from the corner of my eye I decide I will try to be friendly to the girl, we will have to be seeing each other a lot.

"Good morning" I offer up with a friendly smile.

"It was" she mutters

I place my hand on her desk "Look girl, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other so can we try to be nice?" I ask angrily

"Whatever" she says

Xander runs over to me talking about the pretty fish.

"I knew you couldn't keep it in your pants" she mocks

I hold me hands over my brother's ears "Look bitch he is my little brother so leave me the fuck alone" I say them stalk off with my little brother on my hip.

As I'm exciting the building I find a mess of reporters the plague me once I step off the property, I've seen them around and they plague anyone who even comes near the building.

"Who are you?" one asks

"Are you an intern or assistant, perhaps Beyonce's?" another asks

"Are you friends with anyone in there" a third asks

I stumble back with Xander on my hip "I'm um…Beca Mitchell" I say but it comes out as a question. The reporters are more encouraged by my talking.

"Are you an intern or assistant?"

"Um…not I just got signed here" I say taken aback

"Are you a good singer?"

"I would like to think so" I reply

More questions come but I only answer one more before walking away.

"Is that your son?" another reporter asks

"No, my little brother…um I have to go…bye" I say then I speed walk away.

"What just happened?" Xander asks in his adorable little voice.

"I wish I knew" I reply as we walk into the breakfast place.

We sit down at the breakfast bar which had bar stools but there was kid chairs as well. I order hash browns, two pancakes, three strips of bacon and coffee. Xander orders a basket of bacon, chocolate chip pancakes and apple juice.

We finish the food then go back to the building, dodging the reporters and the stupid front desk bitch, and find our way up to my office. I open the door and a cheesy grin stares my in the face.

"Jesse!" I say grinning and hug him as he swings me around movie style "You can never stop being a nerd can you?" I ask grinning at him as Xander attaches himself to Jesse's leg.

"Daddy!" he squeals. Even though Xander has called Jesse daddy multiple times before and shows no sign of stopping, Jesse glows every time he calls him daddy.

"Hey Xander!" he says and bends down to hug his tiny frame "How's the paperwork going Bec?" he asks after Xander runs off to play with his Hot Wheels.

"Horrible!" I exclaim "I've taken three breaks so far today, but they proved to be worthy, I met Carrie Underwood." I finish grinning

"No way!" Jesse exclaims, he loves her music "What's she like?"

I grin, it is exciting to know famous people "She is really sweet and funny plus she sounds really good in person" I tell Jesse who is bouncing on his heels in excitement, we both love Carrie Underwood.

"Did you meet her Xander?" Jesse asks

"Miss Carrie?" he asks and Jesse nods "She gave me a lollipop and she sang me a song. She sounds pretty" he tells Jesse who smiles in return.

"Oh Beca I found this house that I think you will lo-" Jesse is cut off by Abby popping her head in the door and saying "Sorry for interrupting but your studio time just started" I nod and she disappears.

"I'll tell you later, who was that?" Jesse asks

"That was Imagine Dragons assistant!" I say grinning as Jesse's mouth drops open.

"Let's go Xander" I call as we all find our way down to the recording studio.

I say hi to the person who works on the tracks and leave Jesse and Xander out in the room while I enter the recording booth. I do vocal exercises which make both Xander and Jesse laugh then the track guy gives me a sign and I begin my song.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own,  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you dear that I sing this song

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

I smile slightly embarrassed as I finish.

"Hi mommy!" Xander's voice is loud over the speaker.

I look up worried that he messed up the track but the guy nods that he can cut it out. I exit the booth and Jesse hugs me again "That sounded amazing Bec" he says.

"Thanks" I mutter. I talk to the guy working the controls for a moment and he says that he will fix it all up for me and send it over to the big people. I thank him and we head back to my office.

Xander had gotten grumpy so I made a small spot for him to curl up on the couch and he goes right to sleep. I finish most of my paperwork until I just have about twenty more forms to fill out which Jesse said he would help me with, but now I'm taking a break so I curl up on Jesse's lap.

"About the house" Jesse asks

"Oh yea, go for it" I tell him

"I found one a little farther north that you wanted but I think you would really like it" He says

"How far north?" I ask

"Don't worry your still close to your job" Jesse explains "It had farm land"

"Jesse…" I start

"I know Bec but just listen please" he says and I give in "The house is big. It has six bedrooms and four bathrooms and there is an attic and basement, but it's still close enough to the beach. It has a long driveway and gates so you adoring slash crazy in love with you fans won't be able to get in. Plus there is a small barn that comes with some animals."

"Oh yes taking care of a farm in all our free time" I say

"There are only four horses, one is a baby, and some chickens" Jesse persuades "Fresh eggs and you get to ride horses"

"How much?" I ask

"In our price range, and I think we can talk them down" he says with a growing smile on his lips.

"I'm not saying yes yet but…I like the sound of the horses a little" I say

"You ride?" he asks

"I used to, I loved it" I reply

"Well we have a while to decide" Jesse says "We can talk more after we finish this stupid paperwork!"

I laugh "Let's get started"

* * *

**I wasn't planning on ending the chapter here but the option kinda presented itself, you know? Thanks for reading and reviewing, they make me so happy! I'm doing shout outs on the next chapter so please leave a review!**

**Today I don't know why but I want to talk to you, you know. Tell me about your life, your crushes, your ideas for a fan fiction, talk about your favorite TV show, anything!**

**Today sadly no quote but you do get a question!**

**What is your most embarrassing moment? **

**Mine is so incredibly embarrassing! if I get 390 reviews I will tell you, ok?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT! 3**

**Xoxo (times 10,000) - Bellabear**


	40. Chapter 40

**It's finally here! Wedding day for Chloe! Part one anyway. I'm not going to bore you with a long authors note so onto the chapter!**

* * *

"You're going to live on a farm?" Chloe asks excitedly as she bounces up and down on her heels.

I smile and nod "Once we graduate were moving down there" I respond "I'm really going to miss you and the other girls though"

"You might not have to miss me" Chloe almost sings with a grin on her face

"What?" I ask confused

"Josh's job is offering him a job out in LA. They job doesn't start until next year so we have to manage until then but…" Chloe tells me, bursting with excitement "It offers more money and we want to take it!"

"Oh my god Chloe" I exclaim and start to throw my arms around her in excitement but I pull back at Stacie's command.

"Doing her hair and makeup took me two freaking long, not to mention painful hours" Stacie says strictly "If you mess it up, I will personally kill you"

"Sorry" I say edging away from a mad Stacie.

I haven't seen Jesse or Xander for two days because Chloe had claimed me for her wedding preparations.

We were currently on the top floor of the huge house Chloe's parents owned. I was looking out the huge window out into the large backyard where a huge white tent was being set up with matching white tables and chairs beneath it and beyond that the inlets cold waters splashed along the white beach.

"It's beautiful" I say as I stare out at the scene on front of me

"I know right" Stacie says from behind me "God Chloe you're so lucky to have grown up here"

"I know" she beams

"Don't you dare sweat off your face!" Aubrey warns from the bathroom where she was doing her makeup.

"Yeah, come on red, people don't even arrive for ten more minutes" Fat Amy says from her spot on the couch as Denise did her hair. None of us were yet wearing our dresses, in fear they would get ruined by the makeup.

"I know but I'm nervous!" Chloe exclaims

"Don't be Chloe" Ashley says while feeling her newly straightened dark hair "It's just a couple words then you kiss"

"It's more than that!" Jessica says "Getting married bonds you to the other person you love forever. In sickness and in health, for richer and for pourer…"

Ashley cuts her off with a glare."Thank you Jessica I think she really feels better now. You will be fine Chloe"

"Thanks" Chloe mutters

Denise walks in arm and arm with Cynthia Rose "Sup bitches!" CR shouts. There is a chorus of hi's and hello's and they go off to get their hair done by Fat Amy and Stacie.

"Oh and Beca" Cynthia Rose tells me "Jesse and your little dude are downstairs, their looking for you"

"Thanks" I say and I'm out the door before Chloe has an eyelash emergency and needs my help right away.

I take the steps two at a time until I see Jesse and Xander standing near a snack table. Jesse is wearing a black tux and he looks a little like a spy, which I don't have to tell you is extremely sexy. I fling myself into Jesse's arms and relax with no more Chloe bride-zilla after me.

"Missed me?" Jesse joked

"I missed being away from Chloe" I say exasperated but then I see Jesse's fake overdramatic heartbroken look and say "Fine I missed you too" then I capture his lips in mine. I pull away with a smirk on my face then bend down and give Xander a little hug "Hey little dude" I tells him but he is too busy munching on chips to talk.

"What's up with Chloe?" Jesse asks

"Everything!" I tell him "She is freaking out and I need a break" and with that I slump into a chair. My break only lasts two seconds and Chloe is calling me saying that I have to bring up Xander to get ready.

"It was nice while it lasted" I mutter and pick up Xander with his mouth full of food. "By the way you look hot. See you soon!"

"Have fun" I hear Jesse mock as he fixes his collar in response to my compliment, he is such a nerd.

**(A/N My brother just walked into my room saw, I was eating celery and screamed "You bunny!" then he ran out. Remember that he isn't five but seventeen. He makes life interesting.)**

Once we are upstairs Xander is dressed in a black tux and black converse to match. His hair was spiked up with jell and he looked adorable.

The Bellas and I dress in our dark blue gowns and perfect our curled ringlets or pin straight locks. Chloe's dress is gorgeous and so very…Chloe. Her hair is curled perfectly and a silver clip with diamonds adorns her mass of red waves.

Her shoes are white heels to match her dress and parts of them wrap around her ankle. Her eyes are lined with black eyeliner and her lashes and huge which makes her blue eyes pop.

"Chloe" Aubrey whispers "You look amazing"

"Wow sis" Shawn; Chloe's sister says from the window seat "you look awesome"

Lilly says something about a wedding gone wrong and we all clear our throats and change the subject.

Everyone agrees how pretty Chloe looks including me as I glance out the window and see that everyone is seated including Jesse in the second row and the priest is at the altar at the end of the isle. The chairs were bright white and since there was no flower girl, the isle was decked out in flower petals.

"It's time" I declare and all the Bellas in the room eyes sparkled as they looked at Chloe.

"I can't do this!" Chloe panics

"Come on Chloe" I persuade as Aubrey quickly dabs at Chloe's forehead with a cloth so as not to mess up her makeup "I can see Josh out there, he looks great and he is waiting for you"

"It's just Josh" she says breathlessly as she tries to calm herself.

"It's just Josh" I confirm

After five minutes we succeed in getting Chloe down the stairs and she stands to the side with the rest of us in front of her. I hand her blue rose bouquet to her and I take my own and make last minute preparations to her as Cynthia rose and Denise walk out arm and arm. They walk down the patio stairs, around the side of the huge white tent and down the aisle.

It was Chloe's idea to have Josh and all his groomsmen already out there and the girls walk out together. The groups for us walking down the aisle are Cynthia Rose and Denise, Ashley and Jessica, Fat Amy and Aubrey, Lilly and Shawn, and finally Stacie and I with Chloe behind us.

I had finally gotten Chloe to take a few deep breaths and finally get an excited sparkle in her eye as Aubrey and Fat Amy walk out. Her dad accompanies her and holds her arm looking as nervous as her.

"Come on DJ" Stacie says taking my arm and pulling me close to her "let's go show everyone how hot we look"

I roll my eyes at Stacie but smile as we step carefully down the back patio steps. Everyone stands as Chloe walks out with her dad. I spot Jesse with Xander at the back of the chairs. Xander has a little pillow in his hand and Jesse does obviously not trust a two year old to hold a ring for an extended period of time.

Once all the bridesmaids get to the side of the platform Chloe begins her short walk down the aisle. All eyes are on her and her fiery red hair including Josh's. She reaches the alter and stand parallel to Josh. I hear him say "Sup little red" and she smiles in return.

I wish I could say the ceremony was short and sweet, but it was long, about a half an hour. After the first ten minutes the 'excited for my friend' smile slides off my face and is replaced with a 'It's a wedding so I don't walk to scowl' look.

Xander mastered his little walk down the aisle with his pillow and Josh takes the ring and fist bumps Xander who in turn grins a runs off towards Jesse in the second row.

Jesse decides to entertain me by making funny faces and it's hard not to laugh but I manage it alright. I can't laugh during a wedding ceremony! Finally after forever both of them said 'I do' and kissed.

Applause fills the air and grins settle on the crowds faces. Who must be Chloe's mother is in tears and her dad is staring daggers at Josh. Xander runs over to me and tells me how amazingly he did his job and Chloe, Josh and the rest of the bridesmaids go out to the little peninsula to take wedding pictures.

I tell Jesse and Xander to save me a seat and I follow Chloe to get pictures taken. She has to be out there for almost an hour and I can tell she is starving. I take a half empty tray from a waiter and bring it over to her.

"Do I smell crab cakes?" Chloe demands

"Yep!"I say and laugh as she inhales them one by one.

"Thanks Beca, go hangout with your hot finance now" she giggles "him in that tux…wow" she winks.  
I laugh "Better not let Josh hear you say that"

"Oh he doesn't care" she tells me "I'm not buying the painting, just admiring the view"

I laugh again "See you later red" and I make my way back to the tent to sit with Jesse and my little monster.

"You look beautiful Beca" Jesse tells me as I sit down beside him.

I comb my curly hair back with my hair nervously and blush "Thanks"

**(A/N Ahhh! I have hiccups!)**

Finally Chloe gets to come back to the rest of us, where she plops down in a chair at the big table all the Bellas are sitting at. Josh is talking to his parents but he looks at Chloe like he wants to be with her.

"I need alcohol" she demands

We all laugh and I signal over a waitress who gives the bride a glass of wine.

"So how does it feel to be Chloe Edwards?" Aubrey asks giggling

She smiles "More than I thought I would"

I wish we could talk to Chloe more but she's whisked away to talk to almost everyone at the party.

"So Jesse did you get any job offers lately?" Aubrey asks

"Well I want to score movies but I haven't gotten any offers there. But I have applied at a bunch of places in LA" he says

"Cool. Hey Alex, are you excited to move to LA?" Aubrey asks the little boy in the tux who is eating fancy shrimp by the bucket load.

"No!" he shouts

"Why not honey?" she asks

"I want to stay here with you and my other aunties and uncles!"

"Aww Alex we'll visit" Aubrey persuades "And auntie Chloe is moving down there with you guys"

"What about everyone else!" he asks, pouting

"Were going to stay here" Aubrey says and Xander pouts

"Actually" Stacie says "I may have gotten a job in LA too"

I almost spit out my drink in surprise "What?"

"Well I know I finally have a serious boyfriend but I want to go to LA and be a choreographer."

"That's great Stacie" Jessica says

"Me, you and Chloe in LA? I see a scary future"

"Nope, it's going to be aca-awesome" Stacie says grinning

"What are everyone else's plans after graduation?" Aubrey asks

"Well this sexy fat ass is going back to Tasmania to rustle up some more dingoes" Fat Amy reveals

"No, Amy don't go" Ashley whines

"You will still visit right?" Denise asks

"I know you flat butts will miss me so my plan is to become so rich I will have two houses, one here and one back home and a private jet to fly back and forth" she explains

"It's a good plan" Stacie says "What about you CR?"

"Oh I…acquired a bus recently and I've been tricking it out and I'm going to drive around, you know see what's going on" Cynthia Rose tells the group "Go gambling for money, no one is better than CR"

"I'm going with her" Denise adds on

"Cool I've always wanted to trick out a bus" I say "What about you Ash?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing really. Maybe I'll come to LA with you guys since I have nowhere else to go" Ashley explains "I mean if that's ok with you guys"

"No that would be great!" Stacie says "All four of us, amazing memories to come"

"And you Jessica?"

"Well I've been training to be a veterinarian and I have connections that can get me a job at a pet hospital in Maine" Jessica says

"Cool. Lilly?" I ask

"My rapping is really popular in Brunei" she says in her incredibly small voice "I'm going there. They will worship me as their god."

"Sounds…fun" Aubrey says and Lilly nods excitedly.

"You haven't told us yet. Spill it flat butt!" Fat Amy exclaims

"I really like Chris but he is going back to LA. I don't know what's going to happen" Aubrey reveals

"If you two break up, can I go out with him?" Stacie asks

I glare at her "What? I asked nicely" she says and smiles sweetly.

"And now a speech from the maid of honor" a speaker says

I smile sarcastically and stand up. I make my way over to the microphone and begin my speech that I hadn't memorized at all.

"I want to start off by saying Chloe I forgot absolutely everything you told me to say, and I could really use some of you note cards right now" I say into the microphone and everyone laughs "Ha! You think I'm kidding..."

"Also to Josh my number is 111-1111 **(A/N let's pretend that's Beca's real number :)** for when you can't control Chloe and you need a babysitter" I say them smile sweetly at a blushing Chloe with Josh's arm around her. Another big laugh goes through the crowd.

"Ok what do I know about little miss Chloe" I muse "Well I met Chloe in high school, sophomore year to be exact, when she barged into my shower in the locker room and demanded for me to sing with her" more laughs at Chloe's expense.

"Since then we had been best friends, through everything. She had then stalked me to collage and forced me to join acapella with turned out to be a good idea. Through all of this somehow were both still sane, well somewhat and your married and I'm engaged…" I trail off and smile at Chloe "Yeah I know hard to believe right?"

"You're my best friend and even if I wanted to, which I had at times, I can't get rid of you, no matter how hard I try.

I see her looking at me silently begging me to stop. "What? Stop looking at me like that. You're the one who supplied alcohol and a microphone." More laughing "It may be the drink but I think this is a pretty kick ass bridesmaid speech. Goodnight everyone!" I exclaim and grin as I kiss her on the cheek and return next to Jesse grinning.

"Very classy speech Beca" Jesse tells me kissing me on the cheek.

"I keep it real"

* * *

**More wedding fun next chapter! Don't you just LOVE Beca's wedding speech? Please PM me ideas for other peoples speeches (Chloe, Josh, any of the girls).**

**You get another question! What are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time? I obviously write for you guys but I also paint and play Volleyball and I used to dive (off a board).**

**Thanks for reviewing! Ok most embarrassing moment…part of me wished you wouldn't review so I didn't have to tell you but here it is. **

**I play volleyball right and one girl on my team's cousin was my crush and he was at our game. It was game point and I was going to try a jump serve, which I had perfected, and right after I jumped up a ball from the other game rolled under me and before I hit the ball and I tripped over it and fell and the ball landed on top of me. **

**Not my proudest moment.**

**The other team won, I was 200% embarrassed in front of my crush, plus I twisted my ankle and I couldn't get up. On the plus side nobody bothered to help me up (I wasn't crying, it didn't hurt too bad so I guess people thought I was just sitting there)but he (the one who shall not be named) came over and helped me up and I leaned on him *Sighhh* and he helped me to the bleachers.**

**It was an interesting day…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo -Bella**


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**Side effects of reading this chapter include but are not limited to the following:**

**1) Severe screaming.**

**2) Extra loud "Oh my god!"-ing.**

**3) Excessive Reviewing syndrome which causes readers to review multiple times for the author to update right now.**

**4) Varying degrees of hatred for the aforementioned author for not telling you what is about to happen.**

**5) Crying.**

**6) Pouting.**

**7) Inability to do anything but pray for an update.**

**8) Sore fingers from PM-ing the twice aforementioned author.**

**9) Momentary periods of daydreaming of what will happen next.**

**10) In rare cases, death.**

**I advise you not to read this chapter and wait until the next one is out because HUGE cliffhanger is coming your way. Don't tell me I didn't warn you… *cue evil smile and creepy laughter***

**I know that I updated twice on the same day but it's a blessing and a curse *evil laughter*. Also I did say I would do shout outs this chapter but I promise I will do them next chapter. thanks for all the reviews , were close to 400!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

It had been almost two months since my trip to LA but a only a week since Chloe's wedding. I was back in my little room in the Bella house, which Xander also moved back into and he was very happy finding new places to hide from everyone.

Jesse still lived next door, in the same room so we were still across from each other. My window was open and was letting in cool autumn breezes which blew my hair around my face as I typed away at my keyboard.

Chloe being the smartie she was, had graduated early and was living in Josh's apartment a couple miles from here. Their honeymoon was for three weeks but it wasn't until summer because they didn't have the money now. It was confirmed that he got the job but not for a few more months.

**(A/N you little rebel!)**

I had gotten a part time job at a nearby coffee shop because I was "on vacation" from the record label and I wasn't working for now. I wasn't being paid unless I was at the office which was during my couple of business trips. But it was ok because I still had more than enough money from selling my old house.

Today was September sixteenth and my wedding was coming up soon. We had kept everything low key, Chloe's parents said we could use their backyard again and we got the same tables and chairs plus the white tent as Chloe.

But that was where the similarities ended. Instead of Chloe's fancy, hand died blue roses; we were having plain white lilies. In place of Chloe's fancy waiters and fine china dishes, we were having some cheap white plates and plastic silverware made to look like it was fancy and a buffet table along with some snack tables too.

Instead of a band with live music and an amazing singer, we had a DJ (which I had to make sure was good) who will play a few of my mixes. Chloe's expensive five thousand dollar dress was replaced by a five hundred dollar dress from a thrift store around the corner. And bridesmaid dresses were still to be decided.

**(A/N . /blog/tag/2013-wedding-dresses-2/ This is Beca's wedding dress, it is the third one from the top)**

Chloe's attendance was close to two hundred people but ours is currently at fifty three people, including Jesse and I. Most of the people were Jesse's family; all his aunts and uncles and cousins. Other than that there was the Bellas and Trebles as well as a couple of other people from various things and some of Jesse's old friends.

Since the only family I had left was Luke (besides his mom and dad, their evil people) he told me he would walk me down the aisle, which I found incredibly sweet. Jesse's other cousin would fill in for his groomsmen.

To other people is would be a tiny, cheap wedding but to me, it was absolutly perfect.

It was currently mid day and I was still in my room, sick with I don't know what. Jesse had classes all day today and tomorrow, along with work at Luke's restaurant, which Luke had so nicely offered him. Since he couldn't take care of me he had sent the next best thing; Chloe. Xander was at a play date with his friend Deedee for the day so I wouldn't get him sick too.

"Hi honey" Chloe whispers as she edges open my bedroom door "What are you doing up? You should be in bed. Come on bedtime" she says as she sets down her bag then drags me back to bed.

"I have to finish planning the wedding" I tell her

"The wedding is fine; I'll take care of it." She reassures "How do you feel? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm so freaking sore and I'm dizzy. Oh and it feels like someone is hammering on the inside of my stomach and my head too" I tell Chloe as she spins in my desk chair. I thought people were supposed to grow up before they got married. Apparently I was wrong.

"Here" Chloe tells me getting a thermometer out of her bag of mystery and sticking it in my mouth.

I adjust to the thermometer and it beeps seconds later and Chloe yanks it out of my mouth. "One hundred point five" she reads "not good" and then she pulls out a Popsicle from a lunch box in her bag and tosses it to me. I balance it on my head uncertainly.

"Don't worry doctor Chloe is here" the redhead tells me "Now where does your stomach hurt?" I point to my mid to lower stomach and Chloe nods and scratches something on a notepad. "And you're dizzy. Is it only when you stand up or is it always?" she asks

"More when I stand but I'm nauseous like all the time" I tell 'Dr.' Chloe.

"Ok, like any good doctor I will now use Google to determine what you have" Chloe declares proudly. She spends a moment typing away at her phone then apparently finds a website she likes.

"Ok in third place allergic reaction?" Chloe asks me "are you allergic to anything?"

I shake my head "Ok then, there is a tie for first place! It is either a bad cold or you are…pregnant?" she ends up whispering the last sentence.

"I'm not pregnant Chloe" I say confidently

I would not let myself become pregnant. I didn't want kids; there wasn't a huge reason, that I could tell you anyway, I just didn't want them. Xander was enough. Plus my wedding would go from being sweet that we were getting married early because we loved each other to oops she got knocked up now we have to get married.

"You always use protection?" she asks and I nod "Maybe you should get a test done anyway"

"I don't need to Chloe" I say, I was NOT pregnant "It's just a cold"

"But I have one right here" she says waving a pregnancy test around like it would encourage me to want to take it. I raise my eyebrows at her antics.

"Wait why do YOU have a pregnancy test with you?" I ask suspicious

"Well Josh and I are trying for a kid. I see how happy you are with Xander and I realized I wanted one too" she tells me

"That's cool, Xander could have a little friend to take care of" I say smiling despite the pain in my stomach.

"Ok fine don't take the test, here is something for your stomach" she says tossing me a pill bottle full of pain medication "That will help your head and soreness too"

I take the medicine as Chloe looks through my closest, finding extra pillows and blankets and then proceeds to fluff them and cover my bed in them.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Making you a sick person cave" she replies

"Ok" I respond happily as I finish my Popsicle and relax on the comfy bed. After Chloe's treatment she spends time dragging out my overflowing dirty clothes bin and sorts the clothes into a white's pile on the floor and a colors pile in the basket.

"Do you ever wash your clothes?" she asks as she lugs the basket down to the laundry room.

After that she scoops the white clothes into the basket and shoves it in my closet. She then piles up my shoes nicely on my shoe rack in my closet. She proceeds to scoop up my emptied backpack and slide all my books back into it before hanging it on its hook.

She tucks my makeup table chair under the table, makes a perfect butt print on my bean bag chair then fluffs my few pillows and toss them perfectly on top of the velvet bean bag. She throws away my trash and carries the full bag out to the dumpster. She even dusts my pictures, straightens my makeup counter and mops my hardwood floors.

She sees me looking at her in awe "What? I have ADHD, and ADD you can expect me to see your horrible looking room and do nothing about it" she says like I should have known this, I guess I should have.

She comes closer to me and goes to press her hand to my forehead to check my temperature and I recoil as her hand coming towards my face.

She pulls her hand back "I wish you wouldn't do that" she says

"Do what?" I ask unaware of what I was doing

"Feel like I'm going to hit you or anyone for that matter" she tells me "Have you ever seen my hurt someone? Even a bug?"

"There was that one girl you pushed when you were waiting for Imagine Dragons tickets to go on sale" I point out

"That was a totally different story, I had been waiting for nine hours and that girl tried to push me out of the way and those were the last four tickets." Chloe gets worked up remembering the incident.

I roll my eyes in amusement "I didn't hear you complaining when we got to sit in the front row" she points out

"Fine" I give in

"But still Beca try to relax, I'm not going to hurt you" she persuades me

"It's out of habit sorry" I say and she shrugs in defeat then touches my forehead to check my temperature but doesn't miss it when I still flinch a little bit.

"It's down a little bit" she tells me "Are you sure you're not pregnant? You've had you period on time and everything?"

"My period is a little late but that happens all the time" I respond coolly.

"It could be more. How long has it been since you first had sex with Jesse?"

I give her a look of annoyance "It was like the middle of July" I relent and tell her

"That's like two months, you seriously could start showing symptoms around now" she tells me seriously

"Chloe stop it your freaking my out" I warn her

"Beca please for me, take the stupid test" she almost begs me

"Fine I'll take it so you will let me sleep" I say swinging my legs over the side of the bed then I stand up, with proves to be a bad idea and I get dizzy and fall back down on my bed.

"I got you" Chloe says wrapping her arm around me and helping me to the bathroom in the hall. She hands me the test and proceeds to explain how to do it.

I stop her "Chloe you pee on a stick, its pretty idiot proof" I say and she shrugs and waits outside this door. I take the test and set it on the counter and walk out.

"Where is it? Is it positive?" Chloe asks frantically

"It's in there. God Chloe it's like it's your test" I blow her franticness off and retire to my bedroom where I fall back down on my bed and curl up under my mess of blankets and pillows.

A minute later I hear Chloe say "Beca" tentatively

"You're not going to trick me Chloe" I mumble into my pillow.

"I'm not tricking you" she says slowly coming into the room and sitting beside me holding he test "The test" she stops and I open one eye to look at her, suspicious for her tricking me "It's positive Beca"

**In all fairness I did warn you!**

**To prevent yourself from becoming sick with wonder I advise you to do one of the following!**

**1) Read and review on my other story, which sadly isn't very popular: the 76****th**** Hunger Games, which you can find from my profile.**

**2) Review in this story so I get close to 420 reviews? Pretty please? I'm not saying I won't update until then but I would so love to get that many.**

**3) PM me names you like for Jesse's family who will be appearing in the chapter where their wedding will be, and also ideas for the future of Beca's Hidden Life.**

**4) Tell me if you like the idea of after this story ends, which sadly I have realized will happen eventually *wipes tear*, should I do a part two of sorts with Beca and Jesse's kids who well duh will come maybe now maybe later maybe not until their forty, who knows? Oh wait I do, *evil laughter***

**I know you might hate me; it is a side effect, but be a good little child and review please? Thanks for everything this story and all of you guys mean the world to me.**

**Xoxo-Bellabear (even though you might hate me;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is your cliffhanger resolution! Beca tells Jesse! Thanks for the reviews!**

Review:

"I'm not tricking you" she says slowly coming into the room and sitting beside me holding he test "The test" she stops and I open one eye to look at her, suspicious for her tricking me "It's positive Beca"

* * *

"What?" I ask not fully alert before but I defiantly am not "It sounded like you said it was positive"

"It is Beca" Chloe says seriously before adding a giggle and a little jump "Your having a kid!" she squeals and smiles fully at me.

"What!" I say again dumfounded "No, no, no I can't be pregnant Chloe! The test must be wrong or something" I search for an excuse.

"It is pretty idiot proof, you pee on a stick"

"There could still be problems!"

"Beca" she says taking both my hands on hers "This is a good thing. You are getting married and you will have a family. If you're worried about the pregnant before marriage thing, it won't be noticeable until after you are married" Chloe reassures me.

I crack a small smile finally thinking about how bad it could really be. Prince trots over to me sensing my discomfort and I pat his head lovingly.

"See now you want little him or her!" Chloe exclaims "I hope it's a girl"

"Holy shit" I stop "How am I going to tell Jesse"

"You know Jesse, he'll be ecstatic" Chloe reassures me

"I guess" I admit "Can we just forget about it for now?"

"No" Chloe says grinning "We need to talk names"

I groan "Ok so if it's a girl" Chloe begins "You should name her…maybe Olivia? You could do something musical like Melody or maybe Carol or something?"

"Chloe I mean this in the nicest way, but go home please" I almost beg

She takes no offense "Ok! Bye Beca boo-mommy to be. Good luck!"

I thank Chloe for her help and annoyance and settle into my pillows to think about things. Beca Mitchell, no Beca Swanson is going to be a mother? Xander is different he, he just wasn't really mine but this baby would be.

I absently reach down and lay a hand on me stomach. I rub my hand around a little and realize I could feel a small bump. Startled I sit up and peer at my stomach. There was no visible bump but I could feel it.

I don't have much time to think before my phone buzzes with a face time request from Jesse. I grab it off my desk and flop into a better position before answering him.

"Hi" I say into the camera

"Hey there beautiful" he responds

"Hi" I say again. I know I was acting weird but I could help it, I had just found out I was pregnant for crying out loud!

"Are you feeling better? Where's Chloe?"

"A little and Chloe just left." I respond

"Oh-kay" Jesse says looking a little confused "Xander wants to sleep over Dee dee's and I told him it was fine, you good with that? Also do you want me to bring you dinner?" he asks brightly, ignoring my emotionless face.

"Sure" I respond "Panera?"

"Ok, your usual?" he asks and I nod and give him a small smile. My usual was a chicken salad sandwich on sour dough bread and broccoli cheddar soup in a bread bowl.

"Are you ok Beca?" he asks, startling me

"Oh yea…I'm fine" I lie

"I know when you're lying" he tells me

"Then you'd know I wasn't lying" I shoot back "I'm tired. Bye"

Jesse sighs "Bye Beca"

"Wait!" I stop him

"Yea?" he asks

"Um…nothing" I backpedal

"Come on tell me please" he begs

I open my mouth and try to talk but I cannot, I don't know how to tell him. He loves Xander but having his own child would be different.

"Please tell me Beca, don't put up more walls I thought we were past this!" he grows angry.

I bite my lip and my eyes water slightly, damn hormones, I though it wasn't for a while that pregnant women got emotional.

"I'm sorry" I say in a small voice and my eyes innocent and wide, brimming with tears.

Of course at my moment of weakness Jesse immediately takes back what he said. "Oh Beca baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it, please don't cry" he pleads and apologizes.

He probably thinks I am emotional because I am on my period. That won't be happening for a while; hey I found a pretty good upside, no period for nine months.

"No your right, I'll tell you later, bye Jess" I say and hang up before I do something stupid like cry.

What the hell is going on? I though this crap didn't happen for a while after pregnancy and at most it had been three months. And I was already sporting a little baby bump.

I sink down below the blankets and find well deserved and needed sleep.

I open my eyes to find Jesse in from of me.

"Hi Bec" he says grinning

"Hey. Um, Jesse I have to tell you something" I reveal

"Shoot" he says sitting down on my bed.

I take a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

Jesse immediately stands up in shock "What!" he roars and I fill tears fill my eyes. He doesn't say anything else he just storms out my door and down the hall way and out the front door. I see him leave through a cover of tears out my window.

I sit up abruptly in my bed and realize it was just a dream. My breathing is heavy and my eyes are bleeding black mascara. I wipe away the mess and calm myself, Jesse would never do that to me.

I'm thankful all the Bellas are at a movie because when I burry my head in my pillow and allow myself a long scream, no one runs onto my room wielding a stapler as a weapon (true story).

I clean myself up, changing out of my wrinkled pajamas and into long yoga pants and a fresh tank top. I brush out my hair and fix my eye makeup and settling back on my bed like I had never left its warmth. Ha! Like I could really look that good while lying in bed all day being 'sick'.

I hear the door downstairs slam closed. It must be Jesse, he had a key. "Honey I'm home!" he calls as he stomps up the stairs. The nerd.

"Hey" I muster up a smile as he plops down on my bed and starts unpacking Panera containers.

"Hey baby. Hey Prince." he responds after fixing our meals to perfection and sitting near me after kissing me on the check, oh right he thinks I'm sick "Look I'm sorry about what I said…" he starts

I from where I am I can't see his face so I feel around him face until I find his mouth and I clap my hand over it "Shh, no, bad Jesse" I say then I take a bite of my amazing sandwich.

He grins "Movie time!" he declares and pulls out a movie from his backpack titled "I AM NUMBER FOUR".

"What do you do? Sell movies on the street corner?" I ask jokingly

He acts heartbroken "I could never give away my babies!"

The word makes me freeze: babies. It is almost like he knows but is trying to get me to tell him. Earlier she said hey baby and now this, I'm probably just overreacting.

"Ha ha" I say sarcastically but it's delayed and Jesse notices.

"I won't torture you yet. I want to talk about our wedding" he says on a deep fake voice and I laugh.

"More specifically my family, it's just a warning about how friendly they can be. I have six aunts and uncles together and a couple dozen cousins but only like ten are coming" He reassures me.

"Ok" I say

"I have two cousins, they are twin girls and they will confuse the hell out of you so just smile and wave" he laughs and I look at him blankly "You need to watch Madagascar."

I roll my eyes

"And yes your best friend is coming, my aunt but I am making her be nice. You already know Nick as well as Chris and Jason"

"You have a lot of twins" I point out

"I know and what's weird is that they're both from different sides of my family"

"Hmm" I ponder

"That's all you really need to know for now, movie time!" he exclaims but I stay silent.

"What's up with you today Bec, you've been acting weird." Jesse asks

"I'm sick" I point out

"You didn't act this weird last time you were sick, you just made me give you backrubs and get you soup."

"I'm sick in a different way" I try

"Are you ok? It isn't serious is it?"

"I'm fine dork" I brush away his concern

"No really Bec you can tell me" he says

"No Jesse I really can't" I reply

"You could just blurt it out and I would act like nothing happened" he offers

"You're not that good of an actor, plus I don't want you to act like nothing happened"

"You could text it to me after I leave" he offers a second idea

"I don't want you to leave"

"You could stand outside the door and text it to me"

"No" I say

"We could play hangman!" Jesse says and I agree because of how excited he is.

I pull out a notepad and scrawl out spaces and a little hanging thingy.

"A?" Jesse guesses and I scribble in an 'a' in one of the spaces.

"E?" I write an 'e'.

"I?" I comply by filling in the first letter of the puzzle.

"O?" I grin that he got it wrong and I draw a little head on the page.

"U?" I smile again at his wrong answers and draw a stick body on my developing stick figure.

"R?" I scowl at his correct answer and fill in the second letter of the second word.

"M?" Another right answer I draw in.

"Ok the first word is I'm" Jesse discovers

"T?" he asks and I fill in the space

So far all of 'I'm' is revealed and the puzzle looks like this: I'm _re_a_t

"R? Wait no I said R, how about um…'P'?" I scrawl in p as the first word as I frown at my bad idea.

"I'm good at this" Jesse smiles "ok 'N'?"

I take a deep breath and fill in the puzzle so it looks like this: I'm pre-nant.

He looks up at me, his expression unreadable "g." but this time it isn't a question. I write in a 'g' very slowly. This is Jesse; it isn't your bad dream. I chant over and over in my head.

"You're pregnant?" he asks and I nod tentatively "You're pregnant" he says again but it sounds like he's processing it still. I bite my lip and I there's a lump in my throat. "You're pregnant!"

I was wrong; it is just exactly like my bad dream. Jesse is going to get mad and storm out, leaving me alone.

I look up to see not rage but happiness plastered on Jesse's face. He grins stupidly and scoops me up close to his chest "We are going to be a family, you, me, Xander, Prince and are unborn baby" he says and bends down pressing his lips hard against mine, but I don't mind.

It turns out I was wrong yet again.

This is a dream.

A good dream.

And I hope I never wake up.

* * *

**Aww Jesse wanted the baby how cute! Will it be a girl or a boy? Did anyone catch what I'm going for…hmm. I'm wondering if anyone noticed my hint….**

**I would also like you to know I'm writing this through the pain of being attacked with a toaster straddle box. See every now and again when I have a sugar craving and we don't have and sugary foods, I would sneak an icing from the box (you know the topping icing packet).**

**Well my brother was making one and he couldn't find the packet so he runs into my room and screams "Stop eating the icing for the strudels!" over and over again as he hits me with the empty box of toaster strudels. (He's not like actually hurting me, I mean he is a little but we beat each other up all the time). But I didn't actually eat it this time.**

**So we run around at house like that for like ten minutes as my dad doesn't even notice because he is watching football and I accumulate the box myself and am getting payback. We both run out of breath and in our own way call a truce.**

**After a few minutes were both in the living room slash kitchen (it's an open kitchen) and he finds the icing in the freezer and is all like "Oh here it is".**

**Fml 0.0**

**Lol he keeps life interesting**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the wait, I have a huge science fair project due Monday and I eep doing this instead of that and I may not be able to update until the weekend because of that. Please comment your favorite baby names and thanks so very much for reading**

**P.S. Please check out my newest story, it's a Gallagher girls/ I am number four thing where the numbers are the characters from Gallagher Girls, please read it *she begged hopefully*. :o)**

* * *

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?" the radio blares

It was September twenty eighth, only ten days away from our wedding, and Jesse and I are sitting in my car as I drive us to the doctors to check on our baby. As I listen to this sound I think that I like this song and it sounds familiar…

"When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" the radio continues

"Jesse this is my song!" I exclaim

"Oh my god Beca you're on the radio!" Jesse responds

I grin ear to ear as Jesse and I sing along to my song.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own,  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you dear that I sing this song

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" we finish together but we don't sound very good because were laugh and grinning so much.

"I'm really proud of you Becs" Jesse says from the passenger seat

"Thanks" I mutter shyly as I get a call from Chloe. I put it on speaker phone.

"Hi Chloe" I say

"Hi Beca, where are you!" she asks

"I'm on the way to the doctors, I already told you" I respond

"You said at three thirty, it's three twenty two now"

"We didn't wait to be late" I say

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe exclaims "I wanted to come!"

"Chloe this is Jesse and I's kid not me and yours" I say calmly holding back a laugh.

After a moment I hear silence and realize she hung up on me in a moment of Chloe pouting.

"She hung up on me!" I say incredulous and Jesse bursts into laughter.

"That's Chloe" Jesse says laughing still. We reach the doctor's office "Let's go."

We get out of the car and enter the huge double doors leading to the office. I fill out a long list of paperwork and then my name's called. We enter a small room where I have to sit on the cot and wait some more, finally a doctor comes in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Doctor Janet Wilson" the tall woman says as she enters the room. We say hi and then I hit to roll up my shirt while she rubs a cool jelly substance on my stomach. Jesse stands by my side and he chuckles when I hit him for laughing at my hatred for the jelly.

She holds a little monitor thing over my stomach then sets it down abruptly. "Mr. Swanson is there a history of more than one child at a time before?" she asks.

"Um, yea I have two little twin cousins and my cousins on the other side of my family, are triplets, why?" he asks

"Ms. Mitchell" she begins with a light smile in her face "Are you opposed to triplets?"

* * *

I think my mouth hangs open but I don't remember. I think I may have cursed too but still I don't remember too well. I think I was in shock but I wasn't processing any of this until I was sitting on Jesse's bed in his room as he played with my fingers.

I sit up straight "Were having triplets!" I exclaim

He smiles sweetly "I know Beca". It's obvious he likes the idea of triplets. We fine he can carry them for nine months.

"But…but…there are three of them!" I protest "Plus Xander!"

"Tri does mean three" Jesse says calmly

"How could you do this to me" I groan "Three, Jesse, three!"

"That's one more than two" Jesse points out

"Jesse I know first grade math!" I shout

"Then you know it's two more than one" Jesse says as calmly as he can.

"Jesse god damn Swanson!" I shout angrily

"Yes Beca soon to be Swanson" he says in the same calm state as he's been using.

I raise my middle finger at him and leave the room. "Love you!" he calls happily and I take Bengi's water bottle from him and chuck it into Jesse's room, hitting Jesse in the chest and making him groan, wrong place wrong time Bengi.

I stalk into the Bellas kitchen and look through the fridge for something to eat. I settle on a slice of cold pizza. I close the fridge door and see a Chloe standing there with her arms crossed and an attempt to look angry of her face.

"Hi Chloe" I greet her

"Oh I can be mad at you!" she exclaims even though I've only said two words "How's the baby?"

"Which one?" I ask sarcastically

"There are two?" she exclaims

I shake my head "three"

Chloe screams in excitement and throws her arms around me. I give her the ok to tell the Bellas and she immediately sprints off in direction of Fat Amy's room. I sigh in preparation of the onslaught of questions and shrieks soon to be coming my way.

Xander runs down the stairs and I pick him up.

"Hey buddy" I say to the little two and a half year old

"Hi mommy! Auntie Chloe says your having a baby" he says looking confused and adorable.

"Yes, mommy is having three babies" I explain before I'm cut off by a chorus of reactions to Chloe telling the news.

The first noise I hear is a "She's knocked up!" from Stacie's room then a "Flat butt's having three more even flatter butts!" from Fat Amy's room a minute later I hear a happy gasp from I think Aubrey's room and then a collection of excited shrieks coming from the corner Ashley and Jessica's rooms are. And then I hear something like a scream and quick feet pounding down the stairs.

In a matter of a few seconds a horde of Bellas are upon me.

"Jesse's staying with you right?" Stacie asks and I roll my "What are you naming them Beca?" Ashley inquires.

"Beca congratulations!" Aubrey squeals throwing her arms around me.

"Can I auction them off on the black market?" Lily asks quietly and I chose to pretend I didn't hear her.

"When are they due?" Chloe asks

"What are the genders?" Ashley asks

"Will you name them all Amy? Oh I know, one Fat, one Amy and one Fat Amy" the Australian says

"To answer Stacie, yes, Aubrey, thanks, Chloe late April, Ashley, it's too soon to tell and Amy no" I say answering everyone's question then asking one of my own "What was the terrified screaming all about?"

"CR and Denise need to learn how to lock the door" Chloe says then shivers uncomfortably, right along with me.

"So what are you going to name them?" Stacie pleads

"I'm not sure, we only just found out today so…" I trail off

Before I know it the Bellas have planted me on the couch and are negotiating names as Xander adds in his version of a good name every now and again.

"Samantha would be adorable" Chloe says

"…but Melody is the cutest, not to mention musical name" Ashley protests

"Carol is even more musical" Jessica shoots back

"Kira is the coolest name and so is Arianna" Stacie says

"I like the name Calliope (A/N Call-o-pee) it means beautiful voice in Greek" Aubrey contributes.

"If you want Greek names how about Diana?" Ashley says "Diana is the hunter goddess and goddess of the moon in roman which is almost the same as Greek"

"What about Olivia?" Chloe asks "Or maybe Victoria?"

"Xander!" he little boy shouts, adding his own name to the pile of options, we all grin and giggle at his cuteness.

"Sophia" Lilly says and I'm surprised to hear her say something…not terrifying.

Ashley adds in more names "I like Elizabeth and Stella"

"It could be a boy" I add in

"What about Noah or Jackson as a name?" Jessica adds brightly

"Jacob" Aubrey says like she made the final decision

"Bye" I say and they go to grab me and force me to stay there and chose the name they picked out before they realize in already at the top stair with Xander in my arms. Chloe jumps up wildly and runs after me, her hair making her head look like its ablaze, but I dash into my room and lock the door.

I collapse on my bed with Xander who giggles and tries to escape but I don't let him go and soon were in a fight filled with laughing and falling.

"Hey Xander!" Jesse calls from his window. Damn I really need to close that window

"Hi daddy!" Xander squeals and rushes out of my loosened grip to the window sill where he laughs at Jesse's funny faces. I stay put with a scowl adorning my face.

"Your mommy is mad at me and won't let me come over" he says trying to convince the little kid to gang up on me and let him come over.

"Bad mommy!" he says to me and Jesse laughs.

"Mommy said we can't name one of the babies Xander" he says then pouts.

"Well it is good because if we did then it would be confusing when we called you" Jesse says calming the toddler.

"Ok fine" he gives in

"So your mommy is talking about names?" he asks and Xander nods "I would love to talk about names with her, which is if she would talk to me"

"No" I say and fall back on the bed

"Hey Xander, uncle Bengi has a magic trick to show you" Jesse persuades and before I know it he is out the door and running towards the Treble house where Bengi is beckoning him with a hamster and an over mitt.

I walk over to the window "Jesse!" I exclaim

"Yes honey" he asks sweetly

I glare at him.

"So names, what do you like for a boy's name?" he asks

I give in "I like Jonah and William"

He grins at me "I like those too also Mason. What about girl names?"

"Mia is cute so is Olivia and Caroline" I say as the breeze blows my hair back.

"I love them, and I overheard the screaming match downstairs, and I like Melody, Kira and Diana too" he responds

"Awesome, can I take a nap now?" I ask

"Sweet dreams" he says on my same high he's been on all day since the news of the triplets.

"Shut up" I respond, still mad at him and go take my freaking nap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I can't say much right now thought because of the aforementioned science fair project of doom. Pretty please review, every single one makes me do a happy dance!**

**Quote: ****_At the end, when your legs are tired and your arms are giving out…get angry that you are tired and then hit it harder._**

**Question: What is your favorite animal? Random I know but I don't know I'm a random weird person and I want to know. But don't do like dog or cat ect, think bigger!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story It means so incredibly much to me and again I'm sorry (instead o put a d and I was dory, hehe) for the wait even though It was just one more day, but I try to update every day if I can.**

**Please review, it's easy! Just click review then type a few words and hit submit, all done! If you do I'll give you this virtual cookie (someone elses idea but I like it so yea, hehe) *waves virtual cookie in front of your face* :o)**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry it took so long! I have to get back to my torture called a science fair project so I can't do shout outs like I wanted to =(**

**On a happier note Beca's wedding is happening now! **

"Damn Chloe, I would say it's not my wedding day but it is and somehow every single detail means more to you than me" I say as Chloe obsesses over how I should do my hair.

Today was October eighth, also known as Jesse and I's wedding day. I was having serious flashbacks from Chloe's wedding just under a month earlier. They were pretty alike, in the beginning anyway with all the girls (minus Cynthia Rose and Denise who totally understood about the money but were coming later) and also Jesse's sisters crowded in the same window enclosed room and awaiting a wedding of one of their best friends.

"How could you say that Beca!" Chloe exclaims and I just roll my mascara-less and un-eye liner lined eyes.

"I still can't believe you got Carrie Underwood to come to your wedding!" Stacie calls out while looking out the big window anxiously looking for the star.

"I love Carrie Underwood!" Katie exclaims "She's really coming?"

I smile and nod at Katie "Stacie I didn't 'get her to come' we are friends and I said if she could come that would be great and she wanted to. Plus it's not like she is singing or anything" I explain but feel a little giddy all the same.

"Whatever" she says tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"We seriously need to get ready" Chloe says as she looks at her new watch "the ceremony is in six hours!"

I roll my eyes and smile a little at Chloe's hysterics "Fine. Doctor Chloe you can perform on my face, I'm ready"

Katie and Penny already have their hair and makeup done (minimal for Penny) and they go downstairs to talk to their parents for a little bit.

Chloe grins and runs to grab her makeup bag that must weigh several pounds. She sets it on her makeup table and pulls out some tan powder and a brush. I don't even know what half the things in her bag are let alone what they do.

She finishes applying all of my face makeup and leaves my face looking flawless and glowing. Like the other girls I should be squealing and doing happy dances but my heart isn't in it and I end up just smiling weakly in my makeup chair.

"What's with you Beca?" Aubrey asks

"If you want to skip out I saw a set of stairs off the back over there" Stacie suggests helpfully.

"No I'm just worried" I say before Fat Amy suggests that killing a dingo helps relieves stress (true story).

"About the wedding?" Ashley asks sitting on the edge of the couch and putting her hand on my shoulder comfortably.

"No the triplets" I say looking down worriedly

"What about them?" Chloe asks

"Most of them end up with birth defects or still born or they die quickly after birth and it's really dangerous for them and me too" I say quickly

"Hey" Aubrey says sitting a in a chair adjacent to mine and putting her hand on my knee "they are going to be fine, I promise. Do you want to know why? Because they will be loved to much it will be impossible for anything bad to ever happen to them"

I forgot how much I liked Aubrey sometimes.

I tear escapes my eye and I quickly brush it away. I smile and brush at my eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know if this is hormones or I'm just being a wuss" I say and giggle a little.

"Flat butts we need something to make her excited and happy again!" the blonde says.

"No really guy I-"

Too late.

"Slow down, grab the wall" Stacie commands from the center of the Bellas as the other girls, even Aubrey, freeze in their spots and hold out their hands in front of them to say stop, then them place their hands on the wall of floor and freeze again.

I roll my eyes; they had to have planned this.

"Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off" Stacie says with a grin as start twirking and I burst into laughter.

"Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now  
Speed up, gas pedal

Speed up, gas pedal

Speed up, gas pedal

Speed up, gas pedal

Speed up, gas pedal

Speed up, gas pedal" she sings and the girls comply by doing their dance.

"I'm ok" I get out between laughter "I'm fine, just please no more dancing!"

"We cured her" Stacie declares as they stop dancing and exchange high fives.

I roll my eyes "Come on Chloe, fix me up" I say and Chloe bounds over to me with makeup brush in her hand and a grin on her face.

* * *

When the smoke (or foundation) has cleared I'm left looking at a flawless woman from head to…neck. My hair was curled into perfect ringlets that hung at my past my shoulders and a silver clip with white diamonds adorned my mess of curls. My face was a perfect light shade and my lips were full are peach colored. All that was missing was the dress.

"It's time for the dresses!" Jessica exclaims holding a couple dresses in cover bags on her arm and everyone squeals.

I allowed the girls to pick out their own dresses but they decided on a set of deep blue dresses that all went together but were different styles.

( /2011/01/rent-the-runway-weddings-2/ that is the link for the collection of dresses. From left to right, Aubrey is wearing the first one, Chloe in the second, Stacie in the third, Ashley in the fourth, Jessica in the fifth, Fat Amy in the sixth, and Lilly in the last. Also Katie is wearing a dress that looks like Stacie's)

( itm/IVORY-TIERED-ORGANZA-FLOWER-GIRL-DRESS-PAGEANT -WEDDING-BRIDESMAID-2-3T-4-6-8-10-/271292584941 that is Penny's flower girl dress but the bow is the same dark blue as the other girl's dresses)

(** . /blog/tag/2013-wedding-dresses-2/** This is Beca's wedding dress again)

Thankfully my baby bump wasn't big enough that it would show through my dress, I didn't want to announce it until after we got married.

Once I was in the floor length valentine neckline, white dress and walked out of the room I was changing in (hello there are huge windows, I'm not changing out there) all of the girls squealed again. I seriously need to get myself some aspirin.

By now all the girls and myself were dressed, had their hair done and perfected their makeup. Also I could see most of the guests had filtered into the backyard and among them I saw Luke with Alice on him arm. Aww they looked to cute together!

The guys were already dressed in black tuxes and Jesse grinned so much I thought his face would be hurting my now. He stands tall and his normal tangle of hair was combed straight and it looked really good.

Beside him stood Xander dressed in a matching black tux that looked to be size negative six. He was also wearing black converse that were so cute I thought I might cry.

Katie and Penny come back and the Bellas immediately pounce on them and get them dressed and their hair perfected.

"Is he down there?" Stacie asks

"Yea" I respond and she joins me by the window.

"Damn, Beca are you sure you want to marry him? Because damn he looks hot" Stacie says staring down at Jesse with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Eww!" Katie and Penny shout at the same time.

I laugh "Sorry, I'm already dressed in white, too late"

We see Bengi, Koolio, Donald, Unicycle, Nick, Hat, and Sean too and I take back what I said about them being gross because right now…damn. Everyone besides the groomsmen starts making their way towards the white seats positioned towards the cold calm inlet. It is almost time for us to go down there.

I see a curly head of blond hair making her way towards the group who immediately welcomes her.

"That's Carrie Underwood! Oh my god that's her!" Stacie fangirls

Carrie sees me in the window and waves at me with a smile. I grin back at her and then turn to an almost hyperventilating Stacie.

"Get a grip!" I shout and shock her out of her moment of craziness.

I hear a knock at the door. "Everyone decent?" Luke's voice asks from behind the door.

"Get in here Luke" I say grinning

He walks in wearing a dark black suit that the others are wearing and his hair messed up perfectly.

"Did little Beca get into mommies makeup?" he asks in a baby voice. The Bellas burst out laughing and I even chuckle a little. "But seriously Beca you look great" he says and pulls me into a hug.

"Are you sure that you like your girlfriend?" Stacie asks

He pulls back "Yeah I'm pretty sure" he says looking at me like he's trying to say "these are your friends?"

I can't answer because just then five trebles and three of Jesse's family (his cousins are Nick, Sean, and Grant) burst in the door.

"Sup Bellas!" Donald shouts "Which one of you is lucky enough to be walking with me?"

I roll my eyes at them and smile "Donald you are walking with Stacie, Chloe and Bengi, Katie and Nick, Amy and Sean, Aubrey and Hat, Lilly and Grant, Jessica and Unicycle, and Ashley and Kolio." I read off of a piece of paper.

Everyone seems pretty happy about the arrangement.

"Hey Penny" I say to the six year old and hand her a basket of flower petals "Here is your basket, all you have to do is toss them out on the ground then stand between the alter and miss Chloe over there, ok?"

She nods excitedly "I'm the bestest at throwing flowers" she says confidently.

"Good" I say then turn to the group "Ashley you are going first, then Jessica, then Lilly, then Aubrey, then Amy, then Chloe and last Katie and Nick."

They all get it and we walk downstairs to the closed doors of the living room and the doors open letting out Ashley and Kolio to walk arm and arm down the long trail to the alter where they would split ways and go to either side.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and I clutch Luke's arm a little tighter.

"Chill out Becky" Luke says

"Do not call me Becky" I command.

"Someone is bipolar" he comments under his breath and I step on his foot lightly with my heel and smile sweetly as he makes a funny squeaking sound.

By this time only Katie and Nick, Bengi and Chloe and my little flower girl (and duh us too) are still in the house.

"Beca you got this calm down" Chloe says "remember what you told me? just relax, it's just Jesse out there" she winks and then her and Bengi and out the door.

"Yeah really Beca, it's just Jesse and he's no prize either" Katie comments

I roll my eyes and smile a little "Yea really Beca, I'll cover for you if you want to run" Nick, Jesse's cousin says.

"Bye" I say as they walk out the door leaving me, Luke and Penny in the house alone.

"Hey Penny you got this" I say bending down to talk to the little girl "by the way you look adorable". She giggles and walks out the door and Luke's nod.

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Let's go"

**The wedding is continued next chapter! Please review!**

**Quote: ****_Work for a cause, not for applause. Live life to express, not to impress. Don't strive to make your presence noticed, just make your absence felt._**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry for the wait but on the plus side I finished my horrible science fair project! Can I get a round of applause? It was what material makes the best parachute and I got an A, but I have to present tomorrow! *Knees shaking!***

**Another good thing is that we just got thin mint ice cream (my favorite!)And for some reason its magical qualities always inspire me to write more! I am such a weirdo!**

**Wedding continues here with their own vows and be sure to vote for your favorite baby names and genders!**

* * *

"I was going to keep this short and sweet, like my bride, but I figured why not make Beca hate me a little more" he grins as the audience laughs "Beca, we first met when I was an incredible idiot and fell out of the car window and onto the pavement and ended up in the hospital. Yet despite that I can't bring myself to ever regret that moment of stupidity." I laugh and so does the crowd. I didn't like the idea of writing my own vows but I think I've changed my mind, at least I'm not completely opposed to the idea.

"After that we started acapella together and started going out. Then you got Xander and it was like we were already a family, but now we really are going to be one with you and me and Xander and the soon Swanson to be"

Some of the crowd gasps or grins but it looks like their all happy.

"Jesse" I whisper, half wining, half angry.

"Oops, well now you know. Beca's pregnant!" he shouts to the crowd who claps.

He turns to see my blushing face and he holds my chin "Tell them how many" he says.

I smile, why not. "Three" I say and there are more cheers and grins.

"Ok I'll finish my amazing speech now" Jesse says "Long story short, you've totally changed my life and I love you so very much"

I bite my lip and grin as the crowd aww's and dabs at their eyes.

"You may now say how much you adore me now" Jesse says smirking.

I roll my eyes "Fine, by the way I'm being forced to do this" I call out to the crowd who laughs in response.

"I'm trying not to make this goofy and annoying, like Jesse" I say flipping around what he said about me and making him and the crowd laugh.

"Not to add to your extremely big ego but Jess you helped me out of a bad place and I would be so much worse off without you. Thanks for that and for helping with my little monster and I love you." I bite my lip and glace down as Jesse's grin grows bigger than ever. "I'm not good with words so can we please end this now?" I say nervously and everyone laughs and Jesse kisses me quickly.

From the back Donald nods for Xander to walk forward with the rings on his dark blue pillow. He begins his walk and he makes it to us with no problems and Jesse takes the ring off the pillow and slides it onto my finger. I do the same and after a few more words we can finally kiss.

He wastes no time with the kiss and his mouth immediately attaches itself to mine. My hands loop around his neck as we kiss and the crowd applauds wildly. Apparently we got a little too in to it because Luke is clearing his throat loudly and we step away from each other and I blush while Jesse grins.

I didn't want a repeat of Chloe's wedding so we only have minimal pictures and then we are free to walk around and talk to people while we drink. Jesse's arm never leaves my waist as we walk through the garden.

"Beca, Jesse congratulations" Carrie says as she approaches us.

"Thanks" I say and lean into Jesse a little more "and thanks for coming"

"Oh no thank you and this place looks absolutely gorgeous by the way" she says smiling.

We thank her and chat for a bit before we are whisked away to talk to Jesse's parents.

"Beca you look amazing" Jesse's mother Marge says dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Thanks" I say blushing "you look great too"

"Son you better not screw this up" says Jesse's dad Nick.

"Never" he responds confidently.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your mother that she was going to be a grandmother!" Marge exclaims.

"That is kind my fault" I say "Sorry but I didn't want people to know until after the wedding because it wouldn't look to good"

"Oh no honey I can only blame Jesse for things, your totally in the clear" she explains and I laugh.

"What have you done Jesse" I say to him and Marge and I laugh.

"And I cannot believe about the triplets! So do you know if they are girls or boys or both yet?" she inquires.

"Not yet but soon" Jesse says.

"Well call me the moment you find out" she says "Now I would keep you, get along, go talk to people"

"See you later" Jesse says and we walk away to be stopped by Jesse's high school friends.

"Hey guys, been awhile" Jesse says.

"Hi Alice" I say remembering Alice from the Christmas party.

"Hi Beca you look amazing! And you remembered me! Everything is beautiful and I cannot believe your married, and to Jesse!" she says quickly

"Just smile and wave" Jesse whispers to me.

"Hey Beca" says a deep voice that belongs to a tall dark haired guy "I'm Brandon the guy who will be telling you every single one of Jesse's embarrassing stories"

"Come on bro, I already got my sisters and parents for that!" Jesse protests.

"Remember when you asked out the girl I liked? Payback's a bitch" he says

"For one the girl hated you and you knew that too" Jesse points out

"Seriously dude no matter what you say I will still come up with an excuse to tell her everything"

"I like him" I interject and they all laugh "you're sitting with us so you can tell me stories"

Jesse rolls his eyes but the smile never leaves him face "Oh Bec this is…well you already know Brandon and Alice but that's Nicole, Kim, Josh, and Anthony"

"Hi" I say waving a little wave.

We talk a while and I find out from Brandon that Jesse once crashed his car into his homeroom which I couldn't stop laughing at, and eventually we wander away from them and run into another group of people who want to talk to us being that it's our wedding day.

The sun is dipping below the horizon and the hanging lanterns start to glow, illuminating the yard in a soft golden glow. A buffet dinner is server and everyone empties the trays very quickly because If I say so myself, it is amazing food.

As I'm finishing my plate of fish I hear a tapping on the microphone and Katie's voice comes over the speaker.

"Hi everyone, I've never given a bridesmaids speech before so I'm going to wing it. Jesse is my annoying, movie-loving brother and sadly despite my tries to not to, I love him." Katie says "And Beca thanks so much for letting me be your maid of honor and I'm really excited for my little nieces or nephews and for you to get even more famous so my friends will be jealous. Congrats you guys!"

She smiles as she walks off the little stage and back to her seat as people clap and Nick, Jesse's cousin stands up smirking to himself and makes his way to the stage in place of her.

"Alright so um…wassup everybody!" Nick says confidently and probably drunk-ly "I want to say that Beca deserves a wonderful successful husband and Jesse thank god that you married her before she found one" everyone laughs and I kiss Jesse's cheek to reconfirm his only slightly damaged ego.

"So yea, I'm drunk right now. I hope this hurt your way to big ego, I love you coz!" he shouts and walks off stage and plops back down in his chair.

Chloe walks up confidently to the stage in her gorgeous dress and smiles at me before beginning her speech "Hi everyone! Those of you who were at my wedding a month ago know that Beca's bridesmaids speech gave me hell so I'm here to return the favor" she smiles sweetly at the laughing crowd.

"It is true I met Beca when I went into her shower to listen to her singing and in my defense she sung with me" Chloe points out.

"Because you said, and I quote, I'm not leaving here until you sing!" I protest from my seat.

"Obviously any stories I have about her she is going to decline so I'll just get to the amazingly touching part now." Chloe says smiling "Well I met her in high school and she was my best friend straight away. Despite her horrible life she is the sweetest person I know under all that eyeliner shit you got going on over there and I love her to pieces!"

The crowd aww's as I burry my face in Jesse's jacket that covers my shoulders to keep from crying "Then she met Jesse and he got here away from that life, of course with a little help from mwa and Stacie and through everything he was always there for her and…" she waves her hand in front of her face and sniffles "I love your guys so much, Jeca forever!"

I have to roll my eyes at Chloe's mash up of our names and she dashes off the stage and kisses Jesse and the cheek and wraps me in a hug. I thank her and she finds her seat as Bengi walks up to the two foot stage nervously.

"Hey everyone, I'm Bengi, Jesse's friend. I don't know Beca too well but I know to never cross her in the morning and if you have to always bring donuts, it's her kryptonite." Everyone laughs.

"And Jesse bro I'm glad you are with her and I've never seen you happier. Seriously dude stop grinning, it's freaking everyone out." The crowd doubles over in laughter and Bengi chuckles at his own joke as he climbs off the stage and sits back down.

Music comes on and most people get up and begin dancing. I sip my drink and smile at the scene before me. After a moment of talking to Jason and Chris, Jesse's twin cousins, who are letting Xander follow them around as they run around the yard, the song Titanium comes on with a background beat that makes it a dancing song and Chloe flashes me an excited and knowing grin and beckons me to join her on the dance floor.

I sigh and grin, using Jesse's shoulder to pull me and my dress out of my chair and meet Chloe on the floor.

"Hi Chloe" I say grinning yet rolling my eyes at the same time.

"Hey Beca Swanson!" she exclaims saying Swanson really loud "Dance with me" she says shaking her hips and shoulders suggestively as she grins.

I join her and we dance like maniacs and after a moment the rest of the Bellas join in and were all just one big group dancing circle of craziness.

When the song ends we all stumble back to our seats and gulp down our drinks (even though we totally shouldn't) out of breath.

"Have fun?" Jesse laughs

"Yeah" I say and erupt into a fit of giggles. I really need to stop drinking so much.

"Want to dance?" he asks

"I thought you'd never ask" I say and grin as he leads me out to the dance floor.

A slow song comes on and most people evacuate the floor as my hands go around Jesse's neck and his hands settle themselves on my waist. We don't really dance much, we just circle around in small circles and every now again there is a dip or twirl, but that's fine with me.

"Were going to have three little ones in fewer than seven months" Jesse says.

"Maybe even sooner, triplets are usually born early" I say and bite my lips and look down nervously.

"Hey baby, it's going to be fine. I promise you."

"You can't promise that"

"I just did"

I let myself grin "So names"

"Names'" he agrees "what boy names do you like?"

"Jonah and William" I say.

"Mason. And girl names?"

"Mia or Caroline" I say really liking the chosen names.

"I like those but also Kira and…Olivia" he says (A/N That's for you, you know who you are!).

"Right now we have a far more pressing matter" I say

"What is it?" he asks

"Whether we want cake now, or now" I say wearing the same grin he's been wearing all night.

"How about now?"

"Good choice"

**This is your time to vote! What genders you want the babies to be (I have a pretty good idea right now but I want to see what you think) and what names? The choices are:**

**For a boy: Jonah, William, Mason, Joey.**

**For a girl: Mia, Caroline, Kira or Olivia.**

**Please leave a review and vote!**

**I'm also thinking of instead of continuing on this story I might continue it on a new story, a sequel if you will ;). Please let me know if you want me to do that, I just think that over fifty chapters is too many for one fan fiction, but don't worry, it's the same story just on a new page.**

**Quote: ****_In a world where you can be anything you want, be yourself._**

**^Do it, I dare you.**

**Please leave me a review, I beg of you!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XOXO -Bellabear**


	46. Chapter 46

**Really short chapter but I needed a filler chapter and I love to torture you guys with cliffhangers! **

**Also I have decided that I will be continuing this story in a sequel called Beca's New Life (maybe, please PM me ideas for the next story and names for it too) which will be up by this weekend, I need to get a little ahead and caught up in my writing so I can update faster in the future and make each chapter better for you!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews every one makes me so so SO SOOOO happy! (Happy dancing in the house tonight!)**

* * *

I grin as the knife Jesse and I are holding together slices through the big white cake in front of us. It was a four layered cake that gradually gets smaller as it goes up and it was decked out in white butter cream flowers. The very top layer was smallest and it was half Jesse's and half my favorite: double chocolate and red velvet.

Xander toddled at my feet and begged for cake as the crowd applauded. We retired back to our seats and dug into our cake (after doing to first bite thing that ended up as both of us trying to shove cake in each other's faces). Xander was buried in his cake and his face looked like it was dipped in chocolate.

The rest of the night was a blur of alcohol, talking, dancing, and laughing.

I was ready to start my life as Beca Swanson.

* * *

Today was Halloween, October 31st. Xander was going as an army ranger, dressed in black boots, camouflage pants and shirt and his new buzz cut. Jesse, my other child, was going as a bigger Xander but without the buzz cut, he was too proud of his shaggy hair.

I was going as (Jesse was forcing me) a skeleton witch and Stacie had helped me pick out my costume. It was black heels, long black see through tights with bones on them, a valentine neckline short black dress with more bones on it and a black and white mixed tutu. My hair was curled and Jesse kept drooling when he saw me.

"Mouth closed" I remind him as I walk past him to our kitchen.

We had bought a small two bedroom apartment that resembled my apartment in LA except the rooms weren't terrifyingly small. The house was nice and it had a small backyard where Xander had a play set.

"Sorry Bec your just so damn hot" he says eye undressing me.

I smile and roll my eyes then turn my attention to my Halloween cupcakes I was making for Xander. They were dark chocolate with vanilla butter cream icing, white marshmallows and black sprinkles so they looked like ghosts which Xander and Jesse found adorable.

Evening was closing in fast and the buys were excited to run around the neighborhood to collect candy (they had specific orders to give me all the butterfingers-they were my favorite).

When the time came Jesse and Xander bounded out the door excitedly and I knew that come April (or May) I wouldn't have four but five babies to take care of.

* * *

It all came down to today. Today, November third twenty four days after our wedding and ten days after Jesse and I's honey moon in Key West, was the day we found out what the genders of the babies were. Jesse was hoping for all girls that were identical, so that it would be like one of his movies, while I didn't know what I wanted but boys were more my style.

We were waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office while Xander played with the little toy cars on the kids table. They called my name and I clutched my husband's hand and held Xander on my hip as I also placed my palm protectively over my growing baby bump.

Jesse sat down on one of the chairs with Xander on his lap as I hoisted myself onto the raise cot.

"So buddy do you want little brothers or little sisters or both?" Jesse asks.

"Bof!" Xander shouts and I crack a smile.

The same doctor as earlier comes in.

"Hi Ms. Mitchell, Mr. Swanson and who's this?" she asks warmly.

"I'm actually Mrs. Swanson now and this is Xander my little brother" I say as Xander hides behind Jesse's arm nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way he's adorable" She says "Now are you ready to know?"

I bite my lip and Jesse answers for me "Were ready".

She takes the weird jell I hate and applies it onto my elevated baby bump as I wince and curse at the cold jell in my head. She takes out the scanner and glides it over my stomach.

She takes a deep breath "The babies are going to be…"

* * *

**Sorry but you have to wait until the sequel is out this weekend! Beca's New Life (-maybe, if it changes from one of your amazing review suggestions then I will all one more chapter to this story) look out for it!**

**You like two boys and one girl, all boys and all girls so we will just have to see what happens!**

**Also I need middle names for Caroline (Caroline Olivia?) because Olivia lost in the voting), Mia, Kira, Jonah, William, Mason and Joey. **

**I have plenty of ideas for once they all graduate (except for what some of the girls or guys will end up having *idea help?*) but for the time being (during the remainder of their senior year) I am running low on them, please help!**

* * *

UPDATE SCHEDULE 

**10 or less = Update Tuesday**

**15 plus = Update Sunday**

**20 plus = Update Saturday or sooner (I'll try my best!)**

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews and please keep reviewing!**

**Xoxo -Bellabear**


	47. o)

**_Hello fanfictioners! I know I said that I would have part two of the story up the this weekend but tomorrow is Saturday and I really just don't feel like it is going to happen. _**

**_I have people (not family but their closer than some of my family) here now and their here until Sunday and then I SERIOUSLY need to go to the mall (I am a girl and I haven't been in over two months(F you science fair!) and a long series of unfortunate events that cause me to not put up the part two. (One of them is I have become addicted to Jenna Marbles videos-curse you Jenna and your hilariousness! Plus your cute dogs...) _**

**_I am very sorry about that but it will be DEFIANTLY up by next weekend and that is a PROMISE (Unless the world is taken over by cats by that time. Trust me it's happening, slowly but surely)._**

**_I also find it so amazingly amazing that you guys keep reviewing on this story even though it is completed and that is so amazing! (I used the word amazing like three times...)_**

**_Also I put up Life of the Swanson's with just an authors note because I was going to update soon but they (THEM) deleted my story because it is against the rules and I forgot that :(. But I got four reviews on that too! So thank you very much and I feel bad they were deleted be cause they were so sweet!_**

**_Also I have a few shout outs I need to take care of:_**

**_Random Person_****_: You wanted a shout out so here you go! I got three reviews from you and that's pretty cool and thanks. Also thanks for the book suggestions and ideas and I may use one of them*wink*._**

**_Gossipsweetlips_****_: I first of all want to thank you for always reviewing since the beginning! And Ladies and gentlemen this awesome person here came up with the name for the next story! Cue the applause!_**

**_HHer-PitchSlapHOA_****_: Thanks for always reviewing also and think about your last review on this story. Think about it..._**

**_To everyone else who reviewed so much thank you time a million but I am so tired I can barely type so sorry you didn't get a specific shout out._**

**_But can I get a little credit for writing this funny authors note while basically sleeping? How am I doing, because I am NOT going to retread it to make sure autocorrect didn't make me say weird things? Not good? Damn it!.._**

**_But I would totally love it of you kept reviewing on this story while I get the sequel written out because the reviews keep me going and my goal is to get 500 reviews on this story so please review some more?_**

**_So sorry again for the wait and thanks for reviewing and stay turned America and the rest of the world!_**

**_Love you my little fanfictioners!_**

**_(wow that was a long authors note for a very tired girl...)_**

* * *

**_Ok so I wrote that last night just to go and try to post it and it won't let me because of my post of the pre sequel for this story and so now it is morning and I'm Writing this so yeah I'm mad I stayed up to finish it last night when I couldn't even post it!_**

**_*Sigh of anger that calms me down*_**

**_Well thank you for reading this very long A/N my sweet angle faces (WAY too much Jenna Marbles)_**

**_XOXO -Bellabear_**


	48. Sequel Up Now!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to this story is up now! It is called Lives of the Swanson's and the big reveal if revealed! The triplets genders are determined! At the mall today I actually saw triplets and they were the same genders as they are for Beca and Jesse's triplets and they were so cute!

I also just want to thank you guys for not letting my end this story back at chapter ten because I wouldn't be so happy with all the love for this story right now. I love you guys so much!

xoxo (times infinity-I just got an infinity bracelet today:)

-Bellabear


End file.
